Te Sauver
by Saw-v1
Summary: SUSPENDUE. TRADUCTION. C'était une simple fête innocente au début, mais ensuite c'est devenu notre pire cauchemar. Bella et ses amies sont capturées par deux vampires qui veulent les vendre comme esclaves. Arriveront-elles à s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day ! When it's cold outside-"

"La ferme, Mike," se plaignit Tyler depuis le siège arrière. "Tu chantes faux."

"T'es juste jaloux," répliqua Mike en me caressant le genou. "Je chante comme un rossignol, n'est-ce pas Bella ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr, Mike," marmonnai-je, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je me concentrai sur les arbres sombres qui défilaient à toute vitesse.

C'était l'une de ces rares nuits claires à Forks, et, bien sûr, on en profitait. On allait faire un feu de camp dans une clairière située au milieu des bois. Ce serait le début parfait d'un film d'horreur. La seule raison pour laquelle j'y allais, c'était pour faire plaisir à mes amis.

Mike Newton, le quarterback star de notre lycée, m'avait invité à sortir avec lui. Moi ! La petite et timide Bella Swan ! Ça aurait été un péché de refuser, donc bien sûr, j'avais accepté. Être la petite amie de Mike signifiait que je devais l'accompagner à des fêtes et tout. J'étais supposée passer tout mon temps avec lui.

Je semblai être la seule inquiète par notre lieux de rendez-vous. Comme je l'avais dis plus tôt, c'était l'endroit idéal pour le début d'un film d'horreur. On serait au milieu de nulle-part. Il nous fallut vingt minutes pour nous rendre depuis le faux parking des bois jusqu'à la clairière. En plus, nos téléphones ne captaient pas. Si quelque chose arrivait, on serait foutu.

"Calme toi, Bella. Je te protégerais des monstres," me dit Mike, en me guidant à travers les bois sombres.

Les seules sources de lumière qu'on avait était une lampe-torche presque morte et nos portables. Dans le noir, tout semblait dangereux et menaçant. En plus, l'obscurité n'améliorait pas ma maigre coordination. Mike devait me tenir ou je tomberai la tête la première.

"Qui ramène le fût ?" demanda Tyler à voix haute.

"Eric va nous rejoindre," répondit Mike en souriant. "J'en peux plus d'attendre, vieux."

"Attends, si tu bois, qui va nous ramener ?" demandai-je en le regardant.

Il sourit. "Moi, bien sûr. Je ne boirais pas beaucoup." Bien sûr, ils disaient tous ça. Mike rigola comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. "Tu dois vivre un peu, Bells. Écoute, une fois que tu auras un peu d'alcool dans le sang, tu iras parfaitement bien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool. Mes amis m'avaient déjà vu bourrée auparavant. Ils savaient tous qu'il me faudrait un seul verre de ce qu'ils me serviraient pour que je sois complètement ivre. Je ne voulais pas être ivre. Mike en profiterait. Il essayait de coucher avec moi depuis une semaine maintenant. Ça en devenait gênant.

On entendit la fête avant de la voir. Quelqu'un avait trouvé un lecteur cd à piles et l'avait emmené. La musique s'échappait bruyamment de haut-parleurs, et tout le monde devait crier pour se faire entendre. Mike glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

"Prête à danser ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et il m'entraîna vers là où tout le monde dansait. Il m'attira contre son torse et je bougeai des hanches en rythme. Mike suivait vraiment le rythme mais je m'en moquai.

Cette fête - c'était juste pas mon genre. Avant que j'emménage à Forks, j'étais la fille qui restait chez elle le week-end pour faire ses devoirs. Quand j'avais emménagé à Forks pour vivre avec mon père, j'avais décidé de changer. Si je voulais être quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas rester assise dans ma chambre pour passer mon temps à lire. Je devais sortir et rencontrer des gens, même si ça signifiait me mettre dans une situation qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Je voulais avoir une vie excitante.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" me cria Mike.

Je secouai la tête. "Non. C'est bon."

"Si t'es sûre." Il m'embrassa dans le cou avant de courir vers le fût de bière.

J'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur une bûche. Mon corps était fatigué de danser si je puis dire.

Mon amie Angela me vit assise, et elle décida de venir me tenir compagnie. Elle me sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Tu t'amuses ?" me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules et regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde avait l'air complètement ivre maintenant;

"Ouais, bien sûr."

Elle gloussa. "Désolée. Tu as juste l'air terriblement nerveuse."

"C'est l'endroit," admis-je. Ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être avec autant de monde. Si on avait été dans une maison, je me serai peut-être amusée un peu plus, mais ici, dans les bois...pas vraiment.

Angela me tapota le genou. "Ça ira. On vient tout le temps faire la fête ici. Rien n'arrive jamais. Touchons du bois." Elle tapota la bûche sur laquelle on était assis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Nos amies Jessica et Lauren gloussèrent alors qu'elles arrivaient en chancelant vers nous. "Oh mon Dieu ! C'est siiiii génial," dit Lauren, en s'asseyant par terre. "Je suis contente qu'on ait décidé de le faire."

"Moi aussi," dit Jessica en levant son gobelet rouge. "A la classe de 2009. On était la meilleure classe de 1e à avoir mis les pieds dans le lycée de Forks !"

"Amen," acquièsca Lauren, en levant son propre gobelet. Elles trinquèrent et burent le liquide doré.

Jessica gloussa avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main. "Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu t'éclates avec Mike ?" me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules. "Ouais. Mike est génial."

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le fond de son verre. "Ouais, il l'est," acquièscat-elle. "Je tuerais pour être toi. Hey, si vous cassez, est-ce que ça te mettrait très en colère si je commençai à sortir avec lui ?"

J'avais toujours eu l'impression que c'était mal de sortir avec l'ex d'une amie, mais peut-être que les choses étaient différentes à Forks.

"Je suppose que ça dépendra de notre rupture," lui dis-je sincèrement.

Elle y pensa pendant une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. "Ouais. Je suppose que t'as raison. Mark suffira pour le moment. Il n'est pas exactement ce que je veux mais il sera suffisant."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec lui ?" lui demanda Lauren.

Jessica gloussa et hocha la tête. "Deux fois. J'ai dû le faire boire avant de pouvoir avoir un peu d'action."

"Il pourrait probablement porter plainte pour viol s'il le voulait," plaisantai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Nan. Mark avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Il devrait me remercier."

"Est-ce qu'il s'en rappelle au moins ?" demanda Angela.

"Bien sûr que oui. Il en parlait à tout le monde à l'école l'autre jour. Vous vous en rappellez pas ?"

On secoua tous la tête.

"Ben, Mike en a entendu parler, et il a dit à Mark que vous l'aviez pas encore fait," me dit Jessica en me lançant un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Bells ?"

Je fronçai le nez. "Je ne veux pas coucher avec Mike."

"Tu veux pas ? Pourquoi ? Il est canon !"

Je regardai Mike qui était avec Tyler. Ils rigolaient tous les deux et buvaient le contenu du fût. 'Canon' ne serait pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire Mike Newton. Je veux dire, oui il était mignon, mais il était trop petit et trop...mince pour être canon. Le quarterback de mon ancienne école mesurait 1m90 et était tout en muscle. Mike était frêle, et pâle. Son visage était trop enfantin, et ses cheveux étaient trop blonds. Il était aussi extrêmement collant. Depuis deux semaines qu'on sortait ensemble, il ne m'avait pratiquement rien laissée faire toute seule. Il insistait pour qu'on aille dans chaque classe ensemble chaque jour, et il insistait aussi pour venir me chercher et me ramener de l'école. Apparemment, il avait l'impression que je ne pouvais pas conduire toute seule.

"Il est mignon," répondis-je.

Jessica l'étudia avec des yeux possessifs. "Ben, je pense qu'il est canon, mais c'est juste mon opinion."

"Non, il est canon," acquièsca Lauren. "Sauf que je pense que Tyler est plus canon. Je veux dire, regarde-le. Qui ne voudrait pas se glisser dans un lit avec lui ?"

Moi.

Ils continuèrent à parler des garçons présents à la fête. Je perdis rapidement tout interêt pour leur conversation et levai la tête pour regarder le ciel. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun nuage. Je pouvais voir le ciel bleu foncé et toutes les étoiles. Il devait y en avoir au moins un million dans le ciel cette nuit-là. C'était si beau.

Une légère brise souffla, et elle fit danser les flammes.

"Je parie qu'une tempête se lève," dit Angela en regardant le ciel.

Le ciel était plus sombre vers l'est. Plusieurs autres personnes regardaient aussi le ciel. Kevin, le gars qui avait planifié toute cette fête, soupira.

"Bon les gars, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir avant que la pluie n'arrive," décida-t-il.

"Aw, allez, Kevie, la pluie fera du mal à qui ?" lui demanda sa petite-amie, qui s'accrochait à son bras, complètement bourrée.

"Ton joli haut," dit-il, en l'embrassant sur la tête. "Personne ne doit partir. J'ai juste pensé que je vous montrerais ces charmants nuages noirs qui s'approchent de nous."

"Je m'en vais," décida Angela. Elle se leva et me tendit la main. "Et toi, Bella ?"

Je soupirai et lui pris la main pour me relever. "Si j'arrive à convaincre Mike de partir."

Jessica et Lauren luttèrent pour se remettre debout. "On va venir avec vous. On est trop ivre pour rouler jusqu'à la maison."

"Et vos voitures ?" demanda Angela.

Lauren fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Je reviendrai la chercher demain. Jess et moi, on est venue ensemble de toute façons."

Je courus jusqu'à Mike. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, toujours entrain de rire avec Tyler. "Hey, bébé," me dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, en me tirant vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je rentre avec Angela," lui dis-je.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" me demanda-t-il, en me serrant un peu plus fort.

"Parce qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir et que je ne veux pas être mouillée," lui dis-je en essayant de m'éloigner. Il soupira et me relâcha.

"Très bien, mais tu n'auras pas de surprise ce soir. J'avais prévu de te donner une surprise, mais non." Il secoua la tête. "Tu es une vilaine fille, Isabella."

"Si tu le dis, Mike," marmonnai-je en me détournant. J'espérai juste qu'il n'aurait pas d'accidents en rentrant. J'avais pensé à rester avec lui et à le ramener moi-même à la maison, mais je voulais partir. Je voulais sortir de cette horrible forêt.

Je sentis la chair de poule couvrir mes bras alors qu'on traversait les bois. Angela et moi utilisions nos portables comme lampe, et c'était juste suffisant pour éclairer le chemin devant nous. Le vent soufflait plus fort maintenant, et les arbres commençaient à se balancer.

"Je n'aime pas ça," marmonnai-je, en regardant droit devant moi.

"Aw, est-ce que Belli-jolie est effrayée ?" gloussa Jessica derrière nous. Elle et Lauren se soutenaient mutuellement pour marcher. Même si leurs gloussements bruyants m'ennuyaient, j'étais heureuse qu'elles fassent du bruit. Le silence de la forêt m'effrayait.

"Non. J'aime juste pas être dans le noir," répondis-je.

"Il n'y rien à craindre," me dit Lauren. "Ces bois ne sont pas hantés."

Je ne craignais pas les fantômes. J'avais plus peur des serials killers qui se baladaient avec des tronçonneuses.

J'eus l'horrible sensation d'être observée et regardai autour de moi. "Angela, je n'aime pas ça," chuchotai-je pour que les deux idiotes qui gloussaient derrière nous ne m'entendent pas.

"Ca ira, Bella. On est presque arrivée."

J'aurais pu jurer entendre quelque chose bouger dans les arbres. Je me tournai pour regarder autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien.

"C'était probablement un hibou ou un truc comme ça," m'apaisa Angela.

Je tombai presque à genoux pour dire une prière lorsque l'on aperçu enfin le petit parking. Le vent soufflait fort maintenant, et on pouvait presque sentir la pluie commencer à tomber. J'envisageai de courir jusqu'à la voiture mais j'aurais eu l'air déséspérée.

Je venais de poser mon pied sur le gravier lorsque quelque chose tomba devant moi. Je criai et tombai en arrière.

Un homme torse nu avec de longs cheveux blond rigola en se redressant de sa position accroupie. "Vraiment désolé," s'excusa-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."

Jessica et Lauren gloussèrent. "Salut," dit Lauren en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt. "D'où tu viens ?"

L'homme sourit. "De l'enfer."

Je commençai rapidement à ramper en arrière, avant d'être stoppée par deux jambes froides et dures. Mon corps se figea alors que je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien se tenir derrière moi. Quoi que ce soit, ça portait un jean. J'avais peur de regarder. Il y aurait peut-être une tronçonneuse au-dessus de moi et je ne voulais vraiment me faire entailler le visage.

Au lieu de cela, je sentis une main brusque me caresser la tête.

"Et bien, regarde ce qu'on a là, James," ronronna une voix féminine derrière moi. "De si jolies filles."

L'homme devant nous, James, sourit en s'approchant de Jessica et Lauren. "De jolies filles ivres, tu veux dire," dit-il gentiment en effleurant la joue de Jessica. "C'est quoi ton nom, beauté ?"

"Jessica," gloussa-t-elle.

Était-elle saoûle au point de ne pas sentir le danger ? Je tremblai si fort que je ne voyais même plus clair. On allait toutes mourir ! Je le savais.

"S'il vous plaît, ne nous faîtes pas de mal," pleura Angela.

James la regarda et sourit moqueusement. "Je ne poserais pas un seul doigt sur toi, chérie, tant que tu feras ce qu'on te dira."

La femme derrière moi m'agrippa soudainement les cheveux pour me remettre debout. "Celle-là sent très bon," souffla-t-elle en reniflant mon cou. "J'en ai l'eau à la bouche."

"Sage, Victoria," ordonna James. "Je parie qu'elle se vendra bien sur le marché. Elle est vierge."

La femme derrière moi, Victoria, gloussa en frottant son nez contre mon cou. "Une petite gorgée ne lui fera pas de mal..."

"Non !" James se jeta sur elle et me tira. Il me poussa sur le gravier. "Elle n'est pas pour toi !"

Ils se grognèrent dessus comme des chiens sauvages. Victoria gronda avant de se reculer. Elle tourna son regard noir vers les autres. "Mets les dans le van !"

"Quoi ? Non ! Pitié !" supplia Angela.

Victoria aggripa ses cheveux et elle commença à la traîner. "Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, poupée. Personne ne te sauvera, tu sais."

James sourit en s'approchant de moi. "C'est l'heure d'aller faire un tour, sucre d'orge," dit-il en se penchant vers moi. Je criai lorsqu'il me tira par la nuque pour me remettre debout et il me porta jusqu'à un grand van blanc. Je me débattis et gigotai mais rien ne fonctionna. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer !

"Cours, Jessica !" criai-je, en comprenant qu'il serait impossible de s'échapper.

Elles réalisèrent finalement qu'on était en danger, et coururent dans les bois en criant. "Pitié !" priai-je. "A l'aide."

James me jeta à l'arrière du van. "Je reviens." Il disparut soudainement.

Je criai lorsque Victoria me tira vers le fond du van par les cheveux. Elle me jeta contre la tôle, juste à côté d'Angela. Elle avait une sorte de masque sur le visage. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de lui faire ?

"Non !" criai-je. Victoria m'aggripa par les cheveux pour m'immobiliser la tête. "Pitié ! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Mon-mon père est le chef de la police ! Il vous retrouvera !"

Elle sourit moqueusement. "Bon, je déteste devoir te dire ça, mais ça ne t'aidera pas, tu sais ?"

Elle me plaqua contre la tôle et posa le masque de force sur mon nez. Elle maintint ma tête en place alors qu'elle nouait le masque derrière ma tête. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je la regardai avec terreur appuyer sur une bonbonne de gaz à côté de moi. Une odeur sucrée me monta aux narines. Du gaz hilarant. Je le savais parce que j'avais du me faire arracher mes dents de sagesse. Mon corps commença à devenir lourd. Je fus vaguement consciente que mes mains se faisaient attacher.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Lauren et Jessica sous le bras. Ils leur firent la même chose, sauf qu'elle se débattèrent moins. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de les fermer.

**

* * *

**

**Comme d'hab', un teaser si vous m'en faites la demande par review. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire alors reviews !  
****  
Oh, et j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil, allez y faire un tour !  
**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je détestai le gaz hilarant.

Je le détestai parce que ça ne faisait pas dormir, ça rendait juste très faible. Ma tête me faisait terriblement mal. Chaque son résonnait dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me criait encore et encore dans les oreilles. Je voulais arracher le masque et respirer de l'air frais et propre. Le gaz n'avait même plus d'odeur.

'Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête," pleurai-je.

Tout mon corps était endormi et faible. Je pourrais probablement parler si je le voulais, mais je n'avais même pas assez d'énergie pour essayer.

Je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps on était dans ce van. On pourrait y être depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines. Chaque minute semblait passer si lentement. Chaque nouveau bruit, chaque syllabe que prononçait Victoria résonnait pendant une éternité dans ma tête. Ça me rendait dingue.

Au bout d'un moment, je fus capable d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. On était toutes alignées d'un côté du van. Angela était à ma gauche et Jessica était à ma droite. Angela avait l'air d'être évanouie, mais Jessica était...ben, entrain de rire. Elle et Lauren étaient baillonée. Alors que le gaz nous avait assomé Angela et moi, il semblait les faire planer. Elles s'amusaient probablement beaucoup. Elles ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Après une éternité, le van s'arrêta et Victoria monta à l'arrière avec nous. "Okay, les filles. C'est l'heure de soulager vos vessies," annonça-t-elle.

Merci Seigneur. Ma vessie était pleine et douloureuse.

Elle détacha d'abord Angela avant de l'emmener. Je me perdis à nouveau dans le vague, donc les dix minutes pendant lesquelles elles furent parties me donnèrent l'impression d'être passées en quelques secondes. Victoria enleva soudainement mon masque et commença à me tirer quelque part. Ma tête tournait et je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds. Je tombai au sol et m'égratignai la joue. Victoria soupira et me remit sur mes pieds.

"Sale petite maladroite," marmonna-t-elle en me traînant vers la salle de bain.

On était sur une aire de repos. L'effet du gaz commençait à se dissiper lentement. Malheureusement, il fut remplacé par la nausée. Victoria remarqua ma pâleur et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ?" me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Je me sens malade," marmonnai-je en me tenant l'estomac.

Elle me laissa tomber sur le sol sale des toilettes et je rampai jusqu'à la cuvette. Je vomis deux fois avant de me sentir un peu mieux. Victoria attendit impatiemment que je termine, avant de venir tout nettoyer. Ma gorge était irritée et j'avais cet horrible arrière-goût dans la bouche.

"Est-ce que je peux boire un coup ?" demandai-je prudemment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle fit un signe de la tête vers la fontaine d'eau. Je pris quelques gorgées avant de les recracher. L'eau était chaude et avait un goût bizarre.

Je fus à nouveau traînée jusqu'au van et jetée à l'intérieur.

"James, on va devoir faire une piqûre à celle-là," grogna Victoria, alors qu'elle détachait Jessica. "Le gaz la rend malade."

James me regarda avant d'hocher la tête. "Vais le faire."

Dès qu'elles furent parties, il monta à l'arrière du van et commença à fouiller dans une glacière. Je le regardai prudemment remplir une seringue avec un drôle de liquide. Mon estomac se retourna lorsque je compris que c'était pour moi. Je détestai les aiguilles.

"Très bien, sucre d'orge," dit-il, en venant vers moi avec cette longue chose pointue. "Il est l'heure pour toi de faire une grosse sieste."

Je criai et me pressai contre la tôle. "Non ! Pitié !"

James me fit un sourire moqueur. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'as peur d'une petite aiguille ?" Il m'attrapa brutalement le bras. "Ben t'as raison. T'es sur le point d'être assomée jusqu'à demain, chérie." Ses mains étaient aussi froides que la glace.

C'était la première fois que je voyais l'un d'entre eux de près. Ils n'étaient pas humains. James avait des yeux rouges cramoisis et il était pâle. Sa pâleur n'était pas naturelle.

Il en profita pour me planter l'aiguille dans le bras. J'haletai et essayai de me débattre. "Là, chut, chérie. Tu vas dormir maintenant," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Tout commença à tourner autour de moi, puis tout devint noir.

**ooOoo**

Je me réveillai avec une énorme migraine.

Je grognai et roulai sur le sol gelé du van. On était toujours entrain de rouler. Ça faisait combien de temps ?

"Bella ?" chuchota quelqu'un.

Je réussis à lever la tête pour voir Angela assise. Elle ne portait plus de masque mais ses mains étaient toujours attachée devant elle. Jessica et Lauren étaient avachies contre le van avec des seaux à côté d'elles. Elles étaient toutes les deux très pâles. Je me sentis mal pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" grognai-je, en me frottant la tête.

"On a été kidnappée," chuchota Angela.

"Ouais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'ils m'aient drogués ?" demandai-je, en luttant pour m'asseoir. Mes membres me donnaient l'impression d'être de la gelée.

Elle secoua la tête. "Il ne s'est rien passé. On roule depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps et on s'est arrêté au moins deux fois pour aller aux toilettes. Ils nous ont enlevé le gaz ce matin." Elle regarda vers l'avant du van avec nervosité. "Je pense qu'on est presque arrivés."

Je voulais lui demander où on allait, mais elle en savait pas plus que moi. Aucune de nous ne savait quoi que ce soit, et je n'allais certainement pas demander à ces deux créatures.

Ma tête continua à me faire mal alors que je me laissai tomber à côté d'Angela. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à pleurer. "Bella, j'ai si peur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?"

Si mes mains n'avaient pas été attachées, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de me serrer contre elle pour poser ma tête sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Elle éclata en sanglots hystériques.

"Est-ce qu'on va devoir vous refaire prendre du gaz ?" nous menaça Victoria.

Angela arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Je pouvais la sentir retenir son souffle pour rester silencieuse. On avait été kidnappées par deux créatures qui n'étaient visiblement pas humaines. Comment croyait-elle qu'on allait réagir ?

Victoria soupira soudainement et se leva de son siège. "Okay, c'est l'heure de préparer les humains pour l'arrivée."

Je me raidis lorsqu'elle sortit des foulards et des sortes de muselières d'un sac. Elle tira Angela par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de moi. Bien sûr, le réflexe d'Angela fut de crier et de se débattre. Elle reçut une gifle pour ça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Victoria lui enfonça la muselière dans la bouche et lui noua le foulard autour des yeux.

"S'il vous plaît !" gémis-je lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi. "Pitié ne faites pas ça ! Laissez-nous partir !"

"Hmm, aussi desespérée que tu puisses avoir l'air...non." Elle agrippa mes cheveux et me tira la tête en arrière. Je criai de douleur et elle enfonça la muselière dans la bouche. Ça me bloqua la mâchoire donc je ne pus plus émettre le moindre son. Le métal me blessait les gencives, mais je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien pour ça.

Ma panique augmenta lorsqu'elle noua le foulard sur mes yeux, m'enlevant la vue. J'étais complètement impuissante maintenant. Ils pourraient me faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et je ne pourrais pas me débattre. Pas que j'en aurai été capable si j'avais été libre de mes mouvements. J'avais trop peur pour me débattre.

Soudainement, le van s'arrêta. J'entendis James soupirer bruyamment avant de se tourner vers nous. "On peut faire un seul voyage avec elles quatre," décida-t-il. "T'en prends deux et j'en prends deux."

J'haletai lorsque je sentis un bras froid s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Ma tête tomba en avant lorsque je fus soulevée du sol et portée quelque part. Le sang commençait à me monter au cerveau. Je m'évanouis une seconde avant de sentir quelqu'un me déposer sur quelque chose de doux. On aurait dit un matelas. La pièce dans laquelle on était sentait le moisi. On était probablement dans une cave.

Le foulard et le baillon furent enlevés de mon visage. Effectivement, on était dans une grande cave. Chacune de nous était assise sur un vieux matelas sale. Jessica et Lauren eurent l'air dégoûtées.

"Ne vous mettez pas trop à l'aise," nous prévint Victoria. "Ce n'est pas permanent."

Elle fit volte-face et disparut. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, la pièce devint complètement noire. Je ne pouvais même plus voir mes mains.

Angela commença à pleurer hystériquement quelque part dans la pièce.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda Jessica.

"Je ne sais pas, mais on doit trouver un moyen de sortir," répondit Lauren.

"Comment ?" chuchotai-je, en me roulant en boule sur le matelas dégoûtant. "On ne voit rien."

"La femme a dit que ce n'était pas permanent. On pourra trouver un moyen de s'enfuir quand ils nous déplaceront."

Le seul problème était qu'on ne savait pas quand on serait déplacés.

On attendit dans la cave sombre et froide pendant une éternité. On ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester assise à attendre.

Les pleurs d'Angela durèrent au moins vingt minutes, puis elle devint silencieuse. Je supposai qu'elle s'était endormie. Jessica et Lauren planifiaient notre évasion. Elles s'étaient faufilées hors de leurs maisons des centaines de fois, donc je savais qu'elles étaient passées professionnelles dans l'art de s'enfuir. Je décidai de rester silencieuse et de les laisser planifier notre fuite.

La fuite était notre seule chance. Ils avaient visiblement prévu quelque chose pour nous. Quoi que ce soit, ce ne serait pas plaisant. J'avais vus trop de séries policières pour pouvoir rester calme dans cette situation. Et si ils nous vendaient comme esclaves sexuelles ? Et si James nous violait lui-même ? Je sanglotai silencieusement en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je voulais mon père.

**ooOoo**

Je dûs m'endormir aussi. Je me réveillai à cause d'une lumière éblouissante. Victoria venait d'entrer en portant une boîte. Elle la jeta par terre près du lit de Lauren.

"Très bien, qui veut commencer ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Qu- qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?" demanda nerveusement Jessica.

Victoria sourit innocemment. "On va juste vous donner un bain. Alors, qui veut commencer ?"

On était pas stupides. On savait toutes qu'ils allaient faire plus que nous donner un bain. Je fis la stupide erreur d'essayer de m'éloigner d'elle. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent instantanément sur moi et son sourire de prédateur réapparut.

"Formidable ! Merci de te porter volontaire, Bella," dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi. J'essayai de me reculer, mais elle fut sur moi en un instant.

Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira vers elle. Je criai et poussai de toute mes forces contre son bras gelé, essayant de me dégager.

"Ne bouge pas," grogna-t-elle en me plaquant au matelas. Je gémis alors qu'elle attachait quelque chose à mon cou. "Aw, ne pleure pas Bella. C'est juste un collier."

Un collier ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle mit un collier ?

Elle attacha rapidement une laisse au collier et commença à me tirer hors de la pièce. Je tirai sur la laisse pour relever la tête.

"Stop ! Pitié !" suppliai-je. Le collier m'étranglait, et mon dos frappait violemment le sol. J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir.

Victoria arrêta finalement de tirer sur sa laisse pour m'attraper par la nuque à la place. "Nettoyez la et ensuite mettez la dans le chenil."

Le chenil ? Comme pour les chiens ?

Plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche se dirigèrent vers moi. L'un d'entre eux m'agrippa par la nuque et me leva du sol. "Pitié !" pleurai-je. "Reposez-moi ! Ça fait mal !"

Il me laissa tomber au sol et il me gifla. "La ferme ! Tu ne parles que quand on t'en donne la permission !" rugit-il. Il me gifla à nouveau et m'assomma contre le mur. Avant que je puisse reprendre mes esprits, ils m'entourèrent et attachèrent ma laisse au mur. J'essayai de me débattre mais ma laisse était très courte et je ne pouvais pas aller très loin.

"Déshabille toi !" m'ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que j'enlève mes vêtements devant tous ces hommes. Je me pressai contre le mur, essayant de m'échapper.

"Bien...si tu ne veux pas enlever tes vêtements toi-même-"

L'un d'entre eux tendit la main et m'attrapa par la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à m'agripper par la nuque ?

"Non ! Pitié !" suppliai-je alors qu'il agrippait mon chemisier. Il me l'arracha et ouvrit mon soutien-gorge. Je sanglotai alors qu'ils me déshabillaient. "Pitié ! Pitié !" continuai-je à supplier. Deux hommes me plaquèrent au sol alors que les autres m'aspergeaient d'eau glacée. Je criai et essayai de m'enfuir en rampant.

"Arrête de pleurnicher ! George ! Va chercher une muselière !" ordonna quelqu'un.

L'un des hommes m'agrippa les cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière. Ils placèrent une petite muselière autour de ma bouche avant de me laisser tomber au sol. Je sanglotai tristement et me roulai en boule. Ils continuèrent à m'asperger d'eau glacée. Finalement, ils arrêtèrent et commencèrent à me frotter brutalement avec une brosse qui était normalement utilisée pour laver les animaux. La brosse me déchirait la peau. Le savon qu'ils utilisaient me brûlait les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus les supplier d'arrêter à cause de la muselière. Finalement, ils m'aspergèrent le visage d'eau.

Ils arrêtèrent de me noyer avec l'eau glacée, puis ils commencèrent à m'essuyer avec une serviette rêche. On aurait dit que ces monstres ignoraient la signification même du mot 'douceur'. Quelqu'un commença à me démêler les cheveux avec une brosse pour chien. Les dents pointues m'arrachèrent le cuir chevelu, me faisant gémir.

'Pitié, arrêtez !' suppliai-je mentalement. 'Oh pitié, stop !'

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Angela vivre ça. Si elle s'était effondrée après qu'on ait été kidnappée, elle ne serait pas capable de supporter ça. Ils lui feraient sûrement du mal.

Finalement, ils me relâchèrent et me laissèrent tomber par terre.

"Habille toi !" aboya l'un d'entre eux.

Quelqu'un me lança un sac en plastique. Je l'ouvris rapidement pour en sortir des vêtements. Il y avait un soutien-gorge, un boxer pour femme, un débardeur, et un short de basket-ball. J'enfilai mes vêtements, voulant me dissimuler au regard des ces créatures démoniaques.

L'un d'entre eux me siffla.

"Je parie que quelqu'un va mettre le prix pour toi, ma douce," dit-il.

"Emmène la au chenil et laisse lui la muselière !" ordonna quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre pleurer toute la nuit !"

Quelqu'un attrapa la laisse et commença à me tirer. J'essayai de me relever, mais il ne ralentit pas une seule fois pour me laisser faire. Il me tira à travers le couloir jusque dans une pièce froide avec de grandes cages entassées les unes sur les autres. L'un des monstre me leva et me jeta dans une des cages. Il ferma immédiatement la porte après m'avoir jetée dedans, ne me laissant pas la moindre chance de m'échapper. J'abattis mes poings sur les barreaux, espérant que j'arriverai à sortir. Le monstre devant moi se contenta de rire.

"Fais de beaux rêves, petite fille," dit-il en ricanant. Il continua à rire alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Je gémis et rampai au fond de la cage. Ça me rappelait les chenils des vétérinaires. Il y avait une couverture placée sur le sol pour que je ne dorme pas sur le sol gelé et métalique. Le toit était trop bas pour que je puisse me mettre debout, donc je devrais rester à quatre pattes. Je me roulai en boule pour essayer de me réchauffer. La pièce était si froide et mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Ils nous traitaient comme des animaux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi nous ?

Mon corps était épuisé. Une fois que je fus allongée, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**

* * *

**

**Plutôt violent, non ?** **Comme d'hab, un teaser du prochain chapitre si vous m'en faites la demande dans votre review.**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me réveillai en entendant la porte de ma cage s'ouvrir.

L'un des monstres tendit la main et enleva la muselière de ma bouche avant de pousser une gamelle pour chien vers moi. J'attrapai la gamelle, priant pour que ce soit quelque chose à manger. Mon estomac se retourna lorsque je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était de la nourriture pour chien. De la vraie nourriture pour chien !

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sucre d'orge ?" me demanda le monstre. Il avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. "Tu n'aimes pas la nourriture ?"

"C'est...c'est de la nourriture pour chien !" criai-je, horrifiée.

Il ricana. "Bonne observation, petite humaine. C'est de la nourriture pour chien."

"Je ne peux pas manger ça !"

Il me fit une moue moqueuse. "Oh, c'est dommage. Je suppose que tu ne mangeras rien alors."

C'était dingue. Comment pouvaient-ils nous traiter ainsi ? Je veux dire, visiblement, ces créatures démoniaques n'étaient pas humaines mais ça ne leur donnait pas le droit de nous traiter comme des animaux. J'étais un être humain. Pas un chien. Je refusai de manger cette nourriture dégoûtante.

"Tu refuses peut-être de manger maintenant, mais dans quelques jours, cette nourriture deviendra très apétissante," me dit une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je me figeai et attendis que cette personne me dise quelque chose d'autre. Quand ce ne fut pas le cas, je décidai de parler.

"Qui es-tu ?" demandai-je.

"Ca ne compte pas. Je suis comme toi. Un animal. Bientôt, ton identité ne comptera plus. Tu feras tout ce qu'il faudra. Pour survivre." Le ton de sa voix était morne. Il n'y avait aucune émotion.

"Ils nous transforment vraiment en animaux," chuchotai-je avec horreur.

"C'est ce qu'on est," me répondit la voix. "Des animaux. Des animaux de compagnie. On est rien pour eux."

"C'est qui eux ?" demandai-je.

La voix au-dessus de moi se fit silencieuse pendant un moment. "Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt." Je gémis et rampai à nouveau dans l'ombre de ma cage. "Ils vont bientôt commencer à te dresser. Fais attention à la rousse. Elle est démoniaque."

Victoria. Il devait parler de Victoria.

"Y'a un moyen de s'échapper ?" chuchotai-je.

"Non," répondit doucement la voix. "C'est impossible de s'échapper. Ils nous gardent tout le temps enfermés dans ces cages."

J'étais sûre qu'il y avait un moyen de s'enfuir de là. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous garder enfermés tout le temps. Ils devraient bien nous laisser sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Bien sûr, ils nous surveillaient probablement de très près lorsqu'ils nous sortaient de nos cages. En plus, ces créatures là n'étaient pas humaines. Ils avaient probablement des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils pourraient probablement nous rattraper avant même qu'on fasse un pas.

J'attendis que le monstre disparaisse avant de décider d'essayer de trouver mes amies. "Angela ? Jessica ? Lauren ?" appellai-je doucement.

"Bella ? C'est toi ?" haleta Angela sur ma gauche. Je pressai mon visage contre les barreaux pour essayer de la voir. Bien sûr, c'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu va bien ?" demandai-je.

Elle sanglota durement. "Oh Bella ! J'ai si peur !" pleura-t-elle.

"Moi aussi, Angela," chuchotai-je. "Moi aussi."

"Je ne mangerais pas cette merde !" dit Jessica quelque part au-dessus de moi. "Je ne suis pas un chien."

"Jessica, je pense que tu es juste à côté de moi," dit Lauren. "Bella, où es-tu ?"

"En dessous de toi," marmonnai-je. "Angela aussi."

"Ben, c'est fantastique, le matelas couvert d'urine commence à me manquer," se plaignit Jessica.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'on était déjà chanceuse d'être en vie, mais je gardai la bouche fermée. Jessica et Lauren allaient passer tout leur temps à se plaindre et on ne pourrait rien y faire. Elles n'analysaient jamais complètement les situations. Elles pensaient à leur confort avant tout. Si elles n'étaient pas heureuses, tout le monde le saurait, qu'on le veuille ou non. Elles se moquaient qu'on ait été kidnappées par des monstres qui voulaient nous transformer en animaux. Elles ne voyaient que le fait qu'elles étaient enfermées dans des cages, et qu'elles devraient manger de la nourriture pour chien.

"Il faut qu'on sorte de là, " répéta Lauren.

"Et comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ça ?" demanda Jessica. "On est plutôt enfermées."

"Je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver un moyen de sortir de là."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Je n'en suis pas encore là."

Quelqu'un soupira bruyamment. "Si vous ne la fermez pas, quelqu'un va venir vous fouetter. Je vous suggère de vous taire."

"Genre je vais me taire," s'énerva Jessica. "Si je veux parler, je vais parler. On verra bien ce qu'ils feront."

"Ils te tueront si tu refuses d'obéir," dit doucement quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'avais aucun doute là dessus, ils nous tueraient. C'était des monstres.

Jessica et Lauren continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte s'ouvrir. Je gémis silencieusement lorsque je vis des cheveux roux vif. Il était temps de disparaître au fond de la cage. Je me roulai en boule tout au fond et priai qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour moi. Victoria ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa la pointe de son fouet toucher le sol.

"Où sont mes nouveaux petits animaux ?" roucoula-t-elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à ma gauche et ouvrit une porte. J'entendis Angela crier. "Dis moi, où sont tes petites amies ?"

Je cachai ma tête sous mes bras et priai pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Mes prières ne furent pas entendues. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Une main brutale m'aggrippa les cheveux et me tira hors de la cage. Je criai de douleur et fus jetée au sol à côté d'Angela. Elle était assise par terre et avait une laisse à son collier. Victoria attacha une laisse à mon collier avant de la tendre à l'un des sales types qui se tenaient derrière elle.

"Emmène les en promenade, Dave," ordonna-t-elle.

Le monstre derrière elle sourit puis il me frappa au visage d'un coup de poing. "Les animaux ne marchent pas sur deux jambes !" cria-t-il en me frappant à nouveau. "Rampe comme tu dois le faire !"

Il devait plaisanter. Je n'allais pas ramper sur ce sol. Je n'arriverais jamais à le suivre.

Le monstre nous donna quelques secondes pour nous mettre à quatre pattes, puis il commença à nous tirer vers la porte. J'essayai de suivre son rythme, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de ramper. Angela tomba en moins d'une seconde et elle commença à pleurer. Je réussis à le suivre jusqu'à la porte vitrée avant qu'il ne tire sur ma laisse et qu'il ne me fasse perdre mon équilibre.

"Stupides humaines," renifla-t-il. Il nous tira par les cheveux pour nous relever, puis il nous guida dans le couloir. On fut autorisée à aller aux toilettes, puis Victoria nous rejoignit avec Lauren et Jessica.

"Laisse les marcher," décida-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas que ça nous prenne toute la journée."

Ils nous firent visiter l'endroit où on était retenues captives. Ils nous montrèrent le cabinet du vétérinaire, la salle de sport, le toiletteur, et bien sûr, la salle de dressage. Victoria nous expliqua notre avenir d'une manière simple et directe.

On allait devenir des animaux de compagnie.

On allait devenir des animaux de compagnie pour ces créatures démoniaques qui nous avaient arraché à nos maisons. On allait être traitées comme des chiens. Les dresseurs allaient nous apprendre à devenir de parfaits animaux de compagnie. On regarda une séance de dressage...et mon estomac se retourna.

L'un des dresseurs se tenait au milieu de la salle avec une fille. Il lui dit de s'asseoir, et elle s'assit. Ensuite, il lui dit de venir et elle rampa jusqu'à lui. Le pire était, que quand elle faisait quelque chose de juste, il lui donnait une récompense et elle avait l'air d'en être contente. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un chien qui avait reçu un os !

Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être traitée comme un animal.

On continua à regarde le dressage encore un peu avant que Victoria et ses hommes de main nous ramènent au chenil. Elle nous dit ensuite qu'on resterait là jusqu'à ce que notre dressage soit fini. Ensuite, on serait emmenée à l'Animalerie.

Je pleurai hystériquement rien qu'à cette pensée. C'était un cauchemar. De toute ma vie, je n'aurai jamais cru que je finirai dans un chenil, à être traitée comme un chien.

"Il faut qu'on sorte de là," chuchota Jessica. "Je ne ramperai pas à quatre pattes comme un chien."

"On va sortir de là," promit Lauren.

J'espérai qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

**Encore un peu d'horreur ! Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Notre dressage commença le jour suivant.

Les monstres me traînèrent hors de ma cage très tôt. Ils attachèrent une laisse à mon collier et m'emmenèrent chez le Vétérinaire. J'y subis un examen complet. Le Vétérinaire me fit quelques piqûres qui me rendirent nauséeuse. Ils dûrent m'attacher à la table pour pouvoir me piquer avec l'aiguille. Victoria n'était vraiment pas contente de moi.

"Tu vas payer pour ton mauvais comportement," me prévint-elle en me traînant chez le Toiletteur.

Le salon du Toiletteur s'avèra être l'endroit où Victoria m'avait emmenée après m'avoir traînée hors de la cave. Ils attachèrent encore une fois ma laisse au mur et ils m'arrosèrent d'eau glacée. J'essayai de retenir mes larmes lorsqu'ils me lavèrent et me rasèrent brutalement. Une fois que je fus sèche, le Toiletteur me brossa les cheveux et me coupa les pointes.

"Très bien, ma belle," dit-il, en me mettant une claque sur les fesses. "On a fini."

Mon estomac se noua lorsque je réalisai que c'était Victoria qui allait venir me chercher.

Elle arriva en traînant Angela par sa laisse. "Viens, toi," m'ordonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts. J'obéis et la rejoignis, ne voulant pas m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis que je n'en avais déjà.

Elle m'entraîna dans la salle de dressage et attacha ma laisse au mur. "Sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux animaux lorsqu'ils sont méchants ?" me demanda-t-elle en m'agrippant pas la mâchoire. Quand je ne répondis pas, elle me poussa brutalement la tête en arrière. "Répond moi !"

"Vous les punissez," gémis-je.

Elle sourit. "Brave fille." Soudainement, son sourire disparut et elle me gifla. Je volai jusque contre le mur. "Désormais, tu te comporteras bien ! Je n'accepterais pas que l'un de mes animaux de compagnie se comporte comme un enfant désobéissant !"

Elle attrapa un journal roulé et commença à me taper avec. J'avais vu des gens rouler leurs journaux pour frapper leurs chiens, mais je ne pensai pas qu'ils voulaient vraiment les blesser. Le papier m'entailla la peau et me laissa de gros bleus sur tout le corps. Quand j'essayai de me rouler en boule pour me protéger, elle décida de me piétiner avec ses talons pointus à la place.

'Je veux rentrer chez moi,' criai-je mentalement.

La séance de dressage dura des heures. A la fin de la journée, j'étais complètement couverte d'hématomes, et je mourrai de faim. Parce que j'avais été une 'méchante fille', je n'avais pas eu le droit de manger. Victoria me jeta dans ma cage et accrocha une carte rouge au verrou. C'était un code pour que ceux qui nous nourrissaient, pour qu'ils ne me donnent pas de nourriture.

Je me traînai jusqu'à ma couverture et attrapai mon bol d'eau. Il n'y en avait presque plus. Elle était viciée, mais je mourrai de soif. J'avais besoin d'eau.

**ooOoo**

Chaque jour se déroula ainsi.

Victoria venait nous sortir une par une de nos cages. Parfois, elle nous dressait toutes ensembles, mais la plupart du temps, elle nous dressait une par une. Apparemment, j'étais la 'méchante fille' du groupe. Toutes les autres lui obéissaient comme des 'braves filles', alors que je résistai. Je ne voulais pas être traitée comme un animal.

Je perdis le compte des jours, et essayai juste de rester en vie. Chaque jour apportait de nouvelles blessures. Des hématomes, principalement, mais aussi des coupures profondes et parfois, des foulures. J'étais convaincue que Victoria m'avait cassé le poignet, mais elle ne fit rien pour me soigner. J'avais du mal à ramper à cause de ma blessure.

"Bella, t'es réveillée ?" chuchota Lauren, un jour.

J'ouvris douloureusement les yeux. Elle se tenait devant ma cage. Comme arrivait-elle à se balader librement ?

"On sort d'ici," me chuchota-t-elle.

"Quand ?" demandai-je faiblement.

"Bientôt. Ils partent pour quelques jours."

"Qui ?" demandai-je, complètement confuse.

"Les monstres. Ils partent tous ensemble. Ils laissent d'autres humains nous surveiller."

Je m'assis et réalisai que le cauchemar touchait à sa fin. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. On a tout prévu. Tout ce qu'on devra faire, c'est courir," me chuchota-t-elle. "T'arriveras à courir ?"

J'acquiescai. "Ouais, c'est juste mon poignet."

"Génial. On te fera sortir de là," me promit-elle.

Mon coeur s'accélera d'impatience. On allait sortir de là ! On allait rentrer à la maison !

**ooOoo**

Victoria ne nous prévint pas qu'elle allait partir. Un matin, je me réveillai pour voir des humains pousser mon bol de nourriture dans ma cage.

"Quoi ?" cria-t-il lorsque je le regardai. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder !"

Il mit un coup de poing dans ma cage, me faisant sursauter. Je gémis et reculai tout au fond de ma cage. L'homme renifla et continua à avancer. Personne ne montrait la moindre sympathie ici. Bien sûr, j'étais convaincue qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Victoria lavait probablement le cerveau de tout le monde pour les transformer en créatures sans coeur.

On avait juste cinq minutes pour manger notre petit-déjeuner le matin, ensuite quelqu'un venait récupérer nos bols. On avait aussi notre premier trajet aux toilettes. Je regardai Jessica et Lauren alors qu'on se mettait en ligne, mais elles secouèrent la tête. Pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait ?

Deux adultes nous emmenèrent à la salle de bain et nous laissèrent y entrer par cinq. Une fois qu'on eut fini, ils nous firent retourner au chenil. Je regardai à nouveau Jessica et Lauren, mais elle secouèrent la tête. Peut-être qu'on ne s'enfuirait pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'ils s'y attendaient.

Je retournai au fond de ma cage et me roulait en boule pour faire une sieste. J'étais si fatiguée. Chaque fois que j'étais renvoyée dans ma cage, je m'endormai. Je ne pensai jamais 'Je veux sortir.' C'était le contraire. 'Je veux rester là !'

Les 'animaux' qui n'étaient dans le chenil que depuis un mois n'avait pas le droit de manger à midi, donc les serveurs nous faisaient toujours sauter le déjeuner. Je n'aurai jamais crû pouvoir manger de la nourriture pour chien un jour, mais après avoir passé quatre jours avec juste dans l'eau dans l'estomac, j'avais dû manger. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'aurai cru. Bien sûr, ça avait un goût dégoûtant et c'était probablement entrain de m'empoisonner lentement, mais ça apaisait ma faim.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de retourner à la salle de bain. Les deux femmes qui étaient de garde s'approchèrent et laissèrent sortir tout le monde sauf moi. Je gémis et appuyai ma main contre la grille. On n'avait pas le droit de parler, mais j'avais trouver le moyen de faire du bruit quand j'en avais besoin.

Une des femmes me lança un regard noir. "Quoi ?" râla-t-elle.

Je fis la moue, les suppliant de me laisser sortir.

"Non. Ce n'est pas ton tour. Attends comme tout le monde," me cracha-t-elle avant de faire volte-face. Elle avait prit Jessica, Lauren et Angela. Et si elles décidaient de s'enfuir sans moi ? Je ne voulais pas être abandonnée !

Heureusement, elles revinrent quinze minutes plus tard. Jessica me lança un regard compréhensif en remontant dans sa cage.

A la fin de la journée, on ne s'était toujours pas échappées. Je commençai à me sentir anxieuse. Et si elles avaient renoncé ? Et si on ne s'échappait pas ? Si c'était le cas, alors je devrais me préparer un autre plan. Il fallait que je sorte de la. Je ne tiendrais pas plus d'un mois. Victoria me tuerait.

**ooOoo**

"Bella," siffla quelqu'un. Je grognai et me tournai dans mon sommeil. "Bella !" Quelqu'un tapa du poing contre ma porte.

J'haletai et ouvris les yeux. Jessica était devant moi avec une clé dans la main.

"Viens," chuchota-t-elle.

Je rampai vers la porte alors qu'elle la dévérouillait. Mes membres protèstèrent alors que je me relevai et m'étirai. Passer mes journées roulée en boule ne me faisait vraiment pas du bien.

Jessica libéra rapidement Angela, puis elle nous fit signe de la suivre. Lauren apparut soudainement dans le couloir, manquant de me faire crier. Heureusement, Jessica plaqua sa main sur mes lèvres avant que le moindre son ne puisse s'en échapper.

"Toutes les portes sont fermées de l'extérieur," chuchota Lauren. "Victoria a prit le passe-partout avec elle."

"Y'a un autre moyen de sortir ?" chuchota Angela.

"Ouais, va falloir passer par la fenêtre." Elle nous fit signe de la suivre. Elle nous mena jusqu'à une fenêtre sans barreaux dans l'un des bureaux. Heureusement, la fenêtre n'était pas vérouillée.

Je sentis un sentiment de malaise m'envahir. C'était trop facile.

La chute depuis la fenêtre ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre ou deux, rien qui ne nous laisserait avec des os brisés. Jessica sauta la première, puis Angela. Je me préparai à être la dernière à descendre, mais Lauren me fit signe d'y aller. Je fus surprise, j'aurais crû qu'elle serait la première à passer.

"Et maintenant, comment on sort ?" demanda Angela.

On était entourés par un immense mur en pierre. Impossible de l'escalader. On était piégées.

"Il doit y avoir une porte quelque part," siffla Jessica. On resta pliée en deux pour suivre le mur, cherchant une porte. Quand on en trouva finalement une, nos espoirs disparurent. On ne pouvait passer n'y au-dessus n'y en-dessous. On était piégée.

"Comment on sort de là ?" demanda Lauren à voix haute. Elle soupira bruyamment et mit un coup de pied dans la porte. "Et maintenant ?"

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'abandonner. Elles avaient toutes l'air d'être sur le point d'abandonner. Comment osaient-elles ? On y était presque !

Je regardai autour de moi, espérant trouver un arbre ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à escalader la porte. Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose. Je regardai mes amies, sachant qu'elles n'apprécieraient probablement pas mon idée.

"Je sais comment sortir," chuchotai-je.

Elles me regardèrent toutes. "Vraiment ?" me répondit Angela sur le même ton.

J'hochai la tête et pointai du doigt la bouche d'égout qui perçait le mur. Si on arrivait à l'ouvrir, on pourrait ramper dedans et trouver une sortie. Ce serait humide et répugnant, mais si ça nous sortait de là, j'étais prête à essayer.

Personne n'eut l'air terriblement enchantée par mon idée, mais elles hochèrent, tout de même, toutes la tête.

"C'est notre seule chance," décida Jessica. On utilisa la clé qu'on avait volé pour ouvrir une cabane à outils. J'entrai dedans pour y trouver un marteau et un pied-de-biche.

"On doit se dépêcher," chuchota Lauren. "Les gardes font leur ronde dans cinq minutes."

On se précipita ensuite vers la bouche d'égout. J'écrasai le marteau dessus jusqu'à ce que les grilles se tordent. Lauren plaça ensuite le pied-de-biche en-dessous et bougea la plaque. Le trou était à peine suffisamment large pour qu'on puisse s'y glisser, donc on devrait y aller une par une.

On se regarda toutes avec nervosité.

"Je passerai la première," chuchota Jessica d'une voix tremblante. Elle s'assit et glissa ses jambes dans le trou. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de se laisser tomber. Elle cria et disparut.

"Est-ce ça va ?" demanda Angela lorsqu'on l'entendit toucher le sol.

"Oui. Ce n'est pas si profond."

Quel soulagement.

"On a besoin d'une lampe torche !" nous dit-elle.

"J'en ai vu une dans cabane à outil," me rappelai-je. "Je vais la chercher."

Lauren acquiesca. "Dépêches-toi, Bella."

Je courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la cabane à outil et attrapai les trois lampes posées sur une étagère. A l'instant où je sortis de la cabane, une alarme forte et aiguë résonna dans l'établissement.

Ils savaient qu'on était parties.

Je me précipitai jusqu'au trou. Angela se préparait à se laisser tomber dans le boyau.

"Vas-y ! Maintenant !" criai-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber. Elle cria aussi en tombant.

"Tiens !" criai-je en lançant de lampes à Jessica. "Allez-y ! Ne nous attendez pas !"

"Elles doivent bien être quelque part !" cria une voix d'homme.

"Elles sont là ! Elles descendent dans la bouche d'égout !"

Sans réfléchir, je fourrai la lampe dans les mains de Lauren. "Descend !" sifflai-je en la poussant vers le tuyau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, je la poussai dans le trou. Les gardes étaient déjà après nous. On n'arriverait pas toutes à s'enfuir.

"Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" hurla Angela.

Je coinçai le pied-de-biche en travers du trou. Je m'assurai de le coincer fermement afin que personne ne puisse se laisser tomber à leur suite.

"Pars !" criai-je.

"Bella !" cria Angela alors que je m'éloignai du trou.

Je courus vers le mur aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Peut-être qu'il y avait un arbre, qu'on avait pas vu avant et que je pourrai escalader. Peut-être que je pourrais m'en sortir.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par les hommes qui essayaient d'enlever le pied-de-biche.

"Elles ne sont pas toutes descendues là dedans ! Il y en a encore une dans le jardin !"

Je courus derrière la cabane à outil pour me trouver une cachette. J'y trouvai une échelle. Elle était dix fois plus grande que moi, mais je réussis à la tirer jusqu'au mur. Personne ne m'avait encore découvert. Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils verraient tous bientôt l'échelle et qu'ils comprendraient que j'étais entrain de m'échapper. Je reculai un peu pour laisser l'échelle tomber contre le mur. Elle ne monta pas jusqu'en haut, mais ce serait suffisant. Je montai rapidement les échelons, deux par deux.

"Elle est là !" cria quelqu'un.

J'atteignis le dernier échelon, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le sommet du mur. Mes bras furent presque trop court. Je dus sauter un peu pour m'agripper. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'échelle trembla et tomba au sol. Je criai et m'accrochai de toutes mes forces.

Oh pitié, ne me laissez pas tomber, priai-je. Oh pitié, ne me laissez pas tomber.

Les cris étaient de plus en plus fort. Je n'eus pas une seconde de répit.

J'utilisai chaque once de ma force pour me tirer au sommet. Une fois que j'y fus, je voulus m'arrêter et faire une pause. J'étais si fatiguée et j'avais si mal.

"Prenez l'échelle !"

Et pourtant, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je tomberai de six mètres de haut. Si je survivais à ma chute, je me casserai quelque chose. Je devrais faire très attention à l'endroit où j'atterrirai. Peut-être que si je me laissai tomber sur un buisson...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. L'échelle s'écrasa contre le mur, et je me laissai tomber. J'espérai tomber sur mes bras, mais non. Il fallait que j'atterrisse sur les pieds. J'entendis ma cheville droite craquer. Je criai de douleur, et me forçai à me relever.

Pas de temps à perdre. Cours.

Je boitai aussi vite que possible vers les bois qui entouraient l'établissement

"Oublie ça ! Monte dans le cart !" cria quelqu'un.

Ça me donna le temps de m'enfoncer dans les bois pour me trouver une cachette.

Je fus rapidement obligée de sauter à cloche pied. J'utilisai les arbres pour me déplacer dans la forêt.

J'espérai que les autres s'en étaient sorties.

Oh pitié, faites qu'elles s'en soient sorties ! suppliai-je. Pitié, laissez-les s'en sortir.

Après quinze minutes de course à cloche-pied, je m'effondrai au sol. J'avais trouvé ce qui ressemblait à une clairière entourée par des rochers. J'espérai qu'ils ne me trouveraient pas là. Je me glissai sous l'un des rochers sur-élevés et m'allongeai sur le dos.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je pouvai voir ma chemise vibrer à cause de mon coeur. J'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer. Si Victoria avait bien réussie une chose, c'était nous affaiblir. Je voulais continuer. Je voulais courir...mais j'étais trop fatiguée. Le sang pulsait incroyablement fort dans ma cheville.

Je roulai sur le côté et vomis de douleur. Mes côtes et mon estomac brûlaient.

Je laissai finalement gagner mon épuisement, et je m'endormis.

**ooOoo**

Je me réveillai en sentant quelque me pousser du pied. Je grognai dans mon sommeil, et repoussai ce pied en pensant que j'étais toujours dans ma cage.

"Bella," chantonna une voix familière qui me retourna l'estomac.

Mon coeur arrêta presque de battre.

Je la sentis me taper doucement dans le dos.

"Bella, réveille toi ! Lève-toi et brille !"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. J'avais été trouvée. C'était fini. Ils allaient me tuer.

"Quand on m'a prévenu qu'une poignée de mes animaux s'étaient enfuis, j'ai su que tu en faisais partie," me dit Victoria, en tournant autour de moi.

Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que ma mort soit rapide.

Victoria ricana au-dessus de moi. "Stupide petite Bella. Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais me fuir ? Tu pensais vraiment que tu t'en sortirais ?" Elle se baissa et m'agrippa par la nuque. Je criai de douleur. "Stupide petite humaine. Tu ne peux pas me fuir. Je suis une vampire."

Elle me fit un sourire, révélant ses dents blanches. Elle n'avait pas de crocs, mais je savais que ses dents étaient aiguisée. Ma peau était probablement aussi fragile que du beurre pour elle.

Tue moi et finissons-en, pitié, suppliai-je silencieusement.

Victoria rigola et me laissa retomber au sol. Je poussai un cri en atterrissant sur ma cheville.

"C'est vraiment dommage que tes amies n'aient pas réussi à s'enfuir. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper des griffes d'un vampire, idiote. On est les plus fins des limiers. Et on peux courir plus vite que tu ne l'imagineras jamais." Elle rigola et poussa ma cheville du pied. Je criai et appuyai mon visage contre le sol. "Aw, pauvre petite Bella. Toute seule, maintenant. Toutes ses amies sont mortes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Bella ?"

Je la sentis poser son pied sur ma cheville gauche, puis elle appuya dessus de toutes ses forces. J'entendis un craquement horrible et criai de douleur.

"Tu ne peux plus fuir, maintenant," chuchota-t-elle, en continuant à tourner autour de moi. Elle releva la tête une demi-seconde, et hocha la tête. Soudainement, un sourire démoniaque réapparut sur ses lèvres. "Tu veux mourir, ma petite ?"

J'hochai la tête. Ça vaudrait mieux. Ça vaudrait mieux que de retourner dans cet endroit où je perdrais mon humanité. Je préférai mourir que de devenir l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un.

Victoria rigola au-dessus de moi. Soudainement, quelque chose s'écrasa contre mon épaule. Je criai de douleur et laissai retomber ma tête au sol.

Tout commença à tourner autour de moi, et à disparaître. Mon corps tout entier se relâcha. Si c'était ça, mourir, alors j'accueillais la mort à bras ouverts. Je ne combattis même pas les ténèbres qui m'engloutirent.

**

* * *

Je vous préviens tout de suite, au prochain chapitre, on fait un bon de plusieurs mois dans le futur, et on atterit dans la tête d'Edward !^^**

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous m'en faites la demande.**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi.

-New Moon

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Edward-_

On n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette petite communauté de vampires.

Notre clan était considéré comme grand parce qu'on était sept. On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une communauté entière auparavant. Henry, un vampire qu'on avait rencontré, nous avait parlé de cet endroit dissimulé où un groupe de vampire vivaient comme dans une ville. Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient humains. Ils avaient des magasins, des centres commerciaux, des bureaux, des écoles. C'était une première.

J'avais eu du mal à le croire, donc on avait décidé de vérifier s'il disait la vérité. C'était comme ça que ma famille et moi avions atterris dans cet endroit maudit. On voulait le voir de nos propres yeux. C'était supposé être une visite de deux jours. Henry nous avait proposé de nous faire visiter la ville et de nous présenter quelques nouveaux vampires. Carlisle était intéressé, et bien sûr, nous étions tous curieux. On voulait voir si ces vampires vivaient vraiment tous en harmonie, comme nous l'avait dit Henry.

Une fois qu'on fut en ville, Henry nous invita chez lui avant de partir visiter l'endroit. Ce fut la première fois où l'on entendit parler d'humains utilisés comme animaux de compagnie.

"Bienvenue," nous dit Henry lorsqu'on entra dans sa maison.

La première chose que l'on remarqua fut l'odeur du sang humain. Jasper se figea dans l'entrée.

"Vous avez un humain ici ?" demanda poliment Carlisle. "Désolé. Mon fils n'est pas encore sevré. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui d'être en présence d'humains, comme vous pouvez le comprendre."

"Bien sûr," dit Henry avec un sourire. "Je comprends parfaitement. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, Annie ne traînera pas dans nos pattes. Je la garderai dans sa niche si vous le souhaitez."

Ses pensées me montraient une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sale qui était roulée en boule dans un grand panier pour chien. Elle portait un collier avec son nom dessus. Elle était son animal de compagnie !

"Vous gardez une humaine comme animal de compagnie ?" demandai-je avec consternation.

Il me regarda avec prudence. "Eh bien, oui, bien sûr. Nous avons tous des humains de compagnie ici."

Il nous mena à ce qui ressemblait à une tanière. Il y avait un large panier contre le mur. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds sales était installée dedans, nous fixant de ses grands yeux terrifiés. Son coeur battait la chamade. Jasper ne le supporterait pas.

"C'est barbare," murmura Carlisle. "Les humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre comme des animaux. Nous étions tous humains autrefois."

"Oui, je le sais, mais c'est notre mode de vie. Ils nous sont inférieurs. De plus, ils gardent bien des chiens et des chats comme animaux de compagnie; pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas les garder comme humains de compagnie ?"

J'étais trop furieux pour parler. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne garderait d'humains de compagnie. Je veux dire, je pourrais comprendre s'ils les gardaient comme en-cas. On les mangeait. C'était dans notre nature. Mais on ne les gardait pas pour le plaisir. Je n'avais jamais vu de vampires marchant avec des humains en laisse auparavant.

Apparemment, c'était commun ici d'avoir des humains de compagnie.

Je m'excusai et sortis de la maison avant d'attaquer quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas faire peur à l'humaine dans le panier. Elle avait l'air suffisamment traumatisée. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter mon grain de sel à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Je traversai la ville pour me calmer les nerfs. J'entendais plusieurs pensées concernant des humains de compagnie. Ils pensaient à leurs rendez-vous chez le Vétérinaire, chez le Toiletteur, ils planifiaient leurs repas et choisissaient leurs jouets. Les humains auxquels ils pensaient se ressemblaient tous. Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui semblaient se contenter de la vie qu'ils étaient forcés de mener. Chaque visage que je voyais portait une expression de pure horreur.

J'avais prévu de demander à Carlisle si on pouvait repartir le soir-même, si c'était possible. Personellement, je me moquai de l'argent qu'on avait dépensé pour louer nos chambres d'hôtel. Je voulais sortir de là et échapper à cette communauté barbare. C'était trop. Je ne resterais pas là à regarder ces humains souffrir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Il y avait tellement d'humains ici. Notre clan n'était pas de taille à affronter cette communauté. On serait détruits.

Soudainement, je respirai l'odeur la plus fleurie que j'ai jamais sentis. Je m'immobilisai instantanément et tournai lentement la tête pour voir d'où venait cette odeur.

La plus stupéfiante des créatures était assise à la fenêtre d'un appartement. Elle avait de longs cheveux acajous, et une peau d'albâtre. L'eau me monta à la bouche rien qu'à rester là, à la regarder. Elle se colla à la vitre et me regarda. Mon coeur froid et mort recommença presque à battre. Elle était la plus belle créature que j'avais jamais vu.

Je la voulais.

La magnifique créature pressa sa petite main contre la vitre presque comme si elle me suppliait. Me suppliait de venir l'emmener. Je décidai immédiatement que c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Mon téléphone vibra frénétiquemment dans la poche arrière de mon jean alors que je m'avançai vers les escaliers noirçis. Alice attendrait.

Je pouvais sentir du sang séché et du sang frais dans tout l'immeuble. Les pensées de ces misérables humains hurlaient dans mon esprit. Ils avaient tous faim et froid. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir leur peur.

Je suivis mon nez jusqu'au cinquième étage. L'odeur fleurie devint de plus en plus forte alors que je traversai le couloir. Le venin commença à me remplir la bouche alors que je m'arrêtai finalement devant le numéro 567. J'avais l'intention d'enfoncer la porte pour attraper la magnifique créature qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Cependant, je savais qu'il y avait un vampire à l'intérieur. Il se battrait pour m'empêcher de lui voler son humaine.

_'Non ! Attends, Edward !'_ cria Alice dans mon esprit.

Je me tournais vers les escaliers. Alice, Jasper et Emmett se précipitaient à travers la porte.

"N'y vas pas tout seul ! Ça se finira mal !" me prévint Alice, en me montrant ce qui se serait passé si j'avais suivi mon plan. _'J'ai une idée. Contente toi de suivre.'_

Alice ébouriffa rapidement ses cheveux noirs alors qu'elle avançait vers moi. Elle prévoyait de séduire le vampire.

Je restai en arrière alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Elle toqua une fois avant de faire un pas en arrière.

_'Désolée. J'ai vu tout ça juste après que tu sois partis.'_

J'hochai la tête et attendis. Finalement, un vampire aux cheveux long vint ouvrir la porte. Je grondai doucement. Je sentais _son_ sang sur lui. Le vampire aux cheveux longs nous examina avec un ricanement.

_'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?'_ se demanda-t-il.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée.

Alice gloussa et battit des cils. "Salut. Vous devez être Damian," dit-elle en souriant. "On a été envoyés par le Vétérinaire."

_'Quoi ? Il n'a pas envoyé les habituels.'_

"On est nouveaux," lui expliqua Alice. "Jackson et Kevin sont en vacance cette semaine."

"Ah," dit Damian, en hochant la tête. "Oui, entrez." Il tendit le bras en un geste d'invitation.

L'odeur du sang se fit plus forte lorsqu'on entra dans l'appartement. Je retins mon souffle en regardant autour de moi. Malgré le fait que de l'extérieur l'immeuble avait l'air miteux, l'intérieur était richement décoré. La peinture des murs avait l'air fraîche et ils y avaient des oeuvres d'art célèbres partout.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un problème avec votre animal," dit Alice, en lui faisant un sourire séduisant.

Damian lui sourit en retour. "Oui. Je lui ai peut-être cassé le bras en jouant avec elle hier."

Il repensa au fait qu'il l'avait roué de coups. Les yeux marrons de la fille étaient écarquillés de peur. Elle criait de douleur alors qu'il la frappait et le fuyait comme un animal terrifié. Je grondai de dégoût.

Alice hocha la tête et enfila des gants médicaux. "On va vérifier ça tout de suite. Emmett," ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant une cage.

Emmett attrapa un kit de premiers secours et la suivit vers l'origine de l'odeur du sang. Jasper et moi, on les suivit prudemment. Je pouvais sentir mon contrôle disparaître lentement. Je la voulais. Je voulais son sang plus que tout au monde.

Avec horreur, je regardai Alice se diriger vers une grande cage placée dans un coin. "Viens ici, ma belle. Je ne te ferais pas de mal," souffla-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte de la cage.

Emmett s'accroupit pour mieux voir. J'entendis un halètement terrifié provenir du fond de la cage. "Viens ici, ma fille. On va juste soigner ton bras."

_'Idiot'_, râla Damian derrière moi. _'Elle ne viendra jamais comme ça.'_

"Isabella !" aboya-t-il, en marchant vers la cage. "Tu as cinq secondes pour sortir ton cul décharné de là avant que je ne te couvre de bleus. Un...deux...trois..."

La magnifique créature rampa hors de sa cage comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. J'haletai presque lorsque je la vis. Elle était déjà couverte de bleus. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et entaillées, son visage était couvert de plusieurs empreintes de mains violettes. Je pouvais aussi voir une trace de main noire autour de son cou. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que cette pauvre fille ait traversé un tel enfer. Ça me rendait malade de me dire qu'elle avait probablement connu encore pire.

Alice s'accroupit pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que la fille.

"Bonjour Isabella," dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. "Puis-je regarder ton bras ?"

Isabella. Belle. Ce nom lui allait parfaitement.

Alice tendit la main pour toucher Isabella, mais elle haleta et se recroquevilla. Elle tremblait clairement de peur. Je pouvais le sentir émaner de Jasper. Il grogna doucement, attirant l'attention de Damian qui le regarda avec inquiétude.

Je voulai arracher la tête de ce monstre. Je voulais le réduire en charpie et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt lentement. Il le méritait après ce qu'il avait fait à cette magnifique créature.

Le monstre en moi sourit. Il voulait, lui-aussi, tuer Damian, mais pour d'autres raisons. '_Tue le et prend la,'_ me dit-il. '_Elle est toute à toi. Prend la.'_

Je secouai la tête en essayant de me débarasser de la voix moqueuse de ce monstre.

"Ne vous embêtez pas à être gentille avec elle," dit Damian en levant les yeux au ciel. "Plaquez-la au sol et remettez l'os en place."

Il marcha vers elle et agrippa Bella par les cheveux. Elle haleta et ferma les yeux, mais autrement, elle ne bougea pas. "Attrapez son bras. Elle n'ira nulle part."

Alice tendit prudemment la main pour lever le bras gonflé de Bella du sol. Tout aussi doucement, elle toucha son os. Il était effectivement brisé. _'Elle a besoin d'aide, Edward,'_ me dit Alice. _'Si nous ne la sauvons pas maintenant, elle mourra ce soir.'_

Je vis son futur et grognai sur Damian.

Il me regarda avec des yeux rouges écarquillés. "Vous êtes énervé par la manière dont je traite mon humaine ?" me demanda-t-il comme si ça le choquait.

"Oh non !" mentit rapidement Alice. "Edward est juste attiré par son sang. Il a du mal à se contrôler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

_'Attends,'_ me dit-elle mentalement.

Je grognai un peu moins fort et reposai mon regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

"Bon, son bras est définitivement cassé. Je dirais qu'il va falloir lui mettre des vis pour maintenir son os en place. Ce n'est rien que la chirurgie ne puisse soigner," annonça Alice.

Damian acquiesçât. Il commença à penser aux vis de sa boîte à outils. "J'ai quelques vis si vous voulez," offrit-il.

"Non, non !" dit Alice en se levant. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. On utilise un type bien spécifique de vis. Si vous voulez, on peut l'emmener à la clinique vétérinaire pour vous."

Damian y pensa pendant un instant, puis il acquiesçât. "Bien sûr. Ça me fera économiser de l'essence." Il traîna une Isabella gémissante jusqu'à sa cage et la jeta à l'intérieur. Elle cria lorsque son dos toucha l'arrière de la cage. Je retins un autre grognement alors que Damian s'agenouillait devant. "Si j'entends dire que tu t'es mal conduite, je te ferais regretter d'être née. Compris ?" Je la vis acquiescer avec terreur dans l'esprit de Damian. "Brave fille."

Il leva la cage et la tendit à Alice. "Merci encore," dit-il en lui faisant un sourire 'charmeur'. "N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si elle se comporte mal."

"Bien sûr," répondis Alice avec un sourire forcé. Elle se tourna et commença à marcher vers la porte. "Edward, Jasper."

_'Occupez vous de lui,'_ ordonna-t-elle silencieusement.

Je souris lorsque je vis le futur se dérouler dans son esprit. "Avec plaisir," dis-je en me tournant vers Damian. Il nous regarda, clairement confus. J'hochai la tête vers Jasper et on commença à l'encercler. On attendit qu'Alice ait sortit Bella de l'appartement avant de décider de commencer la torture.

"Sale bâtard," grondai-je en lui tournant autour.

Il siffla et s'accroupit en position défensive. Il savait qu'il avait été piégé. "Menteur," siffla-t-il. "Vous la vouliez pour vous !"

Je l'agrippai par la nuque et l'encastrai dans le mur. "On l'emmène pour la protéger des monstres comme toi," grognai-je.

Il rigola. "Des monstres comme moi ? Merde, cette petite salope avait une vie de rêve ici, comparé à l'endroit où elle était avant."

Il rejoua le passé de Bella dans son esprit. Je grognai en regardant une femme rousse la torturer. La scène se transforma ensuite en un groupe d'homme qui la tabassèrent avant de la violer tour à tour. Cette fille avait vécu l'enfer. Le pur enfer. La scène se termina avec Damian la gagnant au poker.

"Tu mourras d'une mort lente et douloureuse," grognai-je.

Il rigola à nouveau. "Je suis déjà mort, gamin !"

Je rugis et plongeai mes dents dans son cou. Il cria alors que je lui arrachai des lamelles de peaux, morçeau par morceau. Jasper commença à allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Une fois que ce fut fait, je poussai Damian vers lui pour qu'il puisse s'amuser aussi. On lui arracha chacun un bras et une jambe. Lorsqu'on arriva finalement à sa tête, je lui sautai dessus et l'arrachai lentement. Il méritait chaque seconde de cette torture. Les vampires comme lui méritaient de brûler dans le septième cercle de l'enfer.

"Ça s'est bien passé," décida Jasper.

Il se tenait devant la cheminée et regardait brûler les derniers morceaux de Damian.

"Et maintenant ?" me demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

Je fixai le feu à mon tour. "Maintenant, on doit aider Isabella."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je fus agréablement surpris de voir que Jasper et moi, on n'eut aucune difficulté à sortir du building. Ça nous simplifiait vraiment la tâche.

On parcourut toute la rue en courant jusqu'à ce qu'on sente l'odeur d'Alice. Elle avait garé sa Porshe jaune sur le bas-côté de la route. "Montez !" cria-t-elle. "On doit partir d'ici tant qu'on en a encore l'occasion !"

Jasper sauta à l'avant alors que je me précipitai sur le siège arrière. La cage d'Isabella était posée à côté de moi.

"Tu ne l'as pas laissé sortir ?" grognai-je.

"Elle ne veut pas en sortir," me dit Alice. Elle me montra ses tentatives de convaincre Isabella de sortir de sa cage. Je regardai à l'intérieur de la cage, et vis la pauvre fille roulé en boule le plus loin possible de moi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis de larme.

"Chut, Isabella," roucoulai-je. "On ne te fera pas de mal. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Elle continua à me regarder sans bouger. Je n'aurais pas pu dire si elle me comprenait ou pas. Elle répondait aux menaces de Damian, mais elle pouvait très bien juste réagir au ton de sa voix.

"Est-ce que tu peux ressentir ses émotions ?" demandai-je à Jasper.

"Elle est terrifiée," me répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour la mettre dans cet état-là ?"

"Rien. Je ne fais que la regarder."

"Tu ferais mieux de te reculer. Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal."

Je reculai au point de me plaquer contre ma portière pour qu'il y ait autant d'espace que possible entre nous. Isabella continuait à me fixer de ses grands yeux chocolats. "Est-ce que c'est mieux ?"

"Un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se détendra pas avant que Carlisle l'ait opéré."

"Est-ce qu'on sortira de la ville sans se faire repérer, Alice ?" demandai-je.

"Oui," annonça-t-elle. "On n'aura aucune problème pour rentrer à la maison. J'ai déjà prévenu les autres. Ils nous rejoindront à la maison."

Elle freina, faisant glisser la cage d'Isabella vers l'avant. Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Isabella haleta et cria.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Jasper. "Elle a mal."

Je regardai dans la cage et la vis allongée sur son bras cassé. "Elle est tombé sur son bras."

"Elle a terriblement mal, Edward. Elle commence à se sentir nauséeuse."

Dès que ces mots quittèrent la bouche de Jasper, elle commença à vomir. On grimaça tous à l'odeur. Alice ouvrit la fenêtre pour renouveler l'air. Isabella appuya son visage contre le sol de sa cage, et pressa son corps contre la grille. Son visage était pâle et rouge à la fois. Je sentis mon coeur s'alourdir en voyant une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

"Jasper, essayes de la calmer," le suppliai-je.

Je n'arrivai pas à supporter les émotions qu'il nous faisait partager. Si Isabella avait été terrifiée avant, je ne pouvais même pas décrire sa peur maintenant. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle convulsait presque. Jasper utilisa toutes ses forces pour nous envoyer des vagues de calme. La peur d'Isabella commença lentement à disparaître. Elle resta tendue jusqu'à ce que son corps se relâche contre sa volonté. Finalement, elle s'effondra au sol de sa cage, et ferma les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit et se fit plus régulier.

"Merci, Jasper," dis-je.

"Je me gare sur le bas-côté," annonça Alice. "Sors-la de sa cage. On va s'en débarasser."

Dès qu'elle s'arrêta, j'ouvris la cage et en sortis doucement Isabella. Son corps était si chaud et si doux. J'aurais aimé la garder sur mes genoux pour le reste du trajet mais je savais que si elle se réveillait ça la terroriserait. Son odeur me mettait l'eau à la bouche, malgrès le vomi et la saleté. Je pouvais aussi sentir de l'urine.

"Elle a besoin de nouveau vêtements," chuchotai-je.

"J'en ai quelques-uns dans le coffre. Attends."

Alice se précipita à l'arrière de la voiture et sortis un short et un t-shirt du coffre. On sortit doucement Isabella de la voiture et on l'allongea sur le sol pour pouvoir la changer. Jasper et moi, on s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Cependant, je dûs regarder la scène à travers les yeux d'Alice. Mon coeur se brisa lorsque je vis le pauvre corps d'Isabella. Elle était couverte de bleus, de coupures, et de cicatrices affreuses. Elle avait l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible de toute ma vie. Je savais qu'on était des créatures sans coeur, mais je n'aurai crû qu'on puisse l'être à ce point-là. Je fus surpris qu'Isabella soit encore en vie.

"Je me demande si elle a de la famille," chuchota Jasper.

"Peut-être," répondis-je. "Mais quel bien ça lui ferait ? Si on la ramène chez elle, elle ne pourra pas guérir. En plus, elle connaît notre existence. On ne peut pas la laisser retourner dans le monde humain."

Je détestai devoir être celui qui la garderais loin de sa famille, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Aro la tuerait s'il découvrait qu'elle connaissait notre existence. En plus, comment un psychiatre humain pourrait-il l'aider à guérir ?

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux, et heureusement calme. Isabella dormit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les autres nous avaient précédés. Carlisle sortit de la maison dès qu'on se gara dans l'allée. Je portai Isabella jusqu'à lui.

"On l'a trouvé dans la maison de quelqu'un. Son bras est cassé en deux," lui dis-je.

Carlisle examina son bras._ 'Est-ce sa seule blessure ?'_ me demanda-t-il mentalement.

"Non. Je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore vivante."

"Emmenons-la à l'étage."

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa salle d'urgence d'appoint. Isabella grimaça lorsque je l'allongeai sur la table froide. Carlisle l'examina pendant quelques minutes avant de se reculer. "Elle a l'air de souffrir de malnutrition et de déshydratation extrême. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas été nourrie depuis des semaines. Elle a aussi de nombreux hématomes et entailles. Je pense qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Il continua à l'examiner. "Certaines de ses côtes sont brisées," ajouta-t-il. Il leva son t-shirt pour mieux voir. Tout son abdomen était violet.

"Certaines ?" chuchotai-je. "Je pense qu'elles sont toutes brisées."

Carlisle soupira et appuya doucement sur ses côtes. Isabella entrouvrit les yeux, mais ne fit aucun geste pour protester. "Si elles ne sont pas brisées, elles sont sévèrement fracturées. Était-elle inconsciente quand vous l'avez trouvé ?"

"Non. Elle était parfaitement alerte. On l'a endormie parce qu'elle commençait à paniquer."

Il acquiesçât. "C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Je vais lui administrer un sédatif, puis je remettrais ses os en place. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de sortir un moment. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir lui faire une transfusion."

Il lui toucha doucement le bras et les yeux d'Isabella s'écarquillèrent. Elle commença à s'éloigner de nous, mais Carlisle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe de la table.

"Quel est son nom, Edward ?" me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Isabella."

"Isabella, mon nom est Carlisle Cullen. Je suis docteur. Je vais t'aider."

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Soudainement, elle s'effondra sur la table mais elle continua à nous fixer.

"Penses-tu qu'elle souffre de dommages cérébraux ?" chuchotai-je.

"Probablement pas," répondit-il. "Elle est probablement terrifiée. Isabella, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Je vais te donner quelque chose qui va te rendre somnolente. Ça devrait calmer ta douleur." Il me regarda avec une expression inquiète. "Tiens-lui la main, Edward. Peut-être que ça la calmera."

Je pris délicatement sa main chaude et la serrai doucement. "Ça ira, Isabella," chuchotai-je en lui caressant les cheveux de mon autre main. Elle se raidit à mon contact, mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. "Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Nous sommes gentils."

"Donne-t-elle la moindre indication de te comprendre ?" demanda Carlisle, en poussant une bouteille de gaz vers la table.

"Non," chuchotai-je. "Elle se contente de me fixer."

"Elle est probablement en état de choc. Okay, Isabella, je vais placer ce masque sur ton nez et ta bouche."

Il commença à poser le masque sur son visage. Cependant, à l'instant même où elle aperçut le masque, elle commença à hurler et à se débattre.

"Non ! Non ! Non !" hurla-t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner de moi. "Pitié ! Non ! Pas ça !"

On dût lutter, Carlisle et moi pour la maintenir en place sans la blesser. Finalement, je réussis à l'immobiliser pour que Carlisle puisse placer le masque sur son visage. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle nous fixaient de ses grands yeux impuissants. Enfin, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et elle s'immobilisa sur la table. Carlisle expira un souffle dont il n'aurait pas eu besoin, et il relâcha sa prise sur le masque.

"Seigneur Dieu," chuchota-t-il. Il secoua la tête et regarda Isabella. "Qu'a traversé cette pauvre enfant pour avoir une telle réaction ?"

J'enlevai mes mains des épaules d'Isabella, et attrapai sa petite main serrée en poing. J'ouvris doucement ses doigts, et dessinai, du bout des doigts, des cercles apaisants sur sa paume.

"On va arranger ça, Isabella," chuchotai-je. Je portai ensuite doucement sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassai doucement. "Je vais faire disparaître ta souffrance."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Pendant que Carlisle continuait son examen, je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre pour faire quelques recherches sur Isabella. Je me connectai au Centre National des Enfants Disparus et Exploités et cliquai sur le moteur de recherche. Je tapai son prénom et ses caractéristiques physiques avant de cliquer sur le bouton 'rechercher'. Je soupirai ensuite en voyant apparaître pratiquement une centaine de résultats. Je les scannai rapidement jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement une photo de la fille brisée allongée dans l'autre pièce.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Née le 13 Septembre 1987, _

_Date de disparition : 24 Septembre 2004_

_Sexe : Féminin_

_Description;_

_Taille : 1m60_

_Couleur des cheveux : Brun foncé avec des reflets cuivrés_

_Couleur des yeux : Marrons_

_Notes : Portée disparue avec Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, et Angela Webber._

_Status : Disparue._

Elle n'était plus disparue désormais.

Je quittai ce site et recherchai son nom sur Google. Je savais que le nom d'Isabella Swan m'était familier, maintenant, je savais pourquoi.

"Carlisle," l'appellai-je doucement depuis ma chambre. "Tu aimerais peut-être voir ça."

Il fut à mes côté une seconde plus tard et il se pencha pour voir l'écran. Environ un an plus tôt, quatre filles avaient disparu dans la forêt de Forks, dans l'état du Washington. Deux mois après, trois d'entre elles étaient réapparues au Montana, près de l'endroit d'où on revenait. Elles avaient déclaré qu'elles avaient été enlevées par des vampires et qu'elles étaient sur le point d'être vendues comme animaux de compagnie au moment de leur fuite. La police ne les avait pas cru. Ils avaient continué à rechercher Isabella, mais ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé.

"Je me rappelle en avoir entendu parler aux informations," chuchota Carlisle. "Ils pensaient que ces filles avaient été enlevées par les membres d'une secte."

Je cliquai sur les articles liés à cette page.

**'Les Parents de la Jeune Fille Disparue Ont Eté Retrouvés Massacrés à leur Domicile.'**

Cela remontait à neuf mois. On avait entendu parler du meurtre du chef de la police et de sa femme lorsqu'on avait emmenagé à Seattle. On avait suspecté des vampires de les avoir tués, puisqu'apparemment leur fille avait été kidnappée par des monstres de notre espèce.

Isabella n'avait plus de famille.

Je me demandai si elle savait que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Probablement. Elle avait sûrement été forcée à assister à toute la scène.

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?" chuchotai-je.

Carlisle soupira et plaça sa main sur mon épaule. "La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, je suppose. On va la garder ici et l'aider à guérir. J'espère juste qu'ils ne l'ont pas irrémédiablement brisée."

Il retourna dans notre chambre d'hôpital d'appoint et il commença à réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens de soigner son bras cassé. Je tournai toute mon attention vers l'ordinateur et continuai mes recherches. Au cours des quatre heures suivantes, j'appris qu'Isabella préférait se faire appeler 'Bella'. Elle sortait avec Mike Newton, le quarterback du lycée de Forks, lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée. Ses amies avaient déclaré que Bella les avait aidé à s'enfuir en bloquant l'entrée des égouts qu'elles avaient traversé pour s'échapper de l'endroit où elles étaient retenus.

Donc elle était altruiste.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour que ses amies puissent s'enfuir. Je me demandai si elle avait jamais essayé de s'enfuir après leur départ.

Carlisle apparut dans ma chambre une fois que l'opération fut finie.

"Je vais la garder sous sédatifs pendant quelques temps. Son corps et son esprit ont besoin de guérir. Une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, on laissera Esme et les filles la laver. On va devoir aussi installer une chambre pour elle. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va rester avec nous pendant un bon moment."

J'acquièscai.

Alice serait probablement excitée à l'idée de dessiner une nouvelle chambre. Ça lui donnerait aussi l'opportunité d'aller au centre commercial pour acheter une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Bien sûr, j'étais convaincu que Bella préférerait porter des vêtements confortables à la place des robes qu'Alice aimait tant.

**ooOoo**

Durant la semaine suivante, ma famille fut occupée à préparer une chambre pour le nouveau membre de notre famille. Quant à moi, je surveillai constamment la fragile humaine. Elle dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'hôpital qu'on gardait chez nous. Une fois de temps en temps, elle marmonnait, et essayait de se tourner, mais son plâtre et les perfusions l'en empêchait.

Presque deux semaines après qu'on ait sauvé Bella de son 'maître', Carlisle décida de ne plus lui injecter de sédatifs. On décida de la laisser se réveiller seule pour éviter qu'elle panique lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Ces cinq heures semblèrent interminable. Je n'avais jamais été aussi impatient de toute ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Ce n'était pas comme si Bella allait se lever et commencer à agir comme une humaine normale. Elle serait probablement somnolente pendant quelques heures, avant de se rendormir. La manière dont Carlisle imaginait cette scène me donnait l'impression qu'on allait s'occuper d'un bébé.

On retint tous notre souffle lorsque le rythme cardiaque autrefois calme commença à s'accélerer. Les draps se froissèrent un peu et on entendit un petit grognement. Soudainement, son coeur s'affola. Jasper sursauta lorsqu'il fut frappé par son anxiété.

"Elle a peur," chuchota-t-il.

On sauta tous sur nos pieds lorsqu'on entendit un gros boum.

"Jasper, Edward ! Avec moi ! Vous autres, restez en bas !" ordonna Carlisle.

On se précipita à l'étage avant de nous arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre. Carlisle nous fit signe de rester là. "Essaye de la calmer, Jasper," chuchota-t-il.

"J'essaye."

"Attendez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'entrer," nous dit Carlisle avant de toquer légèrement à la porte. Il attendit cinq secondes avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte pour entrer.

Je regardai la scène dans son esprit.

Bella était allongée sur le sol, essayant de se libérer de ses perfusions. Quand elle vit Carlisle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son rythme cardiaque s'affola encore plus. Je m'attendais presque à ce que son coeur explose.

"Bella, mon nom Carlisle Cullen. Je suis un docteur. Ma famille et moi allons t'aider," lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle continua à le fixer avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre et elle était complètement figée au sol.

Lorsque Carlisle s'approcha d'elle, elle essaya de se rouler en boule mais son plâtre et ses perfusions l'en empêchèrent.

"Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Bella. Je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires auxquels tu as été exposée."

Ses mots n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.

"Bella, peux-tu me comprendre ?"

Il ne reçut, encore une fois, aucune réponse.

"Edward, à quoi pense-t-elle ?" me demanda Carlisle d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

J'écoutai, mais il n'y avait rien. "Je n'entend rien."

'Peut-être qu'elle bloque ses pensées sans même s'en rendre compte.'

Il fit un autre pas vers elle et elle commença à trembler. "Elle a peur, Carlisle," lui dit Jasper. "Elle ne te fait pas confiance. Essaye de rester là pour voir si elle s'habitue à ta présence."

Carlisle resta devant elle dans une position non-menaçante. Elle le fixa pendant deux minutes avant que ses yeux ne commencent à voyager dans la pièce. Son coeur se calma légèrement et elle commença à se détendre.

"Bella," essaya à nouveau Carlisle.

Elle le regarda.

"Elle reconnaît son nom," chuchota Jasper. "Elle a la même réaction qu'un chien lorsqu'on l'appelle."

Je détestai qu'il la compare à un chien, mais malheureusement, elle pensait probablement qu'elle en était un.

"Bella," dit à nouveau Carlisle. "Je vais te porter, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas rester par terre."

Il se baissa lentement pour l'attraper. Bella essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais les perfusions tirèrent sur son bras et la gardèrent en place. Elle poussa un petit gémissement mais rien d'autre. Carlisle tendit lentement la main pour lui toucher les cheveux. A l'instant où la main de Carlisle entra en contact avec ses cheveux, le coeur de Bella commença à battre la chamade. Je pouvais la voir trembler à travers les yeux de Carlisle. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de petits gémissements lui échappaient. Elle était vraiment terrifiée.

"Jasper," murmura Carlisle.

Jasper envoya de grosses vagues de calme dans la pièce. Les paupières de Bella commencèrent à se fermer et son corps commença à se détendre. A travers son esprit, je vis Carlisle soulever doucement Bella du sol et l'emmener vers le lit. Il utilisa son bras libre pour réinstaller la perche à perfusion avant de la reposer dans son lit.

Bella poussa un gémissement pathétique lorsqu'il la couvrit. Elle le regardait à travers ses paupières lourdes.

"Bella, je ne veux pas que tu bouges de ce lit, est-ce que c'est compris ?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix ferme et calme.

"Les seuls mots qu'elle semble reconnaître sont 'Bella' et 'Pas bouger'," me dit Jasper.

Ça me rendit malade. Ils l'avaient vraiment entraîné comme un chien.

'Edward, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle restera là ?' me demanda Carlisle.

"Maitenant que tu le lui as dit, oui," répondis-je doucement.

"On ne doit pas lui parler comme ça," chuchota Jasper. "On doit lui parler normalement, comme si elle était une humaine normale. Si on lui parle comme on parlerait à un chien, elle ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'elle est humaine. On doit trouver un moyen de la traiter comme l'une des nôtres sans lui faire peur."

J'acquiesçai.

"Très bien, entrez, mais lentement," nous dit Carlisle.

Je laissai Jasper passer en premier. Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers lui.

'Elle me reconnaît, Edward,' me dit-il. 'Elle se rappelle probablement que j'étais dans l'appartement.'

Je pris une profonde inspiration inutile avant de le suivre dans la chambre. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent immédiatement sur moi avant de retourner sur Jasper. Elle me reconnaissait aussi.

"Bella, ce sont mes fils, Jasper et Edward. Ils veulent t'aider aussi."

Son coeur essaya de battre plus vite, mais Jasper l'en empêcha. Finalement, ses paupières se firent trop lourdes et elles se fermèrent. Elle était à peine consciente. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Carlisle, mais c'était risqué.

"Edward," chuchota-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je sur le même ton en m'approchant du lit.

Il voulait que je la touche pour voir si ça la calmerait. Je tendis prudemment la main pour effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle reconnut la sensation d'être touchée, mais éprouva une vague de peur en même temps. Je passai lentement ma main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Comment allons-nous la laver si elle ne nous laisse pas la toucher ?" chuchotai-je.

"On devra lui administrer un sédatif ou garder Jasper dans la pièce. D'abord, on essayera de voir si elle peut le faire toute seule. Mais j'en doute."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

On la laissa dormir pendant une heure, puis Carlisle retourna dans la chambre avec Esme, et Alice.

J'observai la scène depuis le salon, priant pour que peut-être elle arrive à se rendre toute seule dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Mais, tout comme Carlisle, j'en doutai.

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur la personne qui lui était désormais familière, avant de se diriger vers Esme. Son coeur battit encore plus vite que lorsque Carlisle avait essayé de la toucher.

"Elle commence à paniquer," dit Jasper. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Rien," répondit Carlisle.

Les yeux sombres de Bella voyageaient d'Alice à Esme. Ils se remplirent ensuite de larmes et elle commença à trembler. Son souffle s'accéléra aussi et elle commença à haleter.

"Elle est terrifiée par quelque chose," dit Jasper. "Que l'un d'entre vous quitte la pièce pour voir si elle se calme."

Alice partit, mais la panique était toujours bien présente.

Puis Esme quitta la pièce, et son coeur commença à se calmer.

"Elle a peur des femmes," chuchotai-je. "Elle doit avoir de mauvais souvenirs avec une femelle vampire."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Emmett. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera que l'un d'entre nous essaye de lui donner un bain, les gars."

"On doit quand même essayer. Ça doit être fait," dit Jasper.

"Non. On ne fera rien de tel pour le moment. Je vais lui administrer un léger sédatif, puis Esme et Alice pourront la laver," répondit Carlisle.

Je soupirai et décidai de monter à l'étage pour tout voir de mes propres yeux. "J'entre," annonçai-je doucement. Je toquai à la porte pour prévenir Bella de mon arrivée avant d'entrer.

Bella me regarda avec une expression méfiante, mais elle ne paniqua pas.

"Bella, veux-tu aller aux toilettes ?" lui demandai-je, en espérant obtenir une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle continua à me fixer d'un air absent.

"Bella, viens, on va aux toilettes," essayai-je à nouveau.

Elle sembla se redresser légérement lorsque je dis 'Viens'. J'hochai la tête et Carlisle lui retira prudemment ses perfusions.

"Viens, Bella," réessayai-je.

Elle se laissa doucement glisser hors du lit et se laissa tomber au sol. Je fis un pas en arrière pour voir si elle me suivrait. Elle plaça une main devant elle et commença à ramper vers moi comme un animal. Je soupirai et me penchai pour me mettre à son niveau.

"Peux-tu marcher ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle me fixa à nouveau.

Je tendis doucement la main vers elle et la tira par le coude jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne sur ses jambes. "Tu dois marcher, okay, Bella ?"

Elle fit un pas puis ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. J'avais l'horrible conviction qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue sur ses deux jambes depuis longtemps. Ils l'avaient probablement forcé à ramper comme un animal.

Je tendis prudemment la main pour la placer sous son coude. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés.

"Je vais t'aider à marcher, Bella," lui assurai-je.

Je fis un pas en arrière et elle me suivit. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle continuait à marcher. Lorsqu'on atteignit la porte, ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba sur son bras cassé. Elle cria de douleur, puis elle se figea. Elle serra les lèvres et cacha son visage sous son plâtre.

Elle craignait d'être punie parce qu'elle avait crié.

"Chut, Bella," chuchotai-je en m'accroupissant devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque je tendis la main pour la toucher. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella. Je vais juste te relever, d'accord ?"

Elle me regarda avant de grands yeux terrifiés alors que je la levai du sol. Son corps était si chaud et si doux. Je voulais la tenir contre moi pour toujours. Malheureusement, mon corps à moi n'était ni chaud, ni doux. Elle frissonna contre mon corps froid et dur.

Je la portai lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça allait être un peu plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Si elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout, comment pourrait-elle utiliser les toilettes ? J'avais la sale impression qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé les toilettes depuis longtemps. J'avais vu une litière dans l'appartement de Damian.

Je la fis passer sur un bras avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Je l'assis par terre pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle regarda le toilette avant de me regarder à nouveau, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

"Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes," lui dis-je.

Elle continua à me fixer avec frayeur. Peut-être qu'elle voulait que je quitte la pièce. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que je la viole une fois qu'elle aurait baissé son pantalon.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille ?" demandai-je.

Elle commença à mordiller la lèvre, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Deux minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête vers moi, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'avait vraiment pas compris.

Je me penchai donc en avant pour la remettre debout. Je gardai un bras autour de sa taille et utilisai l'autre pour lui baisser doucement son pantalon et sa culotte. Son corps se raidit instantanément. Je gardai mes yeux sur son visage alors que je l'entraînai vers les toilettes et l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle me regarda avec l'expression la plus perdue que j'avais jamais vu.

"Va aux toilettes," lui dis-je.

Je détestai lui donner des ordres comme ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait seulement répondre lorsqu'on lui ordonner de faire quelque chose. Elle avait probablement été entraînée à ne répondre qu'aux ordres. Elle n'avait probablement pas le droit de parler ou de marcher ou de faire quoi que ce soit sans permission. On devait lui apprendre à être indépendante, mais d'abord, on devait faire en sorte qu'elle nous écoute.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, utilise les toilettes," dis-je d'une voix plus douce.

Lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas à cela, je décidai de quitter la pièce. Toute la famille était dans le couloir.

"Elle répond uniquement aux ordres directes," leur dis-je.

Carlisle soupira. "On ne peut pas lui donner des ordres comme les autres vampires. Il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on est différent."

"On pourrait essayer de la traiter comme une humaine normale," suggéra Emmett.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle sait ce que c'est," dis-je. "Elle a été traitée comme un animal pendant un an. Elle ne se souvient probablement plus de comment agir pour être humaine."

"Si," dit Carlisle en regardant la porte. "Elle a probablement trop peur de le faire. On doit lui laisser du temps."

Je poussai un soupir lorsque je l'entendis se soulager. Elle avait fait quelque chose toute seule. C'est quelque chose d'extrêment commun, quelque chose qui dégoûtait probablement la plupart des humains, mais quand même. Elle avait fait quelque chose d'elle-même, sans que l'un d'entre nous ne la force.

J'attendis cinq minutes avant de toquer à la porte et d'entrer.

Bella était toujours assise sur le toilette. Lorsque j'entrai, elle me regarda avec une expression terrifiée.

"Tu as fini ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux et son visage rougit.

"Bella ? As-tu fini ?" répétai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Je ne considérai pas cela comme un progrès parce qu'elle m'avait répondu uniquement pour ne pas être punie.

Je l'aidai à se relever avant de remonter son pantalon. Elle commença à trembler lorsque je la portai et tirai la chasse d'eau. Je pouvais sentir, d'après Jasper, qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux. Un peu plus à l'aise. Heureusement, la famille disparut avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bain. Je pense que Bella aurait été submergé de voir six vampires à la fois.

Je la ramenai dans sa chambre et la rallongeai sur son lit.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demandai-je en la couvrant.

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis hocha à peine la tête.

"Bella ? Peux-tu me parler ?" demandai-je avec curiosité. "Peux-tu répondre à mes questions ?"

"Une chose à la fois, Edward," me dit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce. "C'est l'heure pour elle de prendre ses médicaments."

Il poussa la perche à perfusion vers son lit. Bella le regarda prudemment alors qu'il rassemblait toute les perfusions et les reliait à un catheter. Son coeur commença à battre la chamade.

"Bella," dis-je en attirant son attention. "Regarde moi." Elle me regarda avec frayeur, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse quelque chose. "Garde tes yeux sur moi," lui dis-je d'une voix plus douce.

Elle garda son regard sur moi alors que Carlisle levait sa main pour y insérer le catheter. Elle haleta et essaya d'éloigner sa main.

"Non, Bella," dit-il d'une voix calme. Il maintint sa main en place et enfonça le catheter. Elle gémit lorsqu'il la relâcha.

"C'est bien, Bella," lui dis-je.

Carlisle commença à injecter des anti-douleurs dans sa perfusion. Ça la rendrait somnolente et elle finirait probablement par s'endormir. Ça lui ferait faire une pause. Elle avait besoin de dormir autant que possible.

On regarda ses paupières commencer à se faire lourdes, puis Carlisle me fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'on devrait partir. Bella nous suivit de ses yeux fatigués alors qu'on marchait lentement vers la porte.

Je fermai la porte derrière nous avant de soupirer.

"Bien," dis-je d'une voix suffisamment haute pour que ma famille puisse nous entendre. "Au moins, elle réagit."

"Elle ne nous fait pas confiance. Lorsqu'elle était aux toilettes et que tu es revenu dans la pièce, elle était terrifiée. C'était presque comme si elle avait eu peur que tu ne découvres qu'elle avait été aux toilettes," dit Jasper, en fixant la table basse.

"Elle n'avait probablement pas le droit d'utiliser les toilettes."

"On a beaucoup de travail à faire," dit Carlisle, en s'asseyant à côté d'Esme. "Chaque étape sera importante et nous prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Je ne la vois pas être à l'aise avec nous avant des mois, voir même, avant la fin de l'année. Elle est terriblement traumatisée."

Il secoua la tête.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide vu que Bella a peur des femmes. On va devoir se faire un planning. L'un d'entre nous devra lui apporter ses repas. Edward, je pense que tu devrais être celui qui s'assurera qu'elle va aux toilettes. Tu t'en es très bien sortit avant. Notre premier objectif est de l'amener à nous faire confiance. La confiance sera notre plus grande alliée dans cette situation. Il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on ne lui fera jamais de mal, et qu'on a pas l'intention de l'utiliser comme un animal de compagnie."

"Et comment on fera ça ?" demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

"Quand on lui demandera de faire quelque chose, il faudra que l'on s'assure de ne pas lui donner d'ordres. On devra aussi s'empêcher de lui caresser la tête, même si ce serait un geste de réconfort. Parlez d'une voix douce et calme. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle a besoin de nous voir comme une famille. Une fois qu'elle le verra, elle nous fera peut-être plus facilement confiance. Alice, est-ce que ça fonctionnera ?"

Alice hocha légèrement la tête. "Son futur n'arrête pas de changer. On a peut-être prit des décisions concernant son futur, mais pas elle. Elle vit le moment présent. Elle ne pense pas à demain, ni même à dans une heure. Mes visions ne sont que des aperçus de ce que le futur pourrait être." Elle secoua la tête comme si elle était énervée. "Mais d'après ce que je _peux _voir, elle sera hors de sa chambre et marchera à Noël."

Noël ? On était en Août ! Pas avant cinq mois !

Je vis la vision se dérouler dans son esprit. C'était Bella. Elle avait l'air différente mais identique à la fois. Elle avait l'air d'être en meilleure santé. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur plus claire, comme si ils étaient à nouveau vivants. Elle souriait légèrement en regardant Emmett et Jasper jouer à la Wii. Je me tenais derrière elle et la regardais avec un sourire tendre. Je lui dis quelque chose avant de lui mettre un petit coup de hanche joueur. Elle rigola et me regarda avec une émotion que je ne saurais décrire.

La vision s'interrompit brusquement.

Alice me regarda avant de regarder Jasper. "Allons chasser," décida-t-elle. "Emmett, tu restes là juste au cas où. Rien ne se passera mais reste là juste au cas où quelque chose changerait."

"Je peux rester," offris-je.

"Non. Tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis qu'on l'a ramené," dit Carlisle. "On a tous les deux besoin de chasser."

Je soupirai, sachant que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille. On ne connaissait Bella que depuis deux semaines et j'étais déjà attaché à elle.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 10 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je fus soulagé de découvrir que Bella était toujours entrain de dormir paisiblement lorsqu'on revint de notre chasse rapide. Emmett nous dit qu'elle s'était réveillée une fois pendant qu'on était pas là. Je regardai la scène se jouer dans sa mémoire.

La réaction de Bella lorsqu'elle l'avait vu n'était pas surprenante. On savait tous qu'elle allait paniquer lorsqu'elle verrait la large carrure d'Emmett, mais il était le seul à pouvoir rester. Elle n'avait pas réagit avec lui comme elle avait réagit avec Esme et Alice. Oui, c'était clair et net qu'elle avait peur de lui. N'importe quel humain aurait peur, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré ni tremblé quand il l'avait approché. En fait, elle s'était même détendue lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé pour l'emmener aux toilettes.

Elle n'était restée éveillée que dix minutes. Une fois qu'Emmett l'eut ramenée dans sa chambre et allongée sur son lit, elle s'était immédiatement rendormie.

"On a besoin de savoir si elle peut manger toute seule," nous dit Carlisle. "Rosalie et Alice sont parties au magasin faire des réserves de nourriture. Je ne peux pas continuer à la nourrir pas intra-veineuse."

J'acquiesçai et montai à l'étage pour voir Bella.

Elle dormait profondément dans son lit. Je tendis prudemment la main pour repousser une mèche de devant ses yeux. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et serra ses couvertures contre elle. Je soupirai et plaçai une chaise près de son lit.

Je n'avais jamais vu une humaine dormir auparavant. Bella avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. C'était le seul moment où elle avait l'air calme.

_Edward, on a aussi besoin de la laver. Peut-être qu'elle se sentira mieux une fois qu'elle sera propre._

"Je me demande comment les autres la lavaient," m'interrogeai-je. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se détendit un peu plus.

"On essayera de la laver nous-même. On lui mettra un maillot de bain pour le faire."

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaye de lui mettre un maillot de bain maintenant ?" demandai-je en voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi profondément endormie.

_Oui._

Carlisle entra dans la pièce avec un maillot de bain une pièce. "Aimerais-tu lui le mettre ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je pris prudemment le maillot de bain. Il était d'un bleu profond. Je pris une profonde inspiration complétement inutile avant de m'approcher de Bella. Je la mis doucement assise et attrapai prudemment le bord de son t-shirt.

"Bella," chuchotai-je dans son oreille. "Peux-tu lever les bras ?"

Je l'aidai à lever les bras, puis lui enlevai prudemment son t-shirt. Son corps était couvert de crasse. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était couverte de saleté, de vieilles entailles, de cicatrices, de bleus et de coupures mal soigées. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait utilisé comme punching ball. Je pris une autre inspiration inutile lorsque je commençai à lui enlever son pantalon.

_'Oh s'il te plaît, ne te réveille pas,_' suppliai-je. _'Pitié, ne te réveille pas.'_

Je lui enlevai doucement son pantalon et sa culotte. Elle soupira et son coeur commença à battre un peu plus vite. Je décidai d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour lui enfiler son maillot de bain le plus vite possible. En un mouvement agile, le maillot de bain était placé sur elle. Bien sûr, cette action la réveilla brutalement. Elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux marrons et me regarda. Elle eut l'air d'abord terrifiée avant de me reconnaître.

"Je vais te donner un bain, okay Bella ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au mot 'bain.' Oh-oh. Elle n'aimait pas ce mot.

_Je vais lui faire couler un bain chaud, Edward,_ me prévint Carlisle.

"N'aie pas peur, Bella. Je ne te ferais pas de mal."

La peur réapparut dans ses yeux alors que je la soulevai et l'entraînai hors de la chambre. Son corps commença à trembler alors que je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain. Elle pressa son visage contre mon torse. C'était presque comme si elle ne voulait pas voir la baignoire. Bien sûr, on n'allait pas la mettre dans une baignoire. On allait la laisser se baigner dans le jacuzzi.

Carlisle m'avait sortit un short de bain. Je me doutai bien que le seul moyen pour que Bella reste dans l'eau soit que je l'y maintienne d'un bras alors que je la lavai de l'autre. Je plaçai Bella par terre et attrapai le short. Il me fallut deux secondes pour me changer et revenir. Bella fixait le jacuzzi de ses grands yeux effrayés.

"Bella, je vais juste te donner un bain. L'eau est chaude. Tu te sentiras mieux."

Elle continua à fixer le bain bouillonant de ses yeux écarquillés.

Je soupirai et la levai doucement du sol. Je la serrai contre mon torse et entrai dans le jacuzzi. Bien sûr, l'eau n'était pas chaude pour moi, mais j'espérai qu'elle l'appréciait. Son corps se figea lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'eau. Je m'assurai de maintenir son plâtre hors de l'eau.

"Chut, chut, Bella," chuchotai-je, en la plaçant sur mes genoux.

Je plongeai un gant de toilette dans l'eau avant de commencer à lui laver doucement les bras. Son corps commença à trembler lorsque j'appuyai un peu pour enlever la saleté. Je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir fait ça pendant qu'elle était sous somnifères. Elle était complètement terrifiée.

Je fis attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort sur ses blessures qui avaient l'air les plus fraîche. Laver son visage et ses cheveux serait la partie la plus dure. Je la fis doucement tourner pour qu'elle me fasse face. L'expression terrifiée que je lus dans ses yeux me donna envie de retourner réduire en charpie chacun des vampires qui lui avait fait du mal.

"Chut, Bella," chuchotai-je. Je tendis lentement ma main libre pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle frissonna au contact mais ne fit aucun geste pour se reculer. Je maintins ma main sur sa joue pour lui prouver que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Pauvre petite chose. "Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Bella. Je veux juste te nettoyer. Tu te sentiras mieux lorsque ce sera fini."

Je lui massai doucement le visage. Le gant de toilette que j'avais utilisé était maintenant couvert de poussière, de crasse, et de sang séché. Je décidai de sortir du bain pour m'en débarasser. Bella resta complètement immobile au beau milieu du bain. J'attrapai un gant de toilette propre avant de retourner auprès d'elle. Je ramenai prudemment ma main à son visage et continuai à la nettoyer. Elle resta tout le temps immobile.

"Okay, Bella." Je tendis la main pour attraper une carafe. "Je vais te laver les cheveux maintenant, d'accord ? Je vais verser de l'eau sur ta tête, okay ?"

Je plongeai la carafe dans l'eau avant de la lever au-dessus de la tête de Bella. Elle continua à me fixer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Bella, tu dois fermer les yeux, okay ?"

Elle continua à me fixer.

Je soupirai et ramenai ma main libre sur son visage. Elle grimaça un peu. Je posai doucement ma main sur ses yeux pour que l'eau n'y coule pas. Quand je versai finalement l'eau sur sa tête, elle haleta et essaya de s'éloigner de moi. Je dus enlever ma main de ses yeux pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

"Chut, chut," lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

J'aurais aimé avoir la capacité de Jasper à la calmer. Elle était absolument terrifiée.

"Je veux juste te laver les cheveux, Bella," lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je plongeai à nouveau la carafe dans l'eau avant de la vider prudemment sur sa tête. Cette fois, elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta figée contre mon torse, comme une statue. Je reposai ensuite la carafe pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing qu'Alice avait acheté. Il sentait la fraise.

Je versai doucement du shampoing dans les cheveux de Bella avant de commencer à lui masser le crâne. Elle s'avachit soudainement contre moi. Je n'aurais pas su dire si mes mouvements l'avaient calmé ou si elle avait juste abandonné. Je continuai malgré tout à lui masser le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que ses cheveux soient propres. Les rincer fut un vrai challenge. Je dus manoeuvrer mon bras pour qu'il lui cache les yeux tout en la maintenant à la fois. Elle chouina lorsque mon bras couvrit ses yeux, lui ôtant sa vision.

"Chut, chut," chuchotai-je à nouveau.

Je dus lui rincer six fois les cheveux pour enlever tout le shampoing. Alice me criait mentalement '_rince et recommence'_, mais je savais que Bella ne le supporterait pas. Je sortis en premier du jacuzzi pour attraper des serviettes. Je sortis ensuite Bella de l'eau et l'enroulai dans une serviette avant de la poser sur ses pieds. Elle resta parfaitement immobile alors que je la séchai. Finalement, je la pris dans mes bras et traversai le couloir pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

_Sa chambre est presque finie, Edward, _me dit Alice. _Elle y dormira dès demain._

Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se calmer. Peut-être qu'être dans un endroit familier l'aiderait à sortir de sa coquille.

J'assis Bella sur son lit et me dirigeai vers une petite commode pour lui trouver des vêtements. Elle me regarda avec une expression effrayée alors que j'attrapai un short large et un t-shirt confortable dans un tiroir. Je les relevai pour lui les montrer.

"Ça te va ?" lui demandai-je, même si je savais que je n'aurais aucune réponse.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre alors que je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me regardait avec la même expression impuissante qu'elle avait eu lorsque je l'avais emmené dans la salle de bain.

"Tu veux les mettre toute seule ?" lui demandai-je.

Avait-elle complétement oublié comment un humain normal agissait ? Avait-elle peur de faire un choix ? Craignait-elle que je la punisse si elle prenait la mauvaise décision ?

"Okay, alors, on va t'habiller," lui dis-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle resta parfaitement immobile lorsque je lui enlevai son maillot de bain. J'essayai de ne pas regarder son corps, mais il me fut impossible de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle était parfaite, même si elle était maigre, bleue et couverte de coupures. Elle avait un ventre parfait, de belles jambes, des bras magnifiquement fins, et une sublime poitrine... Je fermai les yeux avant que mon regard ne s'attarde trop sur ses seins. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je la désirais. Je gardai les yeux baissés tout en l'aidant à enfiler ses vêtements. Une fois que j'eus fini, je la réinstallai contre les oreillers et la couvris.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure de la nourrir.

"Bella, est-ce que tu as faim ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Okay, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger."

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à le faire.

Jasper apparut à mes côtés avec plusieurs plateaux de nourriture. "Seigneur, frangin," marmonnai-je. "Elles ont acheté tout le magasin ?"

"Pratiquement." Il regarda Bella qui fixait maintenant ses draps blancs. "Bella, es-tu prête à manger ?"

Grâce à lui, je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait faim. Très faim, en fait.

Jasper me tendit deux des cinq plateaux, avant d'en placer un devant elle. Il y avait cinq assiettes de pizza dessus : une au fromage, une aux pepperonis, une à la saucisse, une au jambon et la dernière était... à l'ananas ? Bella prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne montra aucun autre interêt pour la nourriture placée devant elle.

"Okay, et ça ?"

Il plaça plusieurs boîtes de traiteurs devant elle : un Chinois, un Japonnais, un Italien, et un Mexicain. Elle releva la tête et regarda le Mexicain.

Jasper commença à augmenter sa faim. Bella nous regarda avant de reposer ses yeux sur les draps.

_'C'est presque comme si elle a peur de bouger. Elle craint probablement qu'on la punisse de vouloir manger.'_

"Bella, tu peux choisir le plat que tu veux," lui dis-je. "On ne va pas te punir. Personne ne te fera de mal ici."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi lorsqu'elle entendit le mot 'punir.' J'entendis son coeur accélérer.

_'Elle pense qu'on va la punir si elle ne mange pas,' _me dit Jasper.

"Bella, personne ne te fera de mal," dis-je lentement, en secouant la tête pour souligner mon propos. "Tu peux choisir le plat que tu veux."

Jasper enleva doucement le plateau et en plaça un autre couvert de desserts sur ses genoux. Elle respira profondément mais ne regarda pas le plateau.

'Elle lutte contre sa faim,' me dit Jasper. Il l'accuenta encore un peu plus. Je vis sa main se serrer convulsivement.

"Encore plus," lui dis-je à voix basse.

J'entendis son estomac grogner. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

"Bella," dis-je d'une voix dure. "Mange."

Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et regarda le plateau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le brownie couvert de glace à la vanille et de chocolat chaud. Jasper accentua sa faim et son envie encore plus. Son estomac grogna bruyamment. On aurait presque dit un lion.

Bella poussa un petit gémissement avant de tourner la tête pour ne plus voir le plateau.

On soupira de frustration, Jasper et moi.

"Attends, j'ai une idée," chuchotai-je. J'observai Bella qui gardait ses yeux posés sur les draps blancs. "Jasper, place le brownie sur ses genoux. On va la laisser seule et voir ce qu'elle fera."

Jasper attrapa doucement le brownie sundae et le plaça sur les genoux de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Elle luttait toujours contre sa faim.

On sortit lentement de la chambre. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle m'entendit fermer la porte. Je soupirai bruyamment une fois que l'on fut dans le couloir.

"Maudits vampires," grognai-je en emmenant les deux plateaux que je portai en bas.

"Tu penses qu'elle va le manger ?" me demanda Jasper.

"J'en doute. Elle s'attend probablement à ce qu'on la piège. J'aimerais pouvoir entendre ses pensées. C'est tellement frustrant," marmonnai-je. Je jetai les deux plateaux sur la table de la cuisine, avant de croiser mes bras sur mon torse.

"J'ai senti un peu de désir émaner de toi plus tôt dans la journée," me dit Jasper avec un sourire moqueur. "T'as vu quelque chose qui t'a plût ?"

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

"Je suis un mâle. Comme tous les hommes, il m'est impossible de ne pas réagir lorsqu'une femme est nue devant moi."

Il ricana.

"Elle a un joli corps ?" plaisanta Emmett depuis le salon. J'envisageai de lui lancer un couteau, mais je ne voulais pas provoquer une bagarre qui risquerait d'effrayer Bella.

"On a besoin de faire un stock de crème cicatrisante," répondis-je. "C'est tout ce que je dirai."

"La pauvre petite," soupira Esme. Elle était assise à sa table d'architecte, entrain de travailler sur une nouvelle maison. "J'espère qu'elle guérira vite."

"Ça prendra du temps," nous informa Carlisle. "Quelqu'un qui a subit autant de traumatismes que Bella ne guérit pas rapidement. On doit juste l'amener à nous faire confiance."

Je regardai ma montre pour voir depuis combien de temps on l'avait laissé seule. Je lui laissai encore dix minutes avant de monter à l'étage pour voir si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit.

Je toquai à la porte avant d'entrer.

"Bella ? J'entre," lui dis-je.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et la refermai derrière moi. Bella était assise dans le lit. Le bol qu'on avait placé sur ses genoux étaient maintenant vide. J'avais envie de crier et de descendre les escaliers en chantant. Elle avait mangé ! Elle avait mangé le sundae !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu l'as fait !"

Elle me regarda avec une expression méfiante. Son corps se raidit lorsque je m'approchai du lit.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Bella," lui dis-je. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque je tendis la main pour attraper le bol. Elle s'attendait à ce que je la frappe. Elle s'attendait à ce que je la punisse d'avoir mangé le sundae. "Est-ce que tu as encore faim ?"

Elle resta immobile et garda les yeux fermés. Je pris ça pour un non.

"Tu as bien fait, Bella. On reviendra te rendre visite plus tard."

Sans un autre mot, je sortis de la chambre. Je devais lui montrer qu'elle ne serait pas punie pour avoir manger. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule avant de sortir. Elle me regardait toujours avec frayeur, mais elle avait aussi l'air curieuse. Je décidai de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu et sortis de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Toute la famille souriait largement lorsque je redescendis.

Je plaçai le bol vide dans l'évier.

"Elle l'a mangé."

"Bien," dit Carlisle, en hochant la tête. "Alors, je n'aurais pas à la nourrir par intraveineuse. Bravo fils."

Il aurait dû féliciter Bella, pas moi.

**ooOoo**

Plus tard cette nuit là, je montai à l'étage pour voir Bella. Elle était profondément endormie. Je souris en m'approchant de son lit.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Bella," chuchotai-je. "On va te soigner, okay ? Je te le promet, tu vas guérir."

Je tendis la main et commençai à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et poussa un petit gémissement satisfait.

J'eus la sensation que mon coeur mort recommençait à battre.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Maintenant qu'on arrivait à faire manger Bella, on pouvait passer à l'étape suivante. J'essayai de ne pas voir Bella comme un challenge, ni comme un puzzle qui prendrait du temps à être fait.

Afin qu'elle regagne son indépendance, elle devait réapprendre à marcher. J'étais curieux de savoir si elle avait juste oublier comment faire ou si ses jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour la soutenir. La théorie de Carlisle était qu'elle avait peur de marcher parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit avant. Alors peut-être qu'elle pouvait marcher mais qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Idem pour la parole. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on devait réussir à franchir les limites qu'elle s'était fixée. J'avais l'impression que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Bella était toujours méfiante en notre présence. Cependant, elle semblait être un peu plus à l'aise lorsque Jasper et moi étions dans la pièce. Je me doutai bien, cependant, que c'était plus grâce au don de Jasper qu'autre chose. Mais tout de même, son coeur ne s'accélérait plus lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce. Elle regardait toujours Carlisle et Emmett avec méfiance, mais c'était compréhensible. Pour elle, Carlisle était celui qui lui avait enfoncé toutes ces aiguilles dans le corps et Emmett était un immense vampire.

On essayait de la convaincre de nous faire confiance à travers ses...besoins humains. Normalement, j'étais celui qui l'emmenait à la salle de bain et l'installait aux toilettes. Jasper avait essayé de l'emmener une fois, et elle avait complètement paniqué. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé approcher. J'avais ressentis des émotions contradictoires à ce sujet. D'une part, j'étais heureux qu'elle essaye de se défendre. Quand on l'avait amené ici, elle se contentait de rester assise et de trembler à chaque fois qu'on essayait de la toucher. Maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas être touchée, elle s'éloignait. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais aussi déçu qu'elle n'ait pas encore comprit qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais je savais que ça lui prendrait du temps.

Enfin bref, j'étais donc toujours celui qui l'emmenait aux toilettes et l'aidait à se changer. Je fus plus qu'heureux lorsqu'elle m'aida à lui enlever son t-shirt un matin. Jasper m'avait dit plus tard qu'elle s'était sentie très anxieuse lorsque j'avais essayé de l'habiller. Je supposai qu'elle m'avait aidé parce que A; elle ne voulait pas que je sois en colère après elle, ou B; elle voulait le faire elle-même parce qu'elle ne voulait plus que je la vois nue. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'habiller toute seule, donc je devais toujours être dans la pièce lorsqu'elle se changeait.

Donc maintenant, nous étions prêts à l'aider à marcher.

Jasper et moi, on attendit que tout le monde soit partit chasser pour commencer notre leçon. "Tu crois que ça va marcher ?" me chuchota-t-il alors qu'on montait à l'étage.

"On verra. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Alice avant qu'elle parte ?"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé."

Je toquai doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. "Bella ? On entre," annonçai-je.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'on entra. Son coeur accéléra avant de se calmer à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Ça lui allait.

"Bella, on va te laisser marcher aujourd'hui, okay ?"

On n'espérait plus recevoir la moindre réponse donc on se dirigea directement vers son lit. Elle me regarda avec impatience et gigota légérement dans son lit.

Elle savait que c'était l'heure d'aller aux toilettes.

"On va te faire marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain," l'informai-je.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pouvant nous laisser croire qu'elle avait comprit ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle continua juste à me fixer avec une expression impatiente sur le visage. C'était adorable.

Je tendis lentement la main pour la placer sous son coude. Au lieu de la prendre dans mes bras, je la levai du lit comme si elle était un bébé et la plaçai par terre. J'essayai de la mettre sur ses pieds mais elle garda les jambes pliée. Donc j'essayai de la placer sur un pied, mais elle finit roulée en boule par terre.

"Bella, tu dois te tenir debout pour marcher."

J'essayai de la lever à nouveau, mais elle avait replié ses jambes.

"Bella, debout," ordonna Jasper.

Ça la fit se lever. Je la soutins alors qu'elle étirait ses jambes. Elle faisait dans les 1m60. Elle était petite, mais pas aussi petite qu'Alice.

"Es-tu prête à marcher, Bella ?" lui demandai-je.

Je fis un pas en arrière, tout en la soutenant. Elle fit un pas hésitant, puis s'arrêta. Je lui souris avant de faire un autre pas en arrière. Il nous fallut cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'au couloir, mais j'étais si fier de ses progrès. J'étais fier qu'elle me suive. Je savais que ce n'était pas demain qu'elle sortirait toute seule de son lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais tout de même. Le fait qu'elle essaye me rendait heureux.

"C'est formidable, Bella," l'encourageai-je. "Veux-tu essayer de marcher toute seule ?"

Je lui relâchai prudemment le bras pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Elle resta là, complètement figée au milieu du couloir.

"Elle ne bougera pas sans instruction, Edward," me dit doucement Jasper.

J'acquièscai et l'attrapai doucement par le bras. "Okay, Bella, allons aux toilettes." Je l'aidai à traverser le couloir et à entrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'on fut à l'intérieur, je décidai d'essayer quelque chose de différent. Au lieu de l'installer sur les toilettes, comme je le faisais toujours, je la laissai debout et m'éloignai un peu.

Elle me fixa pendant un moment, confuse et éffrayée.

_'Dis lui que tu veux qu'elle utilise les toilettes,'_ pensa Jasper.

"Bella, tu dois aller aux toilettes, okay ? Tu peux le faire toute seule. Je le sais," l'encourageai-je.

Elle continua à me fixer.

"Est-ce qu'elle comprend ce que je dis ?" demandai-je à Jasper.

"Je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'elle reconnaît quelque chose, mais ça pourrait très bien être son nom et le mot 'aller.' Essaye de lui dire de s'asseoir."

Je me sentais horrible de devoir lui donner des ordres, comme un humain donnerait des ordres à un chien.

"Bella, assise."

Ça me rendit malade de voir qu'elle obéissait à mon ordre. Bien sûr, elle s'assit sans enlever son pantalon. Ça ne marcherait pas. Je tendis lentement la main pour tirer sur son pantalon, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Elle baissa son bon bras et commença à l'enlever d'elle-même Je la regardai se déshabiller avec fierté. Puis je réalisai à quel point ce devait être gênant pour elle.

"Donnons-lui un peu d'intimité," suggérai-je.

On sortit de la salle de bain, la laissant faire...ce qu'elle avait à faire.

"Tu sais, Edward, je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ses jambes," m'expliqua Jasper, en tournant en rond dans le couloir. "Quand tu marchais avec elle, je sentais de la douleur. Peut-être qu'elle ne marche pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas. Il y a de fortes chances qu'un vampire lui ait brisé la jambe et que l'os ne se soit pas remis correctement en place. On devrait demander à Carlisle de vérifier quand il reviendra."

"Bonne idée. Je vais la porter jusque dans sa chambre."

"Je pense aussi qu'on devrait lui faire visiter la maison pendant que les autres ne sont pas là. Si on la laisse tout le temps dans cette pièce, elle finira par penser qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aller ailleurs. On pourrait peut-être l'emmener en bas lorsqu'elle sortira de la salle de bain. On pourrait l'installer sur le canapé et allumer la télé."

J'acquiesçai. Bella avait besoin de voir le reste de la maison. Peut-être que changer d'environnement l'aiderait à guérir.

J'attendis encore deux minutes après avoir entendu la chasse d'eau être tirée avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Bella était assise par terre et elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Je la levai et la serrai contre mon torse.

"Bella, on va t'emmener en bas, d'accord ?"

Son coeur accéléra un peu lorsque je ne retournai dans la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait gardé. Je la gardai serrée contre moi alors qu'on descendait les escalier.

"Que ressent-elle, Jasper ?" demandai-je doucement.

"De la peur, et de la confusion. Elle se demande probablement où on l'emmène."

Une fois qu'on fut en bas, je me tournai pour qu'elle puisse voir le salon. Je regardai Bella à travers les yeux de Jasper alors qu'elle observait la pièce. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les coins de la pièce.

"Elle est confuse," me chuchota Jasper.

J'essayai de me rappeller de la disposition des meubles dans son ancienne maison. Je me rappellai que sa cage était posée contre un mur et qu'à côté, il y avait...un panier pour chien dans le coin.

"Elle cherche son panier," chuchotai-je. "Elle pense qu'on l'a fait descendre pour la garder ici."

Son ancien maître devait la garder dans le salon.

"Qu'éprouve-t-elle maintenant ?"

"Un peu de soulagement."

Je la portai vers le canapé. "Bella, je vais te mettre assise, okay ?" Je l'installai confortablement et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'attrapai ensuite la télécommande et allumai la télé. La pensée de la traiter comme une humaine normale me traversa l'esprit.

"Jasper," murmurai-je. "Agis normalement. Agis comme si elle n'était pas une humaine traumatisée."

Il acquiesçât et se laissa tomber sur la causeuse.

Je commençai à changer les chaînes pour voir ce qui passait. Je regardai Bella du coin de l'oeil en même temps. Elle regardait prudemment autour d'elle. A mon avis, elle cherchait les autres vampires de la maison.

On la garda en bas tout le reste de la journée. A midi, je me levai pour lui préparer un sandwich à la dinde. Jasper s'installa au bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. On essayait de faire comme si Bella n'avait pas peur de nous, mais c'était difficile. On ne devait faire aucun mouvement brusque ni utiliser notre vitesse vampirique. On ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Vers trois heures, je décidai de jouer un peu du piano. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis qu'on avait trouvé Bella. Les touches commençaient à être un peu poussiéreuse. Quand je pressai la première touche, Bella sursauta. Je vis dans l'esprit de Jasper que sa tête s'était brutalement tournée en direction du son.

Je continuai à jouer quelques accords pour m'échauffer.

_'Elle est curieuse,' _me dit mentalement Jasper.

Je commençai à jouer une des chansons que je connaissais par coeur.

_'Elle reconnaît la chanson que tu joues.'_

Je continuai à jouer comme s'il ne m'avait rien 'dit'. Je jouai quelques chansons de mémoire, puis ouvris l'un de mes livres pour en jouer quelques-unes que je ne connaissais pas encore par coeur.

_'Edward ! Edward ! Regarde !'_

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule pour voir pourquoi il criait mentalement. Bella était maintenant assise par terre près de la table basse. Elle tendait le cou pour pouvoir voir ce qui était posé dessus. Je remarquai qu'elle ne s'était pas agenouillée et me demandai si il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ses jambes. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne mettait aucune pression dessus. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'un des livres d'Esme. Je l'encourageai mentalement lorsqu'elle leva son bon bras pour attraper le livre. Je me tournai rapidement et continuai à jouer avant qu'elle ne puisse relever la tête et s'apercevoir que je la regardai.

Jasper garda un oeil sur elle donc je pus assister à toute la scène.

Elle agrippa le livre et le tira vers elle. Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'elle le fit tomber. Elle gémit doucement lorsque le livre lui frappa la cheville. Ce qui nous fit lever la tête, à Jasper et moi, pour nous assurer que tout allait bien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on l'observait. Elle regarda nerveusement Jasper avant de poser son regard sur moi.

_'Elle veut ta permission, Edward.'_

J'acquiesçai, lui donnant silencieusement l'autorisation de regarder le livre.

Je fus plus qu'heureux lorsqu'elle plaça le livre sur le canapé avant de s'y hisser elle aussi pour pouvoir le lire

_'Elle a mal lorsqu'elle s'appuie sur ses chevilles,'_ réalisa Jasper.

Je regardai ses chevilles et notai que sa peau était une peu boursouflée.

_Je parie qu'elle a essayé de s'échapper une fois et qu'ils lui ont brisé les chevilles pour l'empêcher de recommencer,' _s'étonna Jasper. _'Je parie que ses os se sont mal ressoudés.'_

J'acquiesçai avant de retourner toute mon attention vers mon piano. Je la regardai feuilleter le livre à travers l'esprit de Jasper. Il fut surprit par ses sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle se sentait détendue. Elle n'éprouvait pas de peur. Ni de confusion. Ou de terreur. Et encore moins de panique. Elle était détendue. Je souris en continuant à jouer.

_'Ta musique la réconforte, Edward,'_ me dit Jasper.

Je jouerais toute la journée s'il le fallait.

J'étais si prit par ma musique et par Bella que je n'entendis même pas les pneus qui crissèrent sur le gravier. Cependant, Bella l'entendit. Son coeur commença à battre soudainement la chamade. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et la vis se rasseoir avant de regarder vers le garage avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Les autres étaient rentrés.

Je quittai mon piano et la soulevai du fauteuil. A ma plus grande surprise, elle pressa son visage contre ma chemise.

_'Elle a peur, Edward. Elle a peur des autres.'_

Je commençai à lui caresser le dos alors qu'on montait les escaliers. "Chut, Bella," chuchotai-je. "Personne ne te fera de mal."

Je la portai jusque dans la chambre dans laquelle on la gardait pour le moment et l'allongeai sur le lit. Elle se plaça au centre du lit à l'aide de son bon bras et se couvrit les jambes. Elle me lança ensuite un regard... Je ne pourrais même pas le décrire. Elle me regarda comme si elle était innocente. Comme si elle était restée là tout le temps.

Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'elle était descendue.

Elle avait peur qu'ils la punissent.

"Bella, personne ne sera en colère après toi pour être descendue," lui dis-je en secouant la tête. Son expression se détendit un peu, mais elle avait toujours l'air légèrement...tendue. "Je te le promet, personne dans cette maison ne lèvera jamais la main sur toi."

"Salut Jasper !" dit Alice en entrant.

Bella l'entendit aussi, et son coeur commença à battre la chamade.

"Qui t'as rendu aussi effrayée par les femmes ?" demandai-je doucement, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux. "Elles ne te feront pas de mal. Les femmes ne sont pas toutes des monstres."

Je voulais traquer la femme qui l'avait blessé et la réduire en charpie. Bien sûr, 'femme' n'était probablement pas le meilleur mot pour décrire cette créature qui l'avait blessé. C'était une femelle vampire qui avait terrifié Bella.

_'Edward,' _me dit mentalement Carlisle._' Jasper vient de me dire qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec les chevilles de Bella.'_

"Oui," marmonnai-je d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Je me demandai si Bella me laisserait regarder ses chevilles moi-même.

_'Je monte voir.'_

Dix secondes plus tard, Carlisle toqua à la porte et entra. "Bonjour, Bella," dit-il d'une voix calme. "Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Elle le regarda avec méfiance alors qu'il ouvrait un placard pour en sortir ses affaires. Il les plaça sur un chariot qu'il poussa ensuite vers le lit.

"Je vais lui faire un examen rapide avant de regarder ses chevilles," me dit-il doucement. "Bella, je vais te faire un examen rapide. Rien de sérieux. Il n'y aura ni aiguilles ni douleur."

Elle le regarda attentivement lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Il vérifia son souffle et sa pression sanguine. Ils étaient tous les deux bons. Il vérifia ensuite ses yeux et l'intérieur de ses oreilles.

_'Elle m'a l'air en bonne santé. Maintenant...ça va être plus dur.'_

"Bella, je vais regarder tes jambes, okay ?" dit Carlisle.

Il attrapa le drap et commença à tirer dessus. Bella gémit mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Je tendis la main et attrapai la sienne pour l'aider à se calmer. Je remarquai que son coeur ralentit très légèrement. Je commençai donc à dessiner de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

Carlisle fit prudemment courir ses doigts sur les jambes de Bella. Elle eut la chair de poule partout où ses doigts froids l'effleurèrent.

_'Le fémur m'a l'air d'être en bon état,'_ observa-t-il. Il lui toucha doucement les chevilles et elle haleta.

_'Elle a mal !'_ me dit Jasper depuis en bas.

"Ça lui fait mal, Carlisle," lui dis-je doucement.

Il acquiesçât et lui écarta doucement les jambes. Bella me serra la main et je la sentis tirer sur mon bras.

_'Elle est terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_ me demanda Jasper.

"Carlisle lui a simplement écarté les...jambes." J'eus l'impression d'être frappée par un train. Carlisle lui avait écarté les jambes et elle avait paniqué. Elle pensait qu'il allait la violer.

"Bella, ça va," l'apaisai-je, en lui caressant les cheveux. "Carlisle est médecin. Il ne te fera pas de mal."

Carlisle garda toute son attention sur ses chevilles. Il les toucha doucement avant de secouer la tête. _'Elles sont brisées, complètement. Elle aurait dû être opérée, mais bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas été. J'ai besoin de lui faire une radio pour y voir plus clair. Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'endormir avant de la faire.'_

J'acquiesçai, même si je n'aimai pas l'idée que Bella doive à nouveau subir ça.

"On ne lui fera pas de piqûre. Je verserais le sédatif dans un verre d'eau et elle le boira," m'expliqua Carlisle, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

"Est-ce une bonne idée ?" demandai-je.

Bella me regardait comme si elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Je continuai à faire courire mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Sa guérison sera retardée si on lui injecte un somnifère en intra-veineuse et tu as vu comment elle réagit au gaz," me répondit-il. "Elle ne le saura jamais."

Je soupirai en sachant qu'on avait pas d'autre choix. "Très bien," dis-je.

Carlisle acquiesça puis attrapa ce dont il avait besoin avant de quitter la pièce. Je tirai une chaise jusqu'au lit de Bella.

"Bella, on va t'installer dans ta propre chambre ce soir," lui dis-je. "Ça te plaira. Ça ne ressemblera pas à une chambre d'hôpital."

Alice était terriblement excitée à l'idée d'installer Bella dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, je voulais qu'elle soit réveillée lorsque je l'y emmènerais. Si Carlisle la mettait sous sédatif, on devrait peut-être repousser son déménagement jusqu'à demain.

Carlisle revint un instant plus tard avec un verre d'eau.

"Elle dormira pendant combien de temps ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Trois heures, pas plus."

Bien, elle se réveillerait pour le dîner.

"Bella, as-tu soif ?" lui demandai-je en prenant le verre des mains de Carlisle.

Elle continua à le fixer tout le temps. Elle ne remarqua même pas le verre que j'agitai devant son visage.

"Je vais quitter la pièce," chuchota Carlisle.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Bella se détendit un peu et remarqua le verre. Elle me regarda et hocha la tête. Elle attrapa le verre et en bu une gorgée. Je me rassis et fis semblant de l'ignorer alors qu'elle buvait. Je me sentais horrible de la piéger comme ça, mais il fallait que ce soit fait. Elle paniquerait si elle restait réveillée pendant que Carlisle lui faisait sa radio.

Je relevai la tête lorsque je sentis quelque chose contre mon bras. Bella me tapotai doucement avec le verre, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait fini. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui sourire.

"Tu es une petite chose exigeante, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle bailla soudainement et cligna des yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin du don de Jasper pour savoir qu'elle se sentait somnolente. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer et son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

Je remontai ses draps sur sa poitrine pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle bailla à nouveau avant de fermer les yeux.

Carlisle entra un instant plus tard.

"Prêt ?" me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai et la soulevai du lit. Elle se colla contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. "Place-la sur la table. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes."

Je l'allongeai sur la table métallique froide. Elle soupira et frissona un peu.

"Ça ne sera que pour quelques minutes, Bella," lui chuchotai-je.

"Tu va devoir partir."

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la pièce.

Trente minutes plus tard, Carlisle me rappella dans son bureau. Je pouvais déjà voir le résultat des radios dans son esprit alors qu'il les étudiait.

"Les deux chevilles ont été brisées. Une a apparemment guérie toute seule, mais elle est toujours instable. L'autre..." Il me montra la radio. Sa cheville gauche était horrible. L'os avait l'air déformé.

"Jasper et moi pensons qu'au cours de sa captivité, elle a essayé de s'échapper et a été rattrapée. Ses ravisseurs ont dû lui briser les chevilles pour l'empêcher de recommencer," dis-je, en lui expliquant notre théorie.

Il acquiesçât et tapota sa cheville droite de la pointe de son stylo.

"On dirait qu'elle a mal atterri sur sa cheville," observa-t-il. "Et celle-là..." Il tapota sa cheville gauche. "C'est juste une théorie - on dirait qu'un membre de notre espèce a sauté sur sa cheville pour la briser en morceaux. Après avoir vu les résultats de ses radios, j'ai fait quelques recherches de plus sur son kidnapping. Une des filles qui a été kidnappée avec elle a dit que la nuit où elles s'étaient échappés, Bella était restée dans le complexe où elles avait été faites prisionnières. J'ai déjà vu ce complex, quand on visitait cette ville. Les murs qui l'entourent font facilement six ou sept mètres. Si ma théorie est correcte, après que les autres filles se soient échappées par les égouts, Bella a aussi essayé de s'enfuir. Elle a dû escalader le mur et sauter. Ce qui explique l'état de sa cheville droite. Et je suppose que quand les vampires l'ont finalement rattrapée, l'un d'entre eux a sauté sur sa cheville gauche pour l'empêcher de courir."

Je frissonai à cette pensée. Je pouvais presque voir cette scène se dérouler dans mon esprit.

"Mais ce sont juste des théories."

"Il faudra qu'on lui demande un jour," chuchotai-je.

"Elle devra subir une opération pour réparer sa cheville gauche. Et ça devra être fait dans un véritable hôpital parce que je ne peux pas faire de chirurgie dans une maison où vivent six vampires."

"Que diras-tu au staff de l'hopîtal ?" demandai-je.

"Je leur dirai que Bella est notre nouvelle fille adoptive et qu'on l'a recueilli comme ça."

"Et tu t'attends à ce qu'elle reste calme à travers tout ça ?"

"Non. J'ai l'intention de lui administrer un somnifère avant de l'emmener. Je lui prendrais un rendez-vous à l'hôpital personnellement, et toi ou Jasper, l'emmènera pour qu'on l'opère. On n'aura pas besoin de la laisser passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Elle ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé."

Je réfléchis à son plan pendant quelques instants.

"Je pense qu'on devra lui le dire. Comment pourrons-nous jamais gagner sa confiance si on lui cache des choses ?"

Carlisle m'étudia pendant un moment avant de regarder Bella. "On a le temps. Cependant, je veux que l'opération soit effectuée d'ici un mois. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas prête, mais ça doit être fait."

J'acquiesçai et me reconcentrai ensuite sur ses radios.

Soudainement, un cri à glacer le sang s'échappa de sa chambre. Sans même y réfléchir, je me précipitai aussi rapidement que possible à l'étage et enfonçai la porte.

Bella se débattait dans son lit. Elle pleurait et criait. Je courus jusqu'à elle et attrapai sa main.

"Bella ! Bella, réveilles-toi !" lui dis-je gentiment. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

"N-non ! Non ! Pitié ! Stop !" cria-t-elle en me repoussant.

Je la secouai doucement. "Bella, allez ! Réveilles toi pour moi ! Réveilles-toi, Bella !"

"Non ! Pitié ! Pitié, arrêtez !"

"Bella !" criai-je.

Elle haleta et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur moi et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, elle se jeta sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Si j'étais humain, elle serait entrain de m'étrangler. Ce qui me surprit encore plus, ce fut qu'elle pleurait. Et je ne parlai pas de quelques petits sanglots, elle pleurait si fort que tout son corps tremblait.

Je la consolai tout en l'installant sur mes genoux avant de commencer à lui caresser le dos. "Chut, Bella," lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. "Ça va. Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal."

Je la sentis presser son visage dans mon épaule. Sa peau chaude était agréable contre la mienne.

Je la gardai contre moi et continuai à dessiner des cercles apaisants dans son dos.

"Ça va, Bella. Tout ira bien." Je commençai à la bercer, en espérant que ce geste la calmerait. Ça marcha. Ses gros sanglots se transformèrent en de petits gémissements pathétiques. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Elle reniflait régulièrement.

Je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras et son emprise sur mon cou se relâcha.

"Chut, Bella. C'était juste un cauchemar," lui chuchotai-je. Je la sentis souffler contre mon épaule. Elle était entrain de se rendormir.

Ses petits gémissements me donnaient envie de pleurer.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort et l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne. "Je vais arranger ça, Bella," chuchotai-je, en pressant mes lèvres contre ses cheveux. "Je vais faire disparaître ta souffrance."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

On attendit que Bella se réveille avant de se décider à la déplacer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Alice était terriblement excitée par ce déménagement, mais, elle n'arrêtait pas de me bloquer donc je ne savais pas ce qui l'excitait autant.

"Bella, on va te mettre dans ta nouvelle chambre, okay ?" lui dis-je.

Je la sortis du lit et la portai dans le couloir. Les autres étaient tous dans le salon, entrain de regarder la télé. Si Bella les remarqua, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Ils étaient tous anxieux de voir comment elle réagirait à sa nouvelle chambre.

Je retins mon souffle en la faisant glisser sur un de mes bras pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella resta paisible alors que je la portai dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce. Alice et Esme s'étaient vraiment surpassées sur ce coup-là. Les murs étaient d'un bleu relaxant. Le lit était double et brillant. Elle avait ses propres armoires et commodes maintenant.

Je l'assis sur le lit et me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour tout lui montrer.

"Alice et Esme ont aménager cette chambre pour toi," lui dis-je. J'ouvris son armoire et lui montrai tous ses vêtements. On voulait essayer de lui faire porter des vêtements plus chauds que des t-shirts et des shorts. Je lui montrai tous ses jeans, ses chemises, ses robes et ses jupes. Je lui montrai où se trouvaient ses sous-vêtements. Je lui montrais le maquillage qu'Alice et Rosalie lui avaient acheté, ainsi que sa nouvelle brosse à cheveux.

Elle sembla prêter attention à tout ce que je lui montrai. Jasper me dit mentalement qu'elle était intéressée et curieuse. Elle était aussi un peu inquiète à cause du changement d'endroit. Je pouvais le comprendre. On avait besoin de la mettre à l'aise dans la maison. Pas seulement dans sa chambre, pas seulement dans la salle de bain, mais partout.

Bien sûr, ça devrait attendre parce qu'on avait des plus gros problèmes pour le moment.

Ses chevilles.

Comme je l'avais déjà dit, afin que Bella puisse récuppérer son indépendance, il fallait qu'elle soit capable de marcher. On voulait qu'elle soit capable de se déplacer toute seule et qu'elle ne dépende pas de nous pour la porter. Cependant, afin qu'elle puisse marcher, Carlisle devrait l'opérer des chevilles. On devrait réussir à l'emmener à l'hôpital sans qu'elle panique.

Carlisle avait suggéré qu'on l'endorme avant de l'emmener. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'on l'avait fait sortir de la maison. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que Bella sache ce qui se passait. C'était sa vie, après tout.

On avait programmé l'opération pour la fin de la semaine. Parce que Bella était sa 'fille adoptive', Carlisle ne pouvait pas l'opérer. C'était interdit par la loi. Il s'était tourné vers un de ses bons amis pour l'opération. Il lui avait expliqué que Bella venait d'une maison très violente et que sa 'mère' lui avait broyé les chevilles pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il l'avait cru et avait accepté de nous aider.

On ne craignait pas que qui que ce soit reconnaisse Bella à l'hôpital. Dès que l'opération serait finie, Greg, l'ami de Carlisle, la placerait dans une chambre privée. On voulait la ramener tout de suite à la maison, mais c'était contre le règlement de l'hôpital.

Notre principale inquiétude était la réaction de Bella à l'idée qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. On avait aucun moyen de savoir à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait été en présence de nombreux humains. On savait qu'elle paniquerait si on l'emmenait juste à l'hôpital. La famille avait voté que je serais celui qui lui dirait ce qu'il se passait. Je lui dis simplement qu'on allait l'emmener quelque part pour faire soigner ses chevilles. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle ait comprit ce dont je lui parlais. Quand je vins la chercher le matin suivant, elle fut étonamment calme.

On suivit notre routine habituelle. Je la portai jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'aidait à enfiler ses vêtements. Cependant, au lieu de la remettre dans son lit, je l'installai sur un pouf et fouillai dans son armoire pour trouver ses sandales. Elle me regarda avec prudence alors que je m'approchai avec ses chaussures. Je lui enfilai doucement ses chaussures avant de la porter en bas.

Carlisle et Jasper étaient les seuls présents.

Les autres étaient à l'école ou se cachaient dans la maison.

Le coeur de Bella s'emballa lorsque je la portai dehors. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit l'air froid et elle se pressa contre mon torse, même si je n'étais pas beaucoup plus chaud que l'air. Je la fis passer sur un bras et montai à l'arrière de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec nervosité.

"On va à l'hôpital, Bella," lui dis-je. Je l'attachai avant de m'attacher.

Elle regarda la ceinture comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu une. Puis très lentement, elle leva la main et toucha le tissu. C'était presque comme si elle se rappelait de ce qu'était une ceinture. Elle n'avait probablement pas été attachée convenablement au cours de la dernière année. Ses maîtres la gardaient probablement en cage durant les trajets.

Carlisle respecta les limitations de vitesse pour ne pas l'effrayer. Jasper gardait un oeil sur ses émotions. Bella passa tout son temps à regarder par la fenêtre.

_'Elle est nerveuse, mais un peu excitée aussi. Elle est probablement excitée à l'idée d'être sortie de la maison, ou de pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre,'_ me dit silencieusement Jasper.

Lorsqu'on approcha de la ville, son coeur s'emballa légèrement. Voir toutes les voitures et tous les immeubles la stressait. Je tendis la main vers elle et la plaçai sur la sienne. Elle baissa momentanément les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Il nous fallut cinq minutes de plus pour arriver à l'hôpital. On se gara sur le parking des employés. Bella se pencha légèrement en avant et se tordit le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre.

_'Je sens de la reconnaissance. Elle doit être entrain de regarder le sigle de l'hôpital.'_

Je suivis son regard jusqu'à l'immense sigle rouge au sommet de l'immeuble. Je fus soulagé de découvrir qu'elle savait encore lire. J'avais craint qu'on ne doive tout lui réapprendre.

Quand je sortis de la voiture, le coeur de Bella s'emballa à nouveau. Elle me regarda avec frayeur alors que je contournai la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa portière.

"Il est temps de sortir, Bella," lui dis-je. Je détachai sa ceinture et la sortis de la voiture.

On suivit Carlisle dans l'hôpital. Il attrapa un fauteuil roulant au passage et je me penchai prudemment pour y déposer Bella. Cependant, sa main se referma sur ma chemise lorsque j'essayai de la relâcher.

"Ça va, Bella," lui assurai-je. "Tout va bien."

Je détachai doucement ses doigts de ma chemise et réussis à l'installer sur son fauteuil roulant. Son corps commença à trembler alors qu'on la poussait dans le couloir.

"Elle est terrifiée," me chuchota Jasper. Je fis doucement courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pour essayer de la calmer.

Le docteur Greg nous rejoignit à l'accueil.

"Ah, alors ce doit être Bella," dit-il en lui souriant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit.

_'Elle a peur de lui' _me dit silencieusement Jasper. _'Je sens de la reconnaissance. Elle a probablement peur de lui à cause de sa blouse blanche_.'

"Oui, voici Bella," dit Carlisle en souriant à son ami. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on vous accompagne à la salle de préparation. Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec les étrangers."

Le docteur Greg acquièsça. "Bien sûr. Par ici."

Je la poussai dans le couloir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit toutes les infirmières. Je savais que ce serait encore pire lorsqu'elles devraient la déshabiller. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'on devrait tous quitter la maison pour que Carlisle puisse y pratiquer l'opération.

"Bella, tout va bien," l'apaisai-je doucement. Je continuai à faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ça ne changea rien.

Le docteur Greg nous mena à la pièce où les infirmières changeraient Bella. Une femme rousse entra dans la pièce avec une tenue d'opération et la plaça sur le lit.

La réaction de Bella nous choqua tous.

Je ne compris même pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le fauteuil roulant tombe en avant. J'essayai de le retenir, mais réalisai ensuite que Bella s'était jeté au bas du fauteuil. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, elle rampa autour du fauteuil comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Elle se cacha entre mes jambes et le fauteuil et pressa son visage contre mes chevilles. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'infirmière rousse.

Elle était terrifiée.

Tout le monde était silencieux dans la pièce. Carlisle et Jasper me regardèrent avec inquiétude. Les humains présents comprirent quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez Bella. Ils étaient confus et complètement alarmés à la fois.

"Bella est terrifiée par les femmes," leur dis-je.

"Oh," dit l'infirmière, en fixant l'endroit où se cachait Bella. "Alors...comment allons-nous..."

"Mon fils, Edward, l'aide à s'habiller tous les matins. Tout ira bien," leur assura Carlisle.

Le docteur Greg acquièsça avant de faire signe à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Carlisle me fit un signe de tête puis il quitta la pièce avec Jasper sur ses talons.

Je me penchai lentement en avant pour soulever Bella. "Tout va bien, Bella," l'apaisai-je, en la serrant contre moi. Elle pressa son visage contre mon torse. "Elle est partit."

Elle releva lentement la tête.

Je l'assis sur le lit et l'aidai à enfiler sa tenue d'hôpital.

"Ils vont t'aider à marcher, Bella," lui dis-je. "Ils vont te donner quelque chose qui va te faire dormir. Tu ne sentiras rien. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras de retour dans cette chambre."

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec nervosité.

Le docteur Greg toqua à la porte. "Prêts ?" demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et serrai doucement la main de Bella. "Le docteur Greg est un ami, Bella. Il va t''aider."

Plusieurs infirmiers entrèrent dans la pièce pour l'aider. Le docteur Greg fit signe à Bella de s'allonger. Je me penchai en avant l'embrassai sur le front avant de devoir quitter la pièce. Elle me regarda partir avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

La laisser dans cette pièce fut la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais dû faire.

Je ne pouvais même pas rester pour observer l'opération à travers l'esprit du docteur.

**ooOoo**

"Edward, calme-toi," me dit Jasper.

On était dans la salle d'attente, à attendre que Bella revienne de la salle d'opération. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire les cent pas. Même le don de Jasper ne pouvait pas me calmer.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien," essaya de me rassurer Carlisle. "Le docteur Greg est l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de la ville."

"Je sais, mais et si elle se réveillait pendant qu'ils la ramenaient en salle de réveil ? Et si elle revoyait l'infirmière rousse ?"

Tellement de choses pouvaient aller de travers. Je pouvais envisager une centaine de scénarios différents, chacun d'entre eux se finissant mal. Et Alice ne voyait que des séquences du futur. Elles ne m'aidaient pas à garder mon calme.

La chirurgie en elle-même était supposée durer deux heures.

Je continuai à faire nerveusement les cents pas jusqu'à ce que le docteur Greg sorte de la salle d'opération. Il enleva son masque et ses gants. Carlisle et Jasper se levèrent lorsqu'il approcha. Il pensait à l'opération qui avait été un succès. Ses pensées étaient principalement fixées sur sa rééducation.

"On vient juste de l'emmener en salle de réveil," annonça-t-il. "L'opération a été un succès. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer pour l'aider à remarcher. On lui a plâtré les chevilles pour stabiliser les os. On lui enlèvera les plâtres dans un mois, peut-être moins."

Il prévoyait de lui faire faire de la rééducation, mais je savais qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Son kiné ne pourrait pas l'aider parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire faire quoi que ce soit.

"Peut-on la voir maintenant ?" demandai-je avec impatience.

Carlisle éclata mentalement de rire. _'Il est si protecteur. Bella a de la chance d'avoir une âme soeur aussi dévouée.'_

Je fis volte-face et le fixai.

Âme soeur ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mon expression choquée. _'Oops_,' songea-t-il. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé savoir.

_'Alice l'a vu,'_ m'expliqua-t-il. _'On était pas supposé te le dire avant un mois. Alice a vu que tu paniquerais si on te le disais maintenant.'_

Mon esprit était vide. Je ne pouvais même plus réfléchir. Et j'étais un vampire ! Ce n'était pas supposé arriver.

Si Bella était mon âme soeur, alors ça voulait dire qu'on devrait la transformer en vampire. Elle deviendrait ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Je ne voulais pas ça pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe l'éternité avec ces souvenirs. Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle meurt ? Bien sûr que non. Je voulais qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle soit heureuse. Je voulais la voir sourire. Je voulais voir la lumière revenir dans ses yeux.

"Edward, calme-toi," me dit Jasper en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule. "Tu ne peux pas paniquer maintenant. Bella a besoin de toi."

Oui. Bella. Pense à Bella.

Je les suivis stupidement dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de réveil.

Bella était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, profondément endormie. Elle avait l'air si paisible.

Je tendis la main pour lui toucher le visage. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et tourna la tête vers ma main.

_'Elle sera heureuse avec toi, Edward,' _me dit Carlisle. _'Elle se tourne vers toi pour sa protection. Pour sa sécurité. Tu as toujours été son ancre.'_

"Mais on est des vampires, Carlisle," chuchotai-je. "Voulons-nous vraiment qu'elle ait cette vie ? Qu'elle vive l'éternité avec ces souvenirs ?"

"Ses souvenirs humains s'effaceront si elle est transformée," m'assura-t-il. "Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la roche, fils. Mais tu ne peux pas nier tes sentiments pour elle."

"C'est trop tôt," chuchotai-je, en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant."

"Elle a besoin de toi, Edward. Elle a besoin d'amour et de soutien. Tu n'as pas besoin de te rapprocher physiquement d'elle, mais elle a besoin de savoir que tu es là pour elle."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accéléra légèrement.

"Elle se réveille," chuchota Jasper.

Je pressai ma main contre son visage et lui caressai la joue du pouce. Ses paupières papillonèrent momentanément avant que des yeux marrons vitreux ne me regardent. Mon coeur mort et froid commença à fondre. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ces yeux auraient ma mort.

"Salut," chuchotai-je en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et tourna lentement la tête.

"Elle ira bien, Edward," m'assura Carlisle, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. "Elle va guérir et va devenir une femme magnifique."

Je souris en l'imaginant. Je rejouai une des visions qu'Alice m'avait permit de voir. Bella grandirait, et elle serait heureuse. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre cette vision réelle.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 12 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Robert Frost a dit, "En trois mots, je peux résumer tout ce que j'ai appris sur la vie : elle se poursuit."

Et elle se poursuit vraiment. A travers toutes les douleurs et les souffrances que j'avais enduré, le seul espoir que j'avais gardé c'était qu'il y avait toujours un lendemain. Peut-être que ce demain serait le dernier, ou peut-être qu'il mènerait à un autre et à un autre. Il y avait toujours l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, quelqu'un viendrait et m'emmènerait loin de l'enfer dans lequel je vivais. Un jour, les abus s'arrêteraient. Un jour, je n'aurais pas besoin de me réveiller en m'inquiétant de l'humeur de mon maître. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me demander s'il me voulait dans son lit pour s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit presque brisé.

Comme je l'avais déjà dit auparavant, le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible.

Quand les quatre vampires aux yeux dorés étaient entrés dans l'appartement de mon maître, j'avais été sûre qu'il allaient m'emmener pour me revendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient supposés m'emmener chez le Vétérinaire, mais au lieu de ça, ils avaient immédiatement quitté la ville. Je me rappelle d'avoir été terrifiée alors que la petite femelle aux cheveux en pointe roulait à toute vitesse. Elle voulait me sortir de ma cage, mais j'étais déterminée à y rester. Au moins, j'étais en sécurité là-dedans. Ils auraient dû arracher la porte si ils avaient vraiment voulu me sortir de là. Je me rappelle de m'être sentie malade et de m'être évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Ça faisait presque un an que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Si je n'avais pas été aussi terrifiée, j'aurais pleuré de joie. Mon lit me manquait. Ça me manquait de pouvoir me couvrir avec une grosse couverture bien chaude. Ça me manquait de pouvoir placer ma tête sur un oreiller. Ça me manquait de sentir un matelas sous moi.

Pendant une seconde, j'avais cru que c'était peut-être fini. Peut-être que les vampires aux yeux dorés m'avaient emmené à l'hôpital et que j'allais rentrer à la maison. Mais ensuite...la réalité s'était rappellée à moi.

Je n'avais pas de maison.

Ils ont assassiné mes parents devant moi. Victoria m'a mit dans la voiture une nuit et a roulé jusqu'à Forks où mes parents vivaient toujours. Ils avaient été si content de me voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le démon roux derrière moi. Je l'avais supplié de les laisser tranquille. Je lui avais juré que je ferais n'importe quoi, N'IMPORTE QUOI, si elle les laissait vivre. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que j'ai le moindre espoir. Elle ne voulait pas que je pense avoir la moindre chance de rentrer à la maison. Si, par miracle, j'étais sauvée, je n'aurais nulle part où aller.

Quand les vampires aux yeux dorés étaient entré dans la pièce, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me jettent dans une cage et qu'ils me fassent ramper par-terre comme un animal, un animal qu'on m'avait entraîné à être. Cependant, ils m'avaient laissé rester dans le lit. Ils ne m'avaient pas fait enlever mes vêtements pour pouvoir me violer. Ils ne m'avaient pas forcé à manger de la nourriture pour chien ni à boire dans un bol. Ils ne m'avaient pas forcé à utiliser une litière.

Je pouvais manger de la vraie nourriture. Je pouvais boire dans un verre. Je pouvais aller aux toilettes comme j'étais supposée le faire.

J'étais si confuse. Ils me traitaient comme un être humain. Ils étaient gentils avec moi, et ne me demandaient rien en retour. Ils voulaient que j'aille mieux.

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivre et celui aux cheveux blonds et hirsutes étaient les seuls qui intéragissaient avec moi. Je savais qu'il y en avait des autres, cependant. Je savais qu'il y avait un docteur, et un grand musclé aux cheveux noirs qui était très gentil. Je savais aussi qu'il y avait des femelles. Je n'en avais vu que deux, mais j'étais sûre qu'il y en avait plus. Celui qui avait dit que les femelles étaient douces par nature avait mentit. J'avais appris dès le premier jour que les femelles vampires étaient aussi cruelles, voir même plus, que les mâles. Surtout les rousses.

Les femelles de cette maison semblaient différentes cependant. Une fois qu'elles avaient réalisé que j'avais peur d'elles, elles avaient gardé leur distance. C'était presque comme si ces vampires voulaient que j'aille mieux. Mais pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir me rebriser à après ?

J'en doutai. Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés semblait trop gentil pour ça. Il me faisait me sentir calme. Son contact était apaisant. Il me touchait, mais pas d'une manière possessive. Il ne me caressait jamais la tête pour me montrer que j'étais un animal. Il le faisait pour me calmer, pour me montrer qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je voulais leur demander pourquoi leurs yeux étaient dorés et pas rouge. Je savais bien qu'ils devaient se nourrir mais je ne les avais jamais vu ramener des êtres humains. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru qu'ils gardaient des humains dans la cave. Cependant, parfois, des membres de clan disparaissaient pendant quelques jours. Quand ils partaient, leurs yeux étaient sombres, presque noir, mais quand ils revenaient, leurs yeux étaient à nouveau dorés. Je m'étais demandé s'ils se nourrissaient hors de la ville.

J'avais arrêté de penser que les vampires aux yeux dorés me soignaient juste pour me redétruire après qu'Edward, celui aux cheveux cuivrés, m'ait porté dans ma nouvelle chambre. Aucun autre des vampires m'avait donné une chambre à moi. Ils me gardaient toujours dans un panier dans un coin de leur chambre, ou enfermée dans une cage dans le salon. Je ne pouvais toujours pas choisir mes vêtements, mais j'avais compris que c'était dû au fait que je ne pouvais pas me lever pour les choisir moi-même. Victoria m'avait sévèrement brisé les chevilles quand elle avait sauté dessus le jour où j'avais essayé de m'enfuir. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de me lever à l'époque donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment que je ne puisse pas marcher. Mais maintenant, ils voulaient que je marche et je ne pouvais pas. Ça me faisait mal de mettre de la pression dessus. J'avais peur qu'ils me punissent de ne pas pouvoir marcher, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils semblaient...inquiets ?

Pourquoi un vampire s'inquiéterait-il du bien-être d'une humaine ? Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire prendre soin des humains. J'avais l'impression que tous les vampires voyaient les humains comme de la nourriture ou des animaux de compagnie. Ces vampires étaient différents.

Quand le docteur et ses deux 'fils' m'avaient emmené en voiture, j'étais excitée et effrayée à la fois. J'étais excitée à l'idée de sortir de la maison, mais j'avais peur de l'endroit où ils m'emmèneraient. J'étais encore plus surprise lorsqu'on arriva devant un véritable hôpital. Je me rappelle qu'ils m'avaient emmené dans une chambre où il y avait un lit. Puis j'ai vu des cheveux roux et j'ai perdu mon calme. Cheveux roux signifiait démon. _Elle _avait des cheveux roux. _Elle _était un monstre. Même si cette femme était humaine, elle ne devait pas être très différente. Cheveux roux. Démon.

Je dissimulai mon visage contre Edward pour ne pas avoir avoir à voir les cheveux roux. Il m'apaisa et m'aida à changer de vêtements. Je savais qu'il ne permettrait à personne de me faire du mal. Il me dit que ces gens m'aideraient à remarcher et qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser avec ces hommes en blouse blanche.

"On va mettre ce masque sur ton nez et ta bouche, okay Bella ?" me dit le docteur Greg, enfin je crois que c'était son nom. Il m'allongea sur le lit d'hôpital et plaça un masque sur mon visage.

'Edward t'a dit qu'ils ne te feraient pas de mal,' me suis-je dit. 'Tu peux faire confiance à Edward. Il ne les laisserait pas te faire du mal.'

"Ça va te rendre somnolente," continua le docteur Greg. "Peux-tu compter de dix à zéro dans ta tête ?"

Je commençai lentement à compter. Dix...neuf...huit... ...sept... ... ...six... ... ... ...cinq... ... ... ... ...quatre... ... ... ... ...

Et puis plus rien.

Je me réveillai des heures plus tard, dans mon lit chez les Cullen. Tout était un peu trouble et je me sentais légèrement barbouillée.

Edward entra dans la chambre une seconde plus tard en portant un plateau. "Bon après-midi la marmotte," me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il plaça le plateau sur une chaise et m'aida à m'asseoir dans le lit. Je notai deux grosses bosses sous les couvertures la où mes chevilles étaient. Les docteurs devaient m'avoir mit des plâtres pour garder les os en place.

"T'as faim ?" me demanda Edward. Il attrapa le plateau et le plaça devant moi. Il y avait un bol de soupe de poulet dessus. Ça sentait délicieusement bon.

Je tendis faiblement la main pour attraper la cuillère.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" me demanda-t-il tout en sachant que je ne répondrais pas.

Bien que je fasse confiance à Edward, j'avais trop peur de parler. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de dire quelque chose qui les ferait craquer.

"Tu es restée inconsciente pendant un long moment," me dit-il. "Quand tu auras fini de manger, aimerais-tu descendre regarder un peu la télé ?"

J'acquiesçai. Même si j'étais encore fatiguée, je voulais sortir de mon lit. Mon dos commençait à me faire mal.

Après avoir fini ma soupe, Edward me porta jusqu'au salon et m'installa sur le grand canapé. Il plaça la télécommande dans ma main même s'il savait que je ne changerais pas de chaîne. C'était sa télé. Je savais qu'il ne me punirait pas pour changer de chaîne, mais ça avait été gravé dans mon cerveau, c'était offensant. Il regardait cette chaîne pour une bonne raison et changer impliquerait que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il regardait.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, choisis ce que tu veux regarder," me dit-il en me prenant la télécommande des mains. Il appuya sur une touche et une liste de sélection apparut. "Voilà, maintenant choisis ce que tu veux regarder."

Il me redonna la télécommande et s'éloigna pour faire autre chose. Je parcourus nerveusement la liste pour voir si il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à regarder. Je décidai de séléctionner la Chaîne Histoire parce qu'il y avait une émission essayant de prouver que les vampires étaient réels. Je craignais qu'Edward trouve l'émission offensive, mais il s'assit à côté de moi et regarda l'émission avec moi.

A l'écran, il y avait une fille qui racontait qu'elle faisait du stop un jour et qu'un homme s'était arrêté pour la prendre. Au lieu de l'emmener où elle voulait aller, il avait roulé jusque chez lui et l'avait assommé. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était attachée à une table et une perfusion la vidait de son sang.

"Je me demande combien elle a été payée pour raconter ça devant une caméra," s'amusa Edward. "Un vrai vampire ne drainerait pas le sang par perfusion. Ils mordent et boivent."

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Je savais comment les vampires se nourrissaient. J'avais été forcée de regarder auparavant.

"On ne boit pas le sang humain," me dit-il. C'était presque comme si il me l'assurait. "On se nourrit de sang animal."

Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang animal auparavant.

"C'est suffisant pour nous garder sous contrôle, mais c'est comme se nourrir de tofu pour un humain. On peut le faire, mais ce n'est pas très satisfaisant, tu comprends ?"

Pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais goûté du tofu, mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour moi, la meilleure analogie serait un humain mangeant de la nourriture pour chien. Ça nous empêchait de mourir, mais ce n'était pas très satisfaisant et c'était dégoûtant. J'étais contente que le clan d'Edward ne me force pas à manger de la nourriture pour chien. Surtout celle aux légumes. C'était la pire.

L'émission se termina sans que les scientifiques, ou quoi qu'ils soient, aient réussi à prouver que les vampires existaient. Si j'avais vu cette émission un an plus tôt, je n'aurais absolument pas cru que les vampires existaient. J'aurais pensé que tout le monde mentait. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, mais je savais que les vampires existaient. J'étais assise avec l'un d'entre eux, mais ce vampire était différent des autres.

Je restai en bas jusqu'à ce que les autres rentrent. Edward me ramena à l'étage et m'installa dans mon lit.

"Il faudra que tu prennes des médicaments après dîner," me dit-il en enroulant une couverture autour de moi pour que je ne prenne pas froid. "Aimerais-tu lire quelque chose ?"

J'acquièscai et le regardai marcher vers ma bibliothèque. Il attrapa deux livres et revint jusqu'à moi. Il me laissait choisir le livre que je voulais lire. Mes autres maîtres ne m'auraient jamais laissé lire. Victoria m'avait battu une fois jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscience parce que j'avais commencé à lire un de ses livres.

Règle numéro un : les animaux sont stupides. Ils n'ont pas le droit de prendre part à la moindre activité qui pourrait augmenter leurs connaissances ou montrer qu'ils sont intelligents. Ça signifie ni lecture ni écriture.

_"Les chiens ne savent ni lire ni écrire," m'avait dit une fois Victoria. "As-tu déjà eu un chien, Bella ?_

_"Non, ma'ame," avais-je marmonné en gardant les yeux baissés. "Ma mère était allergique aux chiens."_

_Elle m'avait giflée parce que je ne lui avais pas donné la réponse qu'elle voulait. "As-tu déjà vu un chien lire ou écrire ?" m'avait-elle demandé en m'agrippant les cheveux._

_"Non ma'ame," avais-je gémis._

_"C'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas lire. Ce sont des animaux, et toi aussi. Les animaux ne peuvent pas lire."_

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des deux livres qu'Edward me tendait, donc j'en pris un au hasard en espérant qu'il serait bon. Il me laissa seule pour lire. Je faillis pleurer lorsque je tournai la première page. L'odeur des livres m'avait manqué. La texture et les mots m'avaient manqué. Je caressai la première page, sans vraiment prêter attention aux mots. Ce ne fut que quand une larme tomba sur la page que je réalisai que je pleurais.

Ils me laissaient lire.

Il me fallut au moins quinze minutes pour commencer à lire le livre. Une fois que je commençai à lire, je ne pus plus m'arrêter. Je ne réalisai même combien de temps avait passé jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne avec un autre plateau de nourriture. Il sourit quand il me vit lire.

"Tu lis vite," observa-t-il.

J'avais presque fini.

"Je vais te laisser finir de lire," dit-il en posant le plateau. "Après dîner, tu devras prendre tes médicaments, et ils te rendront somnolente. Tu t'endormiras probablement en lisant ton livre."

J'acquiesçai et reportai mon attention sur le livre. Edward quitta la pièce pour me laisser finir, puis il revint quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque j'étais à la dernière page.

"Il était bien ?" me demanda-t-il lorsque je posai le livre.

J'acquiesçai et le lui tendis.

"Je te laisserais l'autre sur ta table de chevet au cas où tu voudras le lire plus tard," me dit-il. Il attrapa le plateau et le posa sur mes jambes. "Ma mère, Esme, a été au magasin aujourd'hui et elle a acheté quelques films qui pourraient te plaire."

Sa mère ? Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient des mères.

Il nota mon expression confuse et sourit. "Elle n'est pas ma mère biologique. Elle et Carlisle sont nos parents adoptifs. Mes parents sont morts de la grippe espagnole."

Alors on avait quelque chose en commun; nous avions tous les deux perdus nos parents.

Il disparut pendant une seconde et revint avec un sachet de Wal-Mart au poignet. Je le regardai avec curiosité alors qu'il sortait plusieurs films et me les tendait. Ma mâchoire tomba lorsque je vis les boîtiers. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et attrapai la plus récente adaptation d'_Orgueils et Préjugés_. C'était tous mes films préférés. Comment le savaient-ils ?

"Est-ce que tu veux le regarder ?" me demanda Edward.

J'hochai impatiemment la tête. Il rigola et récuppéra doucement le film de ma main. Il sortit le DVD de sa boîte et le plaça dans le lecteur connecté à la télé de ma chambre.

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir le regarder maintenant ?" me demanda-t-il. "Tu vas probablement t'endormir avant la fin de l'intro."

J'haussai les épaules. Je m'en moquai. C'était mon film préféré et je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir un jour. Je m'en moquai de m'endormir avant la fin des dix premières minutes.

Edward appuya sur play et se dirigea vers la porte, mais je lui fis signe de s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair près de mon lit. Je ne voulais plus être toute seule désormais. Il acquiesça et s'assit.

A l'instant même où la scène d'ouverture débuta, je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. Avant même que je ne le réalise, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Ils me laissaient lire. Ils me laissaient regarder mes films favoris. Ils ne me traitaient pas comme un animal.

J'étais libre.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Bella me regarda avec nervosité alors que Carlisle enlevait les appareils orthopédiques de ses chevilles. C'était le moment qu'on attendait tous.

Bella allait faire ses premiers pas toute seule.

Ça faisait des mois qu'on travaillait là-dessus. Une fois que Carlisle avait été en mesure de lui enlever ses plâtres, il avait placé des appareils orthopédiques sur ses chevilles pour les soutenir. Elle traversait le couloir chaque jour, mais on devait toujours l'aider. Ses chevilles n'étaient pas prêtes à supporter son poids toutes seules.

Maintenant, ses chevilles étaient suffisamment fortes pour supporter le reste de son corps. Je lui tins le bras alors qu'elle cherchait son équilibre.

"Est-ce que tu es prête ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

"Okay, je vais te lâcher." Je lui relâchai doucement le bras, et fis un pas en arrière. Bella tangua un peu, mais se rattrapa au mur avant de tomber.

"C'est bien," l'encouragea Carlisle. "Tu peux te tenir à la rampe si tu veux."

Bella se mordilla la lèvre en étudiant la rampe fixée au mur de gauche.

"Elle veut marcher toute seule," lui dis-je à voix basse. "Elle ne veut pas devoir se tenir à quoi que ce soit."

Bella se poussa doucement du mur et nous regarda avec détermination. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu peux le faire," l'encourageai-je. "Prends juste ton temps."

Je retins mon souffle alors qu'elle soulevait son petit pied nu, et le bougeait vers l'avant. Elle le reposa lentement au sol, puis leva l'autre pied. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, des larmes de joie couvriraient mes joues.

Elle venait de faire son premier pas toute seule.

J'avais l'impression d'être un père regardant son premier enfant faire ses premiers pas, mais c'était différent. Tellement différent. C'était Bella, faisant un pas de plus vers son humanité perdue. Retrouvant son indépendance.

Après les trois premiers pas, elle prit un peu confiance en elle. Ses pas se firent plus rapides. Je souris alors qu'elle s'approchait de Carlisle et moi. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur ses progrès. Il avait été si sûr qu'elle ferait quelques pas avant de tomber parce que ses chevilles ne seraient pas assez fortes. Maintenant, il la regardait avec fierté alors qu'elle nous approchait. Je me retins au cadre de la porte alors qu'elle arrivait à portée de main. Il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

_Laisse-la venir jusqu'à nous,_ me dit Carlisle.

Bella releva finalement la tête pour nous regarder lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte. Ses yeux d'un marron profond brillaient d'excitation. A la seconde même où elle atteignit la porte, elle posa ses mains sur mes bras pour garder son équilibre. Je ne pus plus retenir mon sourire plus longtemps.

"Regardes-toi !" criai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi avant de la faire tourner dans les airs. Puis, j'entendis le plus beau son au monde; le rire de Bella.

Les autres commencèrent à applaudir d'en-bas.

"Ouais ! Vas-y la môme !" cria Emmett.

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux.

"Je pense qu'on doit fêter ça," dit Carlisle, en lui serrant l'épaule. "Bella, aimerais-tu manger mexicain ce soir ?"

On savait tous que c'était le plat préféré de Bella. Elle adorait le poulet grillé et les quesadillas au fromage. On avait aussi apprit qu'elle aimait le chocolat. Les pensées d'Esme étaient fixées sur un petit gâteau au chocolat qu'elle voulait lui préparer.

"Allons te mettre assise pour que tu puisses laisser ces chevilles se reposer," dis-je en la soulevant à nouveau. Je la portai comme une jeune mariée jusque dans sa chambre. Son corps se tendait toujours légèrement à chaque fois que je la touchais, mais je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne se sente complètement à l'aise lorsque je la toucherais. "On est si fiers de toi, Bella. Tu marcheras toute seule d'ici peu de temps."

Une fois que je l'eus installée sur le lit, j'attrapai la télécommande pour allumer la télé. _Charlie Brown fête Halloween_ était diffusé sur ABC. Je pensai à changer de chaîne mais les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit mon pouce bouger sur la télécommande. Mon coeur se brisa en deux lorsque je vis ses grands yeux suppliants. Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle baissa les yeux et son visage devint impassible.

"Non, c'est bon, Bella," lui assurai-je. "Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Elle releva lentement la tête et me regarda avec prudence. J'essayai de lui montrer que je n'étais pas en colère avec elle en m'asseyant dans le rocking-chair pour regarder le vieux dessin animé à l'écran. Ses yeux restèrent sur moi pendant quelques secondes de plus avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention vers l'écran.

En bas, les pensées de ma famille étaient concentrées sur Bella. Esme rejouait les premiers pas de Bella dans son esprit. Elle me montra à quel point elle avait été excitée de la voir marcher toute seule. Ses pensées se firent encore plus excitées lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers le moment où j'avais soulevé Bella pour la faire tourner.

_Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait finalement quelqu'un,_ songea-t-elle. _Il va être si heureux quand Bella sortira enfin de sa coquille. Je suis si heureuse pour Bella ! Edward est si doux et si aimant ! Elle sera si heureuse !_

Les pensées d'Alice étaient fixées sur la virée shopping qu'elle avait prévu en Mars. Elle avait hâte que Bella surmonte sa peur des femmes pour qu'elles puissent faire des 'trucs de filles' ensemble. Elle voulait l'emmener au centre commercial pour lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Je savais que cette sortie se ferait dans un futur lointain parce que malgré les progrès que Bella faisait, je savais qu'elle n'était prête à affronter une foule. Elle n'avait toujours pas été en présence de ma famille entière. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'on l'emmènerait dans un endroit bondé, comme un centre commercial.

Mais elle avait besoin d'avoir des interactions avec les humains. On ne pouvait pas la garder tout le temps enfermée dans la maison. On devrait la ramener dans le vrai monde un jour ou l'autre.

_Je me demande comment elle réagira ce soir,_ s'inquiéta silencieusement Alice.

C'est vrai ! C'était Halloween aujourd'hui.

Mes frères et soeurs allaient à une fête organisée par l'un de leurs camarades de classe dans une vieille ferme. Ils voulaient que je les accompagne mais je ne voulais pas laisser Bella toute seule.

Carlisle et Esme s'attendaient à ce que des enfants viennent demander des bonbons. Je me demandai si Bella voudrait les voir. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas peur d'enfants.

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent lorsque Carlisle entra dans la pièce avec un sac provenant du restaurant Mexicain local.

"Félicitations, Bella," dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Bella s'éloigna involontairement lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la toucher. Carlisle soupira intérieurement mais ne montra pas sa réaction.

_Elle a encore un long chemin à faire, Edward,_ songea-t-il. _Je ne pense pas que la vision d'Alice se produira. Je ne la vois pas se promener librement dans la maison d'ici Noël._

Je ne voulais pas renoncer. Bella avait déjà tant changé depuis le jour où nous l'avions amenée dans cette maison.

"Bella," dit Carlisle pour attirer son attention. "Ce soir, des gens vont passer à la maison pendant quelques secondes. C'est Halloween, et quelques docteurs de l'hôpital vont amener leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent nous réclamer des bonbons. Est-ce que ça va te déranger ?"

Bella le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer lentement la tête.

_Bien. Pourquoi ne l'amènerais-tu pas hors de sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse les voir, Edward ?_

J'hochai la tête et il quitta la pièce.

Je regardai un autre film de Charlie Brown alors que Bella mangeait son dîner. J'étais si distrait par ce qu'il y avait à l'écran que je n'entendis même pas Emmett entrer dans la chambre.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda-t-il.

Le coeur de Bella accélèra et elle poussa un couinement effrayé.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Emmett déguisé en vampire. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une cape. Il s'était peint le visage en blanc et avait des crocs en plastiques posés sur ses dents tranchantes. Je grondai en voyant qu'il avait du faux sang coulant de sa bouche et dans son cou.

"Emmett," grognai-je. "Vraiment ? Un vampire ?"

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il en haussant innocemment les épaules. "J'ai pensé que ce serait approprié."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai ensuite Bella. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur alors qu'elle le regardait. Pourquoi était-elle...oh.

"Ce n'est pas du vrai sang, Bella," lui dis-je. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux effrayés. "C'est de la peinture. Va chercher la peinture, Emmett."

Jasper apparut soudainement dans la chambre avec le tube de peinture rouge qu'ils avaient utilisé. "Tu vois, Bella ?" dit-il en lui tendant le tube. Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de regarder Jasper. Il en versa un peu sur sa main pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas du vrai.

Le corps de Bella se détendit visiblement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Emmett n'avait tué personne.

"Ce n'était pas très malin, Emmett," dit Jasper. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. "Tu dois réfléchir avant d'agir."

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh ouais. Tu vois ce que je dois subir, môme ? Je me fais disputer par un homme en collants vert."

Bella regarda Jasper avec confusion.

"Il est Peter Pan," lui dis-je.

Alice allait se déguiser en Fée Clochette. Choquant, je sais.

"Mais est-ce que tu aimes mon costume, Bella ?" demanda Emmett en faisant virevolter sa cape. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air effrayant ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Allons-y !" cria Rosalie depuis en bas.

Emmett et Bella grimacèrent au ton de sa voix. "Vaut mieux y aller," chuchota-t-il. Lui et Jasper s'évanouirent de la chambre, nous laissant à nouveau seuls, Bella et moi.

Je soupirai et regardai Bella qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses draps.

"Désolé pour lui," m'excusai-je. "Il ne voulait pas te faire peur."

Bella hocha prudemment la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la télé. Elle semblait un peu secouée. Je soupirai en sachant qu'elle aurait probablement des cauchemars ce soir. La maison fut silencieuse pendant un moment, puis j'entendis plusieurs voitures rouler dans l'allée.

"Nos collecteurs de bonbons sont là," lui dis-je. "Voudrais-tu les voir ?"

Elle regarda la porte puis se mordilla la lèvre. "Ce sont des enfants déguisés. On restera en haut des escaliers."

Elle considéra tout cela pendant un moment avant d'hocher finalement la tête. Environ au même moment, on sonna à la porte et elle sursauta. Je la mis doucement sur mon dos et sortis dans le couloir. Bella enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi pour ne pas tomber. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ses jambes serrées autour de ma taille.

"Une farce ou des friandises ?" réclamèrent les enfants.

Je posai doucement Bella au sol mais gardai mes bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'appuyer sur ses chevilles. Elle se pencha contre la rampe et baissa les yeux vers les enfants. Il y en avait environ une demi-douzaine et ils portaient tous des costumes élaborés. Il y avait un vampire, un loup-garou, une ballerine, une princesse, un alien et un jouer de football.

"Oh non, Carlisle ! Regarde tous ces monstres !" cria Esme en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Les enfants en costumes de monstre gloussèrent.

"Je pense que si on leur donne des bonbons, ils nous laisseront tranquilles," chuchota dramatiquement Carlisle. Il tendit le seau à bonbon. "S'il vous plaît ! Prenez ce que vous voulez mais ne nous mangez pas !"

"Un seul bonbon !" cria une mère alors que les enfants attaquaient le seau de bonbons.

Je tournai mon regard vers Bella pour voir comment elle vivait tout ça. Elle regardait les enfants avec fascination et tristesse. Je me demandai si elle pensait à sa propre enfance. Je me demandai brièvement si elle avait été une de ces enfants malheureuses qui avaient dû grandir trop vite. Je sentis Bella se raidir lorsqu'une femme portant un bébé déguisé en lion entra.

"Aw ! Formidable !" roucoula Esme. "C'est un grand garçon !"

"Il est épuisant," dit la femme en berçant le petit bébé. "Tout le monde dit 'merci' au Dr. Cullen et à Mme Esme !"

"Merci !" s'exclamèrent tous les enfants en choeur.

Carlisle et Esme rigolèrent alors que tout le monde quittait la maison. Le Dr. Greg et sa femme s'attardèrent un peu pour discuter. Je sentis Bella se raidir à nouveau lorsqu'ils nous remarquèrent. Le Dr Greg sourit et nous fit signe.

"Bonsoir Bella," dit-il. "Comment vont tes chevilles ?"

Bella gigota nerveusement contre moi. Il ne savait pas qu'elle ne parlait pas.

"Elle a marché toute seule aujourd'hui," lui dit Carlisle. "Nous sommes tous très fiers d'elle."

"Eh bien, c'est un accomplissement. J'espère te voir bientôt en ville," lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil amical. "Bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Merci d'avoir laissé les enfants venir."

"Bien sûr," dit Esme en souriant. "Quand vous voulez. Soyez prudents sur la route."

"Est-ce que tu veux marcher ?" chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella. Elle secoua rapidement la tête et se tourna pour que je puisse la soulever. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusque dans sa chambre. Son corps tremblait lorsque je l'allongeai sur le lit. "Est-ce que c'était trop ? Est-ce que ça t'a rendu nerveuse de voir tous ces gens ?"

Elle m'étudia pendant un moment avant d'hausser simplement les épaules. Ses paupières tombaient légèrement. Toute l'excitation de la journée devait l'avoir épuisé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un bon bain avant d'aller au lit ?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête et tendis la main vers la commode où elle rangeait ses pyjamas. Je la repris ensuite dans mes bras pour la porter dans la salle de bain. Elle se baignait toute seule depuis qu'elle avait apprit à marcher en se servant des rampes de la salle de bain. Carlisle et Jasper avaient installé des rampes sur tous les murs de la salle de bain et dans la douche. Ils avaient aussi placé une chaise temporaire pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et se laver toute seule. Tout ça était une partie du plan pour l'aider à regagner son indépendance.

Emmett avait dit en plaisantant que j'étais déçu de ne plus avoir à la laver moi-même. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en entendant sa blague de pervers. Bien que Bella soit une fille magnifique, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la regarder comme ça. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas encore.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" me demanda Carlisle lorsque je descendis.

"Fatiguée," répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. "Je pense que ça l'a épuisé de voir tout ces gens, et elle aura probablement des cauchemars ce soir après avoir Emmett dans son costume." Je levai les yeux au ciel en repensant à la stupidité de mon frère.

"On ne peut pas éternellement prendre des pincettes avec elle, Edward," me rappella Carlisle. "Elle va devoir apprendre à gérer la présence des autres."

"Je sais, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Emmett avec tout ce sang sur le visage. Je pense que ça lui a fait peur."

"Probablement. C'était à prévoir. Peut-être qu'une boisson chaude la calmera."

J'hochai la tête et sortis le nécessaire pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Je réchauffai de l'eau avant de verser du cacao dans une tasse. Je finissais de mélanger la boisson lorsque j'entendis un gros boum à l'étage. Carlisle et moi fûmes à l'étage en un clin d'oeil.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je en me tenant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

J'entendis un petit gémissement et ouvris la porte. Elle était par terre avec sa serviette autour d'elle.

Carlisle quitta la pièce lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas sérieusement blessée. Je retins mon souffle en l'approchant. Je pouvais sentir son sang, mais elle ne saignait pas. Le contour d'un hématome se formait déjà sur son genou.

"Je parie que ça fait mal," lui dis-je en faisant un signe de la tête vers son genou.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête avant de se mettre assise. Elle se frotta doucement le genou. Une moue adorable apparut sur son visage. Je retins un sourire et tendis la main pour la placer sur son genou. Elle me regarda faire avec méfiance.

"Glace," lui dis-je. "Ça empêchera ton genou de gonfler."

Elle hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle commença à avoir la chair de poule, j'enlevai ma main de son genou et l'aidai à se relever.

"Je vais te laisser t'habiller."

Je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant la porte. Même après tout ce temps, son sang était toujours la chose la plus douce que j'ai jamais sentit. Le venin me monta à la bouche rien qu'à y penser. Le monstre en moi voulait retourner là-dedans pour la vider de son sang. Il se moquait qu'elle ait fait ses premiers pas aujourd'hui. Il se moquait qu'elle ait sourit et qu'elle ait rit.

Il voulait son sang.

Je sentis la poignée de la porte craquer dans ma main.

'Fais-le !' m'encouragea le monstre. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de la vider de son sang. Bois-en un peu et garde le reste pour plus tard.'

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ma soif. J'avais besoin de sang.

'Tu es dix fois plus fort qu'elle. Immobilise-la et entaille sa peau. Tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas capable de se débattre.'

Une image de moi immobilisant Bella alors que je la vidais de son sang me traversa l'esprit. Je pouvais presque goûter son sang sur ma langue.

'Tu le regretteras pour le restant de tes jours,' me raisonna une autre voix. 'C'est une fille innocente, Edward. Combats le monstre.'

'C'est comme ça que ça doit être ! Tu n'es pas supposé la sauver ! Elle est ton repas ! Prends ce qui est tien !'

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je tournai lentement la poignée et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Son odeur me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai ensuite à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bella haleta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit volte-face pour me regarder. Elle portait l'un des mes t-shirts préférés que je lui avais prêté et un short en coton.

Je fis un pas vers elle...et vis ses yeux. Ses magifiques grand yeux innocents. Ils me fixaient avec confiance.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je fuis la salle de bain et ouvris la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je sautai hors de la maison et courus aussi vite que possible vers les arbres. Je fonçai à travers la sombre forêt et chassai la première chose que je croisai. Heureusement, c'était un troupeau de cerfs. Je les drainai tous en quelques secondes. Mais ça ne calma pas le montre.

'Retournes-y !' me dit-il.

"Non !" rugis-je.

Je m'enfonçai encore plus profondément dans les bois. Le monstre continuait à me tenter avec l'odeur de Bella. Le venin me monta à nouveau à la bouche, mais je le combattis. Je repoussai le monstre. Finalement, je trouvai un énorme ours. Il n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer ma présence avant que je lui brise la nuque et que je le vide de son sang.

Finalement, le monstre disparut.

Je pris une profonde inspiration d'air frais. Mon esprit s'éclairçit un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Je ne pouvais mettre Bella en danger comme ça. Elle avait surmonté tellement de choses, je ne pouvais pas ruiner ses progrès. Et si je perdais le contrôle ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à repousser le monstre la prochaine fois ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si je la blessai.

"Edward ?"

Je n'avais même pas entendu Carlisle approcher. Je me tournai pour le regarder tristement.

"Que s'est-il passé, fils ?" me demanda-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur un rocher.

Je secouai la tête. "J'ai presque perdu le contrôle, Carlisle," murmurai-je. "Je suis presque entré dans la salle de bain pour l'attaquer."

Ses pensées s'emballèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne me tapote finalement le dos. "Tu es fort, Edward. Tu peux résister."

"Mais si je peux pas ? C'est ma chanteuse, Carlisle. Son sang sent si...bon. Et si je perdais le contrôle même pour une seconde ? Je mourrais si je la blessais !"

"Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, Edward. Tu trouveras la volonté de contrôler ta soif. Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ce soir ?"

Je secouai la tête en repensant au visage innocent et confiant de Bella quand elle m'avait vu entrer dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux.

"Ses yeux," chuchotai-je.

Carlisle me serra gentiment l'épaule. On resta assit en silence pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, "Edward, Bella a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant."

"Mais si je perds le contrôle ?"

"Tu trouveras la volonté d'arrêter, fils. Tu peux le faire, Edward. J'ai foi en toi." Il sauta sur ses pieds. "Il faut que j'y retourne. Je dois remplacer le Dr. Adams à l'hôpital. Est-ce que ça ira ?"

"Ouais," marmonnai-je.

Il soupira et me tapota l'épaule. "Elle a besoin de toi, Edward. Tu signifies tellement pour elle."

"Elle n'a pas besoin d'un monstre," chuchotai-je.

"Fils, je ne pense pas que Bella puisse jamais te voir comme un monstre. Je ne pense pas que n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisse te voir comme un monstre, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour l'aider. Retourne auprès d'elle, fils. Elle s'inquiète pour toi."

Il s'évanouit dans la nuit, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je restai encore longtemps assis au beau milieu de la forêt avant de finalement me convaincre de rentrer à la maison. J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un avait coulé mes pieds dans le plomb. Chaque pas me prit une éternité.

Finalement, la maison apparut dans ma ligne de vision. Je soupirai en sautant par-dessus la rivière avant de ralentir dans le jardin. La fenêtre de la chambre de Bella n'était pas éclairée. Il était tard, et je savais qu'elle était endormie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, juste à regarder sa fenêtre. Je serais probablement resté là toute la nuit si je n'avais pas été sorti de ma transe par un cri.

Un cri de Bella.

Je m'accrochai à la façade de la maison d'un bon agile et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre.

"Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Pas ça !" cria Bella. Elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang avant de commencer à se débattre dans son lit.

Ça me tuait de l'entendre crier de peur.

"Non ! Non ! Stop ! Pitié stop !"

"Bella !" Je me précipitai à ses côtés et lui secouai doucement l'épaule. "Bella, réveille-toi !"

Sa petite main se lança en l'air et elle essaya de me repousser.

"Edward !" cria-t-elle. "Edward, fais-le arrêter !"

"Chut, chut," l'apaisai-je. Je la serrai contre mon torse. "Tout va bien, Bella. Je suis là. Tout va bien."

Elle s'immobilisa puis haleta. Elle s'arracha à mes bras et regarda autour d'elle avec panique. Je pouvais sentir sa sueur froide. Son coeur battait la chamade. Je la consolai doucement une fois de plus, et l'attirai à nouveau contre mon torse. Je plaçai ma main froide sur son front pour l'aider à se calmer.

"Tout va bien," l'apaisai-je. "Tu es en sécurité."

Je la berçai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende enfin dans mes bras. Sa tête se posa sur mon torse alors que ses membres se relâchaient.

"Mieux ?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Je l'éloignai doucement de mon torse et la replaçai sur son lit. Son corps tremblait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses couvertures. Je m'assurai qu'elle soit bien couverte avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Rendors-toi, amour," chuchotai-je. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux humide de son front. "Tu as besoin de repos."

J'attendis qu'elle soit installée avant de me diriger vers la porte.

"Ed-ward." Je me figeai en entendant mon nom. Si mon coeur pouvait battre, il battrait la chamade.

Au début, je pensai qu'elle s'était rendormie, mais lorsque je me tournai pour lui faire face, elle était assise dans son lit et me regardai de ses grands yeux innocents.

"P-pars pas," balbutia-t-elle.

Elle voulait que je reste avec elle. Je sentis mon coeur froid et mort fondre à nouveau.

"Okay," chuchotai-je. Je suis sûre que ma voix s'était étranglée. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le rocking chair, mais elle se déplaça dans son lit pour me faire de la place. "Bella, es-tu sûre ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête.

"Oui," chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se déplaça encore un peu plus alors que je m'approchai lentement du lit. J'enlevai mes chaussures sale avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je pensai qu'elle s'éloignerait de mon corps froid, mais au contraire, elle se colla contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse froid et dur. Elle poussa un soupir satisfait avant de fermer les yeux.

"Bonne nuit," me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Je me figeai avant de lui embrasser les cheveux. "Bonne nuit, amour."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Carlisle ne pensait pas que la vision d'Alice deviendrait réelle, mais j'avais toujours de l'espoir. Bella semblait s'améliorer chaque jour.

Elle n'était pas vraiment bavarde. En fait, elle ne reparla pas pendant une semaine après Halloween. Quand elle parlait, elle ne disait jamais plus de trois mots. Parfois, elle en disait même moins. Elle ne parlait aussi que lorsque j'étais la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Elle répondrait aux questions de Carlisle et de Jasper en hochant ou en secouant la tête et en haussant les épaules mais elle ne leur répondait jamais verbalement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, elle répondait à mes questions à voix haute.

On la faisait marcher constamment mais elle refusait de se balader librement dans la maison. Elle ne sortait de son lit que lorsqu'on lui disait de le faire. On réalisa rapidement qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit sans autorisation. Bien sûr, on lui dit clairement que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça ne sembla pas faire la moindre différence. On ne l'entendit jamais sortir de son lit d'elle-même. Elle ne me parlait jamais à moins que je ne lui pose une question. Carlisle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas trop été endommagée.

Est-ce que ces vampires sadiques qui l'avaient entraîné lui avaient arraché son humanité? L'avaient-ils vraiment forcé à croire qu'elle n'était qu'un animal qui n'avait pas de libre-arbitre?

J'avais vu de l'humanité en elle. J'avais vu de la peur, de la curiosité, et du calme. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'un acte. Bella savait qu'elle était un être humain, mais elle avait trop peur de nous le montrer. Elle avait peur qu'on la punisse si on la voyait agir comme une humaine. Cependant, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, je voyais des aperçus de la fille qu'elle avait été.

Une après-midi, je l'avais fait descendre quand il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison. Elle était assise sur le canapé et regardait Vidéo Gag. J'étais assis devant l'ordinateur familial, à surfer sur internet, quand j'entendis le plus beau son au monde.

Le rire de Bella.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que je me tournai lentement vers elle. Elle ne réalisa pas que je la regardai. Toute son attention était fixée sur le chat qui attaquait l'innocent bébé. La vidéo était assez drôle. Cependant, ça n'attira pas mon attention plus d'une seconde.

Mon attention était fixée sur la magnifique jeune fille sur le canapé. Quand elle riait, tout son visage s'éclairait. Je voulais me mettre devant elle juste pour pouvoir son visage. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils brillaient.

Elle rit plusieurs fois ce jour-là. Chaque fois que j'entendais son magnifique rire, mon coeur me donnait l'impression de renaître. Je voulais m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour profiter de l'émission, mais je savais que ça lui ferait peur. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment pour elle.

On était si prudent avec elle. Tout le monde marchait sur la pointe des pieds autour d'elle, presque comme si un faux-mouvement pouvait la rendre catatonique.

Personnellement, je pensai qu'elle avait besoin de normalité. Elle avait besoin de nous voir agir normalement. Si on la traitait comme un membre de la famille, alors elle finirait peut-être par se sentir comme telle. Je l'expliquai à tout le monde au cours d'une réunion de famille et ils furent tous d'accord avec moi.

"On devrait aussi essayer de lui présenter Esme, Alice et Rosalie," me dit Carlisle.

Bien que je savais que c'était très important, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de gâcher les progrès qu'on avait fait avec elle. Et si Bella paniquait en les voyant? Et si elle refusait de me parler après que j'ai laissé les femmes entrer dans sa chambre?

La vérité c'était qu'on ne pourrait pas offrir une vie normale à Bella tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas exposée à d'autres femmes. Même si Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et moi étions parfaitement capables de prendre soin d'elle, elle avait besoin de compagnie féminine. Elle avait besoin que de filles comme Alice et Rosalie viennent lui tresser les cheveux et parler de trucs de filles.

On ne savait pas comment faire, mais heureusement, l'opportunité se présenta d'elle-même. A la mi-Novembre, je commençai à réaliser que Bella agissait différemment. Elle avait commencé à gigoter dans son lit et à se masser le bas du dos. Elle avait aussi des sautes d'humeur. Un jour, je l'avais entendu pleurer à l'étage et je m'étais précipité pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne me dit jamais ce qui s'était passé. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle commençait aussi à être frustrée. Bien que ses chevilles soient devenues fortes, elles n'étaient pas toujours complètement stables. Parfois elle trébuchait, ou elle tombait. Normalement, quand elle tombait, elle n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Elle tombait, on se précipitait vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis on l'aidait à se remettre debout. Elle ne montrait jamais aucune émotion.

Cependant, cette fois-là, elle tomba dans la salle de bain et commença à pleurer. Une autre fois, elle tomba dans sa chambra et grogna. Son visage était devenu un masque de pure frustration et colère. J'avais été si surpris de voir cette expression sur son visage que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle était frustrée. Quand elle m'avait entendu rire, elle m'avait lancé un regard noir avant de se remettre debout.

Étant un mâle, je n'avais pas reconnu les signes indiquant ce que son corps traversait. Durant tous les mois où on s'était occupé de Bella, on avait pas eu à s'inquiéter une seule fois de ses menstruations. En fait, aucun de nous n'y avait vraiment penser. On était trop occupé à la sortir de sa catatonie.

Un jour, une étrange odeur m'assaillit lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, l'odeur me rendit méfiant, mais je n'y pensai pas plus que ça. Pendant un instant, je crus que Bella s'était coupée en se rasant la nuit d'avant et qu'elle n'avait pas soigné sa blessure. Mais, l'odeur se fit plus forte lorsque je m'approchai de son lit.

Normalement, quand j'entrai dans sa chambre le matin, Bella était encore allongée dans son lit. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle était assise et elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. A la seconde même où son regard se posa sur moi, ses joues devinrent rouges et elle détourna la tête.

Elle avait l'air embarrassée et honteuse.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je prudemment.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne croisa toujours pas mon regard.

"Okay...bon, je me suis dit que t'aimerais peut-être prendre ton petit-déjeûner. Est-ce que tu veux descendre manger?"

Elle secoua la tête tout en continuant à fixer le mur.

"Okay. Je vais te monter ton petit-déjeûner alors. Pourquoi ne t'habillerais-tu pas? Je reviens vite."

A la seconde même où je sortis de la chambre, j'entendis le lit grincer et l'odeur devint plus forte. J'envisageai de retourner dans la chambre pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais je craignis de l'effrayer.

Je pris mon temps pour préparer son petit-déjeûner parce que je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'habiller et se préparer. Cependant, vingt minutes plus tard, je commençai à m'inquiéter. J'attendais toujours de l'entendre sortir de la salle de bain avant de lui minter son petit-déjeûner, mais je ne l'entendis pas ressortir.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?" l'appellai-je.

Quand elle ne répondit pas, je montai enquêter. Je pouvais toujours sentir le sang sur son lit. Je m'avançai donc prudemment pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et je vis une flaque de sang au centre du lit.

Ma première pensée fut qu'elle avait un problème.

"Carlisle!" réussis-je à m'étrangler.

Il entendit mon cri étranglé et se précipita à l'étage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ed-" Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit le sang. "Elle a ses menstruations."

Si j'avais pu rougir, tout mon visage serait devenu rouge.

"Est-ce qu'on euh...a quoi que ce soit pour elle?"

"Non, mais je peux envoyer Esme en acheter." Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. "Bella, comment te sens-tu?"

Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il poussa prudemment la porte de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Dans son esprit, je vis Bella assise sur les toilettes. Son visage était rouge d'embarras.

"Est-ce que tu as mal?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

"Très bien. Je vais aller te chercher un Advil. On n'a ni tampons ni serviettes hygiéniques, donc je vais devoir demander à ma femme d'aller en acheter. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?"

Elle le fixa très longuement avant de réussir à murmure..."serviettes."

"Très bien. Je suis désolé qu'on ne soit pas préparés à ça. On va laver tes draps."

Elle hocha la tête, puis il ferma la porte pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié ça," chuchota-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit. "Comment quelque chose d'aussi important a-t-il pu m'échapper?"

"Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'a jamais...tu sais...avant?"

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais embarrassé par ça. C'est juste que...je n'avais jamais eu à parler de _ça_. Jamais. C'était un concept qui m'était complètement étranger.

"Je suppose que c'est dûe au stress et à la malnutrition. Maintenant qu'elle se sent moins stressée, et qu'elle se nourrit convenablement, son corps peut reprendre ses fonctions naturelles. Elle est très embarassée, Edward. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit aussi un peu effrayée. Elle pense probablement qu'on lui en veut parce qu'elle a saigné."

_'Je me demande si elle prenait la pilule avant? Il faudra que je lui en parle plus tard.'_

Carlisle m'aida à changer les draps. Pendant ce temps, Esme courus en ville pour acheter le nécessaire. Elle revint avec plusieurs sacs de trucs féminins.

"Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je sois celle qui lui donne tout ça," dit-elle prudemment. Elle me regarda. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edward?"

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, mais je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour parler de tout ça à Bella. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise avec Esme qu'avec un mâle. Peut-être que c'était la meilleure occasion de la remettre en contact avec d'autres femelles.

Je hochai la tête et Esme monta les escaliers. Je la suivis au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

"Bella, chérie, je t'ai amené quelques petites choses," dit Esme.

Je pus entendre le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accélerer dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil dans son esprit...

Quand Esme ne reçut aucune réponse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la salle de bain. Je décidai de rester sur le pas de la porte pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Bella fixait Esme avec de grands yeux effrayés. Elle n'était plus assise sur les toilettes mais roulée en boule sur une serviette. Son corps commença à trembler lorsque Esme s'approcha d'elle.

"Doucement," dis-je à voix basse.

Esme s'accroupit lentement devant Bella.

"Bella, je m'appelle Esme. Je suis la mère d'Edward."

Bella me regarda avec confusion avant de reporter son attention sur Esme.

"Je t'ai apporté des serviettes hygiéniques pour que tu te mettes un peu plus à l'aise."

Bella se ratatina sur elle-même lorsque Esme tendit la main pour attraper le sac. Elle se détendit très légèrement lorsque Esme en sortit une boîte d'un vert brillant. Je détournai le regard pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

"Tu t'es déjà servi de ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Pendant une fraction de secondes, on put voir la vraie Bella. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais loupé l'expression de frustration et d'énervement qui apparut sur son visage. Elle avait l'air de se sentir insultée. Bien sûr, à la seconde même où elle réalisa ce qu'impliquait cette expression, elle remit son masque en place et hocha simplement la tête.

Au moins elle communiquait avec une autre femelle.

"Okay, on va te laisser t'habiller alors," lui dit Esme. Elle laissa le sac dans la pièce et se leva pour partir. Bella la suivit du regard avec méfiance alors qu'elle traversait la salle de bain et sortait. Puis, ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur moi.

"Je euh...va y aller."

Je refermai rapidement la porte pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" nous demanda Carlisle lorsqu'on redescendit.

"Oh Carlisle! Elle avait tellement peur!" pleura Carlisle. Elle pressa son visage contre le torse de son mari. "Pourquoi a-t-elle aussi peur de moi?"

"Elle n'a peur de toi, à proprement parler, Esme," lui dit Carlisle en lui caressant les cheveux. "Je pense qu'elle a peur des femelles en général."

"La personne qui l'a entraîné devait être une femelle," dit Jasper. "Elle n'a probablement jamais connu une gentille femelle vampire."

"Mais les mâles ont été tout aussi horrible avec elle."

"Ouais, mais réfléchis un peu, quand elle arrivé ici, qui a été la première personne à lui montrer de la gentillesse? Edward. Peut-être qu'un mâle a été gentil avec elle durant sa captivité. On en sera jamais sûr jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous le dise elle-même."

_'Si jamais elle nous le dit,"_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

"Elle a répondu à Esme," leur dis-je. "Elle avait peur d'elle, mais quand elle a vu que j'étais dans la pièce, elle s'est un peu calmé."

"Donc il va falloir qu'on l'habitue à être en présence des filles progressivement. Et il faudra aussi qu'on laisse un mâle dans la pièce avec elles," dit Jasper. "On peut essayer de partir pendant quelques secondes."

Carlisle leva la main. "Avançons pas à pas. Bella est bien assez mortifiée comme ça. Elle sera embarrassée par l'accident de ce matin." Il me regarda. "Edward, il va falloir que tu lui dises qu'on ne lui en veut pas d'avoir sali ses draps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'on soit en colère."

"Je lui dirais."

On devint tous silencieux lorsqu'on entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Carlisle me fit un signe de tête alors que Bella retournait dans sa chambre. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de monter les escaliers.

Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre. "Bella, puis-je entrer?" demandai-je.

Lorsqu'elle ne me répondit pas, je poussai la porte et m'assurai qu'elle était habillée. Elle portait un des shorts que je lui avais demandé et un t-shirt. Même avec des vêtements d'hommes, elle était magnifique.

"Comment tu te sens?" lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête avant de s'appuyer contre son lit.

"Est-ce que tu as pris ton cachet?"

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. On resta silencieux pendant un moment alors que je réfléchissai au meilleur moyen de lui dire qu'on était pas en colère après elle. Pour être honnête, j'étais plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça et je ne voulais pas mettre Bella mal à l'aise.

Cependant, elle avait dû interpréter mon silence comme de la colère parce qu'elle tomba soudainement à mes pieds et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Je suis désolée!" gémit-elle. "Je suis désolée d'avoir sali les draps! Je ne le ferais plus!"

J'étais trop choqué pour parler. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, elle pressa son visage contre mes chaussures. Je pouvais sentir son corps trembler contre mes orteils. Elle sanglotait bruyamment.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me punissez pas," me supplia-t-elle. "Je serais une gentille fille, je le jure."

En bas, les pensées de ma famille exprimaient un profond désarroi. Esme dût quitter la pièce parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ça. Les pensées des autres étaient soit tristes, soit enragées. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire naître une telle peur dans une innocente humaine comme Bella.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de reculer doucement mes pieds et de m'accroupir devant elle. "Bella," dis-je doucement. Je lui relevai doucement le visage pour la forcer à me regarder.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux.

"Non, regarde-moi," lui ordonnai-je gentiment. Elle trouva finalement le courage de me regarder dans les yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'elle se forçait à maintenir le contact.

"Bella, tu n'as rien fait de mal," lui dis-je. "Personne n'est en colère après toi pour avoir sali tes draps. Ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps. Je suis sûr que ça t'est déjà arrivé auparavant, non?"

Ses joues rougirent lorsqu'elle hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que ta mère s'est mis en colère après toi lorsque c'est arrivé?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Bella, on tient à toi. On n'est pas comme les autres vampires que tu as connu. On veut que tu ailles mieux. On ne te punirait pas pour ça. En fait, on ne te punira jamais."

Elle me regarda avec confusion.

"On est pas cruels, Bella. On ne te fera jamais de mal. Tu n'auras jamais à craindre de souffrir ici," lui promis-je.

Elle continua à me regarder comme si elle ne croyait pas le moindre mot qui sortait de ma bouche.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te punisse?"

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

"Alors on ne le fera pas. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger un peu pour te reposer," lui dis-je en me levant. Je la relevai en même temps. Ses jambes étaient légèrement tremblantes. "Est-ce que tu es fatiguée? Aimerais-tu faire une sieste?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, s'il te plaît," chuchota-t-elle.

J'éteignis les lumières et retournai vers le lit pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien au chaud. Je la bordai pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle était dans un cocon de sécurité.

"Est-ce que c'est mieux?" lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Okay, repose-toi, amour. Tu ne veux pas louper Vidéo Gag cette après-midi."

Mon coeur mort manqua de faire un salto dans ma poitrine lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux craintifs s'adoucirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se détendit.

"Te voilà," lui dis-je doucement, en faisant lentement courir mon doigt sur sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit dans ses draps propres. Bientôt, son souffle s'apaisa et son coeur ralentit. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, amour. Fais de beaux rêves."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mon premier propriétaire s'appelait Daniel.

Il était venu un jour dans 'l'animalerie' où j'avais été placée. Victoria m'avait dit que mon dressage était complet et qu'il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre le finalise. Elle avait dit à ses hommes de main de me placer dans une nouvelle cage. Celle-là était différente. Le monde extérieur était bloqué par une paroi si épaisse qu'elle en était incassable. Je pouvais à peine voir par la fenêtre. Le seul endroit que je pouvais voir clairement, c'était droit devant moi. Il y avait plusieurs étagères alignées contre les murs; et elles étaient couvertes d'accessoires, de jouets, de paniers et de livre sur Les Meilleures Techniques de Dressage d'Humains.

Je savais qu'on était censés être des chiens, des animaux de compagnie pour ces créatures démoniaques, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les vampires prenaient ça au sérieux. Ils avaient différentes sortes de colliers pour nous. Des rouges, des bleus, des noirs, certains avaient des pics, d'autres étaient couverts de diamants. Ça me rendait malade de voir tous ces accessoires. Sérieusement, j'avais vu des colliers comme ça dans des animaleries. Il y avait des laisses aussi. Certaines étaient normales alors que d'autres étaient faites pour être entourées tout autour du corps. J'avais même vu un vampire amener son 'animal de compagnie' pour faire un essayage. Ces harnais me faisaient penser à ceux pour chiens d'aveugles.

Plusieurs vampires s'étaient intéressés à moi. Ils avaient demandé à l'homme derrière le comptoir de me sortir de ma cage. J'avais toujours été emmenée dans une petite pièce où les vampires pouvaient venir m'observer. Ils m'avaient ordonné de me déshabiller pour s'assurer que j'étais en bonne santé, et que j'étais exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé l'usage de mes chevilles depuis qu'elles avaient été brisées. La plupart des vampires m'avaient trouvé inutiles à cause de ça.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Daniel, cependant. Il n'avait pas semblé penser que j'avais besoin d'être debout. Il voulait que je rampe comme un animal. Alors même qu'il était seulement entrain de payer pour moi, j'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui échapper. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi sans pitié que Victoria. Mais il était un homme, et il avait le pouvoir de me prendre quelque chose d'autre; la seule chose que j'avais été capable de garder.

Il m'avait drogué pour le trajet du retour parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je connaisse la route. Pas que j'aurais pu voir par la fenêtre de toutes façons. Il m'avait gardé enfermée dans ma cage. Mais les drogues lui permirent de faire le trajet sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter à cause de mes besoins humains. Il n'avait pas eu à me nourrir ou à me laisser aller aux toilettes.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'avais été allongée dans un minuscule panier pour chien. J'avais essayé de me lever, mais ma laisse avait été attachée au mur. Daniel ne voulait pas que j'ai la moindre opportunité de m'enfuir, pas que j'en aurais été capable. Il n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Il avait principalement voulu que je lui tienne compagnie. Il m'avait ordonné de m'asseoir à côté de son fauteuil lorsqu'il lisait son journal pour me caresser la tête, il m'avait emmené en promenade autour de la maison. Même s'il n' avait pas abusé de moi, il m'avait tout de me traité comme un chien. Il m'avait fait manger dans une gamelle, m'avait donné de l'eau dans un vieux seau dans lequel je devais complètement plonger la tête pour boire la moindre gorgée. Si je devais aller aux toilettes, je devais le supplier de me faire sortir. Et je n'avais pas eu le droit de parler. Je devais gémir, comme un chiot. Ça avait été humiliant de l'avoir là, à me regarder faire mes affaires.

Les animaux n'avaient pas d'intimité donc pourquoi aurais-je dû en avoir?

Je m'étais demandé si mon chien s'était jamais sentis embarrassé de se soulager dans le jardin de quelqu'un pendant que j'étais restée là à l'attendre. M'avait-il détesté pour l'avoir nourri dans une gamelle ou pour l'avoir fait boire dans un bol? M'avait-il détesté pour l'avoir emmené en promenade? Il avait agité la queue à chaque fois que j'étais dans le coin, mais peut-être qu'il avait juste été heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Peut-être qu'il avait été dressé, soumis à force de coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu qu'il n'était qu'un animal stupide.

Ça m'avait fait pensé à l'une des histoires de l'univers de Narnia, que j'avais lu quand j'étais petite, _Le Prince Caspian._ Après que Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy aient quitté Narnia, leur royaume avait été envahi par des personnes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour les animaux. Ils les avaient traité horriblement mal et leurs instincts avaient fini par reprendre le dessus. Les animaux avaient oublié qu'ils étaient civilisés. Ils avaient oublié comment parler et réfléchir. Ils étaient redevenus des animaux simplement parce qu'ils avaient été traités comme tels.

Si vous êtes traité comme un animal stupide pendant assez longtemps, alors c'est ce que vous devenez.

Je n'avais pas voulu finir comme ça. Je n'avais pas voulu devenir un animal et c'était pour ça que j'avais essayé de m'enfuir.

Daniel m'avait dit plus d'une fois que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il ne m'avait jamais donné notre location exacte, mais la maison était située juste en-dessous d'une montagne. Je n'entendis jamais ni voiture ni avion. Les seuls humains qui venaient à la maison étaient tués en moins de trente minutes. Si Daniel avait un invité, un invité humain, il m'enfermait quelque part pour que je ne sois pas vue.

Il n'y avait qu'une humaine qui était venu deux fois chez Daniel sans avoir été mangée. Elle était venue dîner la première fois, et avait passé la nuit là la seconde. Pour sa troisième visite, Daniel avait prévu une surprise. Il allait la transformer. Il allait faire semblant de lui faire l'amour, puis il allait plonger ses dents dans sa gorge.

"Tu l'aimeras beaucoup, Bella," me dit-il en me grattant derrière les oreilles. "Elle est belle et vraiment intelligente. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle sera formidable en vampire."

Il m'avait enfermé dans le grenier pour cet évènement. J'avais été forcée d'écouter les cris d'agonie de cette femme pendant trois jours. Daniel m'avait laissé sortir pendant la transformation parce qu'il devrait me garder enfermée pendant sa période de nouvelle-née. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais essayé de m'échapper.

Daniel était entrain de s'occuper d'elle. Je l'avais regardé depuis le pas de la porte alors qu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des encouragements à l'oreille. Une fois que j'avais vu que toute son attention était portée sur elle, je m'étais glissée par la porte de derrière.

Une fois que mes pieds nus avaient été plongés dans la neige épaisse, j'avais su que ma tentative de fuite se finirait mal. Cependant, je n'avais pas pu rester là à attendre qu'il me tue, ou pire, qu'il me transforme en animal. J'avais couru aussi vite que possible sur mes faibles chevilles. La pluie glacée avait mordu ma chair. J'étais beaucoup tombée. En cinq minutes, j'avais été couverte de neige fondue, et mes orteils et mes doigts avaient été engourdis. Daniel avait dû réaliser que je m'étais enfuie tout de suite après qu'il ait fini de s'occuper de sa femelle. Il avait suivi mon odeur à travers le terrain enneigé, et m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne puisse atteindre la forêt.

"Non!" avais-je crié lorsqu'il s'était approché de plus en plus.

Sa main avait agrippé l'arrière de ma chemise, et on était tombé dans la neige. Il avait enroulé ses bras de pierre autour de moi et avait serré. J'avais essayé de me débattre et mes côtes avaient craqué. Il m'avait relâché dans la neige, et m'avait poussé du pied.

"Vilaine fille," avait-il grogné en me montrant le dents. "Bella, tu es plus intelligente que ça."

Il m'avait traîné jusqu'à la maison et m'avait enfermé dans l'étable. Avant de transformer la femelle, il avait installé des portes en acier trempé sur l'étable. J'avais découvert plus tard qu'il avait prévu de me garder dans l'étable durant toute la période de transition de la femelle.. Les portes avaient été construites pour résister à la force d'un vampire. La femme ne serait pas capable de m'atteindre.

Mes repas n'étaient devenus que de simples morceaux de pain. Daniel les faisaient glisser à travers des trous dans le mur, et je devais ramper pour aller les chercher. Il ouvrait aussi une bouteille d'eau et la faisait couler à travers une fissure. Je devais m'allonger en dessous et laper l'eau alors qu'elle tombait. Une fois je m'étais positionnée directement sous sa main pour essayer de boire, mais je m'étais presque étouffée.

Le passage de la femelle de nouvelle-née à vampire contrôlée dura moins longtemps que prévue. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé d'entrer dans la grange pour me drainer. Une fois, elle avait réussi mais Daniel l'avait traîné dehors avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher. Ses yeux avaient été complètement fous quand elle avait détruit le mur. Elle avait grogné en me montrant les dents comme un animal enragé et s'était jeté sur moi. Elle m'avait rappellé Victoria.

Quand Daniel avait jugé que sa soif de sang avait enfin été mise sous contrôle, il m'avait relâché de l'étable. Il avait cru que sa femme aurait apprécié l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Oh, c'était le cas. Mais elle s'amusait plus en me maltraitant qu'autre chose.

Victoria était la pire femelle au monde mais Laura n'était pas loin derrière.

Je devais constamment garder un oeil sur elle. Elle aimait me faire peur jusqu'à ce que je me pisse dessus. Son jeu préféré était de se jeter sur moi, et de ne s'arrêter qu'à un millimètre de mon visage. Je ne savais jamais si elle allait m'attaquer ou non. Une fois, elle m'avait atterrit dessus et m'avait brisé le bras. Elle avait trouvé ça drôle quand j'avais crié.

J'avais découvert plus tard qu'elle était jalouse que Daniel ait eu une autre femelle dans sa vie avant elle, même si cette femelle n'était qu'un animal. Elle avait vu l'affection qu'il avait pour moi, et m'avait fait souffrir pour ça. En fin de compte, Daniel avait décidé de me donner à l'un de ses amis. Il était convaincu que Laura finirait par me tuer autrement.

"C'est un trop bon animal de compagnie pour la perdre," avait-il dit à son ami.

Juste avant que son ami, Keith, ne charge ma cage à l'arrière de sa camionnette à plateau, j'avais vu Laura me regarder de derrière la fenêtre avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Quand elle avait remarqué que j'étais entrain de la regarder, elle m'avait sourit et avait passé sa langue sur ses dents comme un loup affamé. Ses yeux rouge me hantaient dans mon sommeil.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce que je vienne vivre avec les Cullen, j'étais convaincue qu'il n'existait aucune gentille femelle vampire.

Edward, ses frères, et leur père avaient été les tous premiers vampires à me montrer de la compassion. Je savais qu'il y avait aussi des femelles qui vivaient dans la maison, mais elles se montraient rarement depuis qu'elles avaient réalisé à quel point j'étais terrifiée par leur présence. Il y en avait trois, d'après ce que j'avais vu. Esme, la femme qui m'avait aidé dans la salle de bain; Alice, un petit lutin; et Rosalie. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Rosalie mais j'avais entendu son nom dans la maison. Elle gardait ses distances.

"Tu sais que tu as le droit de te balader dans la maison autant que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda Edward un jour. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre une permission pour quitter la chambre. Tu peux descendre et regarder la télé quand tu veux. Tu peux t'installer dans la cuisine quand tu manges. On a un frigo et tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer tout ton temps cachée ici."

Je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. "Mais il y a les autres."

"Oui, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal. Viens."

Edward me tendit la main et m'entraîna vers les escaliers. Tout le monde était à la maison pour une fois. Jasper et Emmett étaient assis sur le canapé et tenaient des manettes de console vidéo dans les mains. Alice était sur l'ordinateur, entrain de créer une sorte de robe à l'écran. Et pour finir, il y avait une magnifique blonde assise sur le fauteuil avec ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle regardait la télé avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

"Oh, Emmett," dit-elle, une fois que les mots 'Game Over' brillèrent d'un rouge vif à l'écran. "Abandonne. Tu n'arriveras jamais à battre Jasper."

"Je peux toujours continuer à essayer," grommela Emmett. "Encore."

Jasper leva ses yeux dorés au ciel, avant de relancer une partie. Je n'avais aucune idée du jeu auquel ils jouaient, mais on aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de s'entre-tuer à l'écran. Chacun d'eux dirigeait un homme qui portait une armure ou un truc de ce genre et ils chassaient l'autre à l'écran pour essayer de lui tirer dessus. Emmett, surtout, courait partout et tirait dans tous les sens. Jasper avait caché son homme quelque part. Emmett essaya d'aller le chercher, mais quand son personnage fut suffisamment près, l'homme de Jasper sauta sur un rocher et lui tira dessus.

"Merde!" hurla Emmett.

Je reculai nerveusement vers les escaliers.

"Emmett," le prévint la blonde.

"Quoi?"

Emmett tourna la tête et me vit entrain de me faire toute petite derrière Edward. "Oh! Désolé, môme. J't'avais pas vu planquée là-bas. Tu veux jouer?" Il me tendit sa manette.

Je secouai rapidement la tête et me cachai encore plus derrière Edward.

"C'est bon, Bella," me dit-il doucement. "Emmett est un individu bruyant. Il ne comprend pas le concept de volume sonore."

Alice fit rapidement tourner sa chaise et sautilla jusqu'à Edward et moi. "Viens voir la robe que je suis entrain de dessiner, Bella," me dit-elle. Elle m'attrapa doucement le bras et me tira loin d'Edward. Je la suivis pour l'empêcher de me traîner jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

Elle relâcha mon bras dès qu'on fut près de l'ordinateur et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

"Est-ce qu'elle te plaît? Je l'ai dessinée moi-même. Je voulais essayer une coupe différente...tu vois comme le décolleté est arrondi? Personne n'a jamais fait ça avant. Je dois juste choisir les bonnes couleurs maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Je clignai des yeux avant de regarder l'écran. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'elle voulait une réponse spécifique? Si je lui donnais une mauvaise réponse, est-ce qu'elle se mettrait en colère après moi?

"Euh...quelle es-est ta cou-couleur pré-préférée?" lui demandai-je en faisant prudemment un pas en arrière. Je voulais mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous au cas où elle n'apprécierait pas ma réponse.

Edward me rejoignit et posa sa main froide sur ma hanche.

Alice réfléchit à ma question pendant un moment. "Je n'ai pas vraiment de couleur préférée. J'aime les couleurs vives, mais je ne pense pas que ça devrait être une robe vive. Hmm. Peut-être un mélange de deux couleurs."

Elle me regarda avec curiosité. Je regardai Edward, le suppliant silencieusement de m'aider. Il baissa la tête vers mon oreille pour me parler sans que les autres ne puissent l'entendre.

"Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse, Bella. Donne-lui ton avis. Elle ne se mettra pas en colère."

Je regardai à nouveau Alice. Elle était minuscule et fine, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

"Euh...peut-être...un bleu clair et...je ne sais pas. Du vert."

"Hmm." Alice se tapota le menton avant de faire apparaître une palette avec des centaines de couleurs différentes à l'écran. Elle choisi un bleu et un vert clair. Elle retourna ensuite sur la fenêtre de la robe et ajouta les couleurs choisies à chaque rayure.

"Parfait!" rayonna-t-elle.

Edward me serra l'épaule. "Prête à retourner à l'étage?"

Je hochai la tête avec impatience. C'était trop pour moi d'être là en-bas avec cinq vampires. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de la blonde sur moi. Ses yeux étaient dorés mais elle me faisait quand même penser à Laura. Elle était blonde et sublime. Cependant, cette blonde-çi ne m'avait pas attaqué quand Emmett avait tourné son attention vers moi. Aucun d'eux ne m'avait jamais attaqué, mais là encore, je n'avais pas encore fait d'erreur.

"Bye, Bella," me dit Alice avec un sourire. "Tu devrais venir m'aider plus souvent. Ça serait vraiment marrant!"

Edward enroula son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna vers les escaliers. "Une autre fois, Alice. D'abord, elle a besoin de se sentir plus à l'aise avec vous."

Il me mena jusqu'à ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière nous. Je rejoignis directement mon lit pour m'y rouler en boule. Le sang me battait les tempes. Je dus prendre plusieurs inspirations pour reprendre le contrôle.

"Tout va bien, tu sais?" me dit Edward en s'asseyant au bord du lit. "Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Tu n'auras jamais à redouter ça ici."

"Ils ne vont pas se mettre en colère après moi?"

"Pour quoi?"

J'avalai nerveusement ma salive. "Pour avoir regardé leurs âmes-soeurs."

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas complètement ma phrase. "Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce ne sont pas des créatures jalouses...enfin, Rosalie peut être un peu vaniteuse parfois."

Un grognement retentit dans la maison. Edward rigola nerveusement et tendit la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Q-qui est Rosalie?" demandai-je.

"La vampire blonde en bas. C'est la compagne d'Emmett."

"Et Alice est la compagne de Jasper?" devinai-je.

"Oui. Esme et Carlisle sont nos parents. On a tous été adoptés."

"Est-ce que c'est Carlisle qui t'a créé?" demandai-je en rapprochant mes jambes de ma poitrine.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui. Il nous a tous créé sauf Alice et Jasper. Ils ont rejoint notre famille plus tard."

J'attrapai un de mes oreillers et y réfléchis un moment. "Pourquoi t'a-t-il transformé? Voulait-il un fils?"

"Non. Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça. Je mourais de la Grippe Espagnole, et il m'a transformé pour m'offrir une seconde chance. Il l'a fait pour nous tous. Esme a tenté de se suicider en sautant d'une falaise. Il la trouvé à la morgue et il la transformé."

"Donc il n'a pas fait semblant d'être humain pour la piéger?"

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Non, bien sûr que non. Carlisle ne transformerait jamais personne qui n'est pas à l'agonie."

J'y réfléchis pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. "Est-ce que tu as une âme-soeur?"

Edward rigola nerveusement. "Non. Je n'en ai pas." Il me caressa la tête.

"Est-ce que tu en veux une?" lui demandai-je.

"Bien sûr que oui. Personne ne veut passer l'éternité seul. J'ai peut-être mes frères et soeurs et mes parents adoptifs mais..." Il secoua la tête. "Être le seul vampire mâle célibataire de la maison peut être difficile parfois."

Je me mordis la lèvre. "Si jamais tu trouvais ton...âme-soeur, qu'est-ce qui se passerait? Et si elle était humaine?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Je la garderais humaine. Je ne la forcerais pas à vivre une telle vie."

"Tu ne voudrais pas la transformer et...te débarrasser de moi ensuite?"

Il me regarda pendant un moment avec une expression impassible sur le visage avant de m'attraper par les épaules. "Isabella, on ne se débarrasserait jamais de toi. Tu n'es pas un animal de compagnie. Tu es un être humain."

"Mais si tu trouves ton âme-soeur et que tu la transformes...et si elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle essaye de me tuer?"

"Je ne te mettrais jamais dans une telle situation, Bella. Je ne créerais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser. Et si Carlisle créait un nouveau vampire, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit sûr. Je ne te donnerais jamais à un autre vampire. Bella, regarde-moi." Il me souleva le menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne suis pas ton propriétaire. Je suis ton ami. Je veux t'aider. Je veux que tu ailles mieux pour que tu puisses redevenir heureuse. La vie que tu as été forcée de subir est finie. Tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre que quelqu'un te traite comme un animal de compagnie."

Il me l'avait déjà dit avant, plus d'une fois. Cependant, ce fut la première fois que je le crus.

S'ils avaient prévus de me traiter comme un animal de compagnie, ils l'auraient déjà fait maintenant. Ils m'auraient déjà enlevé mon lit pour le remplacer par un panier, et ils auraient sorti les laisses et les colliers qu'ils auraient caché. Mais ils ne le feraient pas.

Ils ne me feraient pas de mal.

Ils ne me traiteraient pas comme un stupide animal. Je pouvais garder mon humanité. Je pouvais dormir la nuit sans craindre d'être attaquée. J'étais aimée et protégée.

J'avais un ange gardien maintenant; un ange gardien du nom d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

L'une des choses que je haïssais le plus lorsque j'étais traitée comme un animal de compagnie, c'était d'être toujours confinée dans une seule pièce.

J'avais rapidement découvert qu'il existait deux sortes de vampires; les sédentaires, qui vivaient dans l'opulence et les nomades qui n'avaient absolument rien. Les nomades possédaient rarement des animaux de compagnie vu qu'ils bougeaient tout le temps. Keith, mon second propriétaire, n'était pas exactement un nomade, mais il n'avait pas de résidence fixe non plus. Il possédait plusieurs manoirs à travers le pays. A chaque fois qu'on déménageait, j'étais toujours dans ma cage à l'arrière de sa camionnette de luxe. Une fois de temps en temps, j'étais capable de voir à quoi ressemblait la façade de la maison. Elles étaient toujours immenses, et magnifiques. Ses maisons me faisaient penser aux manoirs dans lesquels les acteurs d'Hollywood vivaient.

Cependant, je voyais rarement plus d'une pièce de la maison. Keith avait, ce qu'il aimait appeler, une animalerie. C'était généralement la plus petite pièce de la maison. Cette pièce n'avait jamais de porte. A la place, l'entrée était bloquée par une barrière pour bébé qui me serait arrivée aux genoux si j'étais debout. Bien sûr, je n'étais jamais capable d'enjamber cette barrière parce que ma laisse me retenait dans la pièce. La pièce était toujours froide et n'avait que le strict nécessaire; mes bols, une litière, un panier, et plusieurs jouets qui traînaient dans la pièce. Alors que Daniel m'avait autorisé à porter des vêtements humains, Keith pensait que c'était du gaspillage d'acheter des vêtements pour un animal de compagnie. Je ne portai qu'un bikini.

Cette tenue plaisait à de nombreux amis de Keith. Ce fut dans la première de ses maisons que je perdis ma virginité. Ses amis pensaient que parce que ma tenue leur donnait un accès si facile, ils ne devraient pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Keith n'était pas le pire au niveau sexuel; il me touchait rarement parce qu'il était dégoûté à l'idée de placer son sexe bien-aimé dans un corps humain. Il aimait y aller fort. Je le sais parce que j'ai dû l'écouter s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quelle femelle présente dans le coin. Ces nuits étaient généralement bruyantes, et je redoutai toujours qu'ils me forcent à les rejoindre. La première fois qu'il avait ramené une fille à la maison, ils avaient été si bruyants que j'avais été convaincue que la maison allait s'effondrer. Quand Keith avait vu mon expression horrifiée, il m'avait fait un sourire amusé et s'était appuyé contre le mur.

"Je sais que tu veux que je te fasse la même chose, Bella, mais je ne pense pas que ton fragile corps humain puisse le supporter."

Il n'avait pas été mon pire propriétaire. Damian, mon dernier propriétaire était de loin le pire. Parfois, la nuit, je me réveillai de cauchemars où je le voyais, et je devais me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour éviter de vomir par terre. Ses abus me hantaient même chez les Cullen. Edward m'avait assuré que Damian ne me ferait plus jamais aucun mal, cependant. Jasper et lui l'avaient tué lorsqu'ils m'avaient sauvé.

Edward me disait constamment que j'avais le droit de me balader dans la maison comme je voulais, mais je n'avais jamais eu une telle liberté avant. J'avais peur de sortir de ma chambre sans lui, même si je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ma chambre.

Ce fut la musique qui me fit sortir de ma chambre à la fin.

Presque chaque jour depuis que j'étais arrivé chez les Cullen, j'avais été séduite par la magnifique musique qui traversait les murs. Je savais qu'Edward jouait du piano. Je l'avais vu faire, mais il jouait normalement des morceaux classiques. Des mélodies familières et réconfortantes.

Ça me rappelait la musique que ma mère écoutait quand j'étais petite. Elle avait eu une phase où elle ne voulait écouter que de la musique classique. Elle avait lu quelque part que si les enfants écoutaient du Mozart et du Beethoven, ils avaient plus de chance de réussir à l'école. Bien sûr, sa phase classique avait rapidement laissé place à une dégoûtante phase country. Puis ça avait été le rap, puis les comédies musicales. La dernière fois où je l'avais vu, elle écoutait à nouveau du hip hop. Elle avait commandé une vidéo qu'elle avait vu à la télé, une vidéo qui était censé vous apprendre à danser le hip hop et vous faire perdre du poids à la fois. C'était ridicule, mais elle aimait ça.

Une fois de temps en temps, un morceau familier résonnait dans la maison. Cependant, après que j'ai recommencé à parler, les mélodies m'étaient devenues inconnues. C'était toujours aussi magnifique, mais je ne les reconnaissais jamais. Je me demandai si quelque d'autre jouait. Un autre membre de la famille devait sûrement savoir jouer du piano. Si Edward avait été le seul à pouvoir jouer, il aurait installé le piano dans sa chambre.

Ma curiosité me submergea, et je glissai hors du lit et me rendit jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'entrouvris doucement. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et le reste de la maison était silencieuse Je m'approchai prudemment de la rampe et regardai en bas pour voir qui jouait.

J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Edward. Qui d'autre pourrait créer une si belle musique?

Je fermai les yeux pour écouter. La mélodie me faisait penser à une berceuse.

Je m'approchai du haut des marches et m'appuyai contre la rampe. Si Edward était conscient de ma présence, il ne me prêta aucune attention. Sa concentration resta fixée sur les touches devant lui. Ses doigts bougeaient gracieusement créant de douces notes à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur une touche. Sa mélodie était plus séduisante que le chant des sirènes de la mythologie Grecque. Sa musique était captivante, et obsédante. Elle capturait le coeur de l'auditeur et le gardait en otage jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse.

Mon coeur se gonfla alors que j'appuyai ma tête contre la rampe. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu une mélodie qui me fasse ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois.

Je ne fus libérée de ma transe qu'une fois que la musique s'arrêta. Edward étudia les touches avant de se tourner et de lever la tête vers l'endroit où j'étais perchée dans les escaliers. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il avait conscience de ma présence dans la pièce. L'esprit des vampires était si complexe qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois. Toute son attention avait peut-être été fixée sur sa musique, mais la place supplémentaire dans son cerveau lui avait permit de savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Bella," dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je rougis et me cachai derrière la rampe. "Salut."

"Tu peux descendre si tu veux," me dit Edward en se tournant à nouveau vers son piano. Il commença à jouer un morceau de jazz pour que je puisse descendre sans être nerveuse à l'idée d'être observée.

Je serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine en m'approchant du piano. "Où-où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça?" lui demandai-je.

Il sourit. "J'ai de nombreuses années de pratique. Je devais bien trouver quelque chose à faire de mon temps libre."

Il se décala sur le banc et me fis signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je le rejoignis prudemment. Je pouvais sentir le froid émanant de son bras. Son coude m'effleura doucement, me provoquant la chair de poule. J'avais l'impression qu'une pierre avait doucement frotté ma peau. J'avais toujours été dégoûtée par la peau glacée des vampires. Quand ils me giflaient, j'avais l'impression d'être frappé par un rocher. Et pire, quand j'étais...violée...j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un enfonçait un silex géant en moi avec assez de force pour détruire mon corps.

La peau d'Edward, cependant, était différente. Bien sûr, la texture et la température de sa peau étaient semblables à celle de tous les autres vampires, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent. Elle était comme un galet, un galet qui avait passé de nombreuses années dans le lit d'une rivière.

"Est-ce que tu as aimé le morceau que j'ai joué avant?" me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "C'était très beau."

Il sourit. "Merci. J'ai été inspiré par une très jolie fille."

Je n'appréciai pas le sentiment qui me submergea lorsque j'imaginai Edward s'asseoir à son piano pour composer une mélodie pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était égoïste de ma part, vraiment. Je savais que la vie d'Edward ne tournait pas autour de moi, bien qu'on aurait dit que c'était le cas parfois. Tout ce qu'il faisait semblait être basé sur mon emploi du temps quotidien. Lorsque sa famille partait en week end pour chasser, Edward n'allait chasser à son tour que lorsque je dormais. Ses frères et soeurs allaient à l'école, mais il avait arrêté pour que je ne sois pas toute seule dans la maison. Il était toujours là pour mes repas même s'il savait que j'étais parfaitement capable de me nourrir toute seule.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu écrite?" lui demandai-je.

"Eh bien, je l'ai composé pour qu'elle fasse de beaux rêves la nuit. Ma mélodie éloigne les cauchemars."

"Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur la nuit."

"C'est gentil de ta part." Je regardai ses doigts bouger gracieusement sur les touches noires et blanches.

Edward me regarda avec un sourire. Ses yeux dorés dansèrent d'amusement lorsqu'il vit ma réaction. "Bella," me dit-il dans un éclat de rire. "Je parle de toi."

"Quoi?" lui demandai-je, complètement confuse.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. "Bella, j'ai composé cette chanson pour toi. Tu l'as inspiré. C'est ta berceuse."

Il recommença à jouer. La mélodie me semblait familière cette fois, comme si je l'avais déjà entendu dans un rêve.

"P-pourquoi?" réussis-je à demander.

"Pourquoi quoi?" me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

"Pourquoi as-tu composé cette mélodie pour moi?"

Ses yeux dorés s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent à nouveau sur moi. "Parce que je voulais garder tes cauchemars au loin. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur en allant te coucher."

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Des larmes que je refusais de verser me brûlèrent les yeux. J'essayai de cligner des yeux pour les faire disparaître, mais quelques-unes réussirent à rouler le long de mes joues. Edward les attrapa avec son pouce et les essuya doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête. "Rien, c'est juste...c'est magnifique. Merci."

Il sourit et termina harmonieusement la mélodie. On resta silencieusement assis pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

"Aimerais-tu sortir un peu de la maison? On a pas besoin d'aller quelque part. On a même pas besoin de quitter le jardin, vraiment." Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin dans la maison.

"Euh...bien sûr. Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir le jardin?"

"Bien sûr."

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris prudemment et laissai sa main de marbre se refermer autour de la mienne. Elle était froide mais c'était confortable.

Je le suivis à travers la cuisine et dans la salle à manger que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. La plus fine porcelaine était alignée contre les murs dans divers buffets. Il y avait même une immense table en chêne au milieu de la pièce. Je me demandai pourquoi un clan de vampire possédait une table. Mais là encore, ça pouvait être juste pour les apparences. Ils devaient faire semblant d'être humains.

"C'est magnifique," chuchotai-je en admirant la porcelaine.

"Esme aime la collectionner. Elle en a plusieurs services. Bien sûr, on ne s'en sers jamais, donc on a pas à avoir peur de la casser ni rien."

Il tira doucement sur ma main et m'entraîna vers la porte vitrée. L'arrière de leur maison était bordée par la forêt, mais leur jardin était magnifique. Une allée pavée menait à un kiosque et à la piscine. Tout était magnifique. Les fleurs colorées éclairaient le jardin, et le rendaient vivant. Même la piscine me donnait l'impression qu'on vivait dans une sorte de camp de vacance.

La piscine était située au milieu du jardin. Plusieurs chaises longues qui semblaient très chères étaient placées d'un côté de la piscine alors qu'un mur de galets était bâtit de l'autre.

"C'est de l'eau salée," m'expliqua Edward. "L'odeur du chlore est trop forte pour nous, et Rosalie à peur que ça fasse virer ses cheveux au vert."

Il rigola doucement.

"Est-ce que tu nages dedans parfois?" lui demandai-je en observant l'eau. Même si on était en automne, l'eau était claire comme du cristal. Pas une seule feuille ne flottait à la surface.

"De temps en temps. On peut nager quand on veut, mais on attend l'été comme tout le monde. Lorsque le temps se réchauffera, tu pourras y nager aussi, si tu veux."

Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais été nager.

Enfin, c'était un mensonge. Je me rappelai de la dernière fois où j'avais été nager mais c'était un souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier. Damian avait décidé de me prendre en vacances avec lui une fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas gaspiller son argent en me plaçant dans un chenil. Il y avait un complex de vacances pour vampires, quelque part en Floride. C'était isolé et presque impossible à trouver quand on est pas un vampire. Si un humain tombait dessus par hasard, il était immédiatement tué. De nombreux vampires y amenaient leurs animaux de compagnie, cependant. Alors qu'on était assis près de la piscine un jour, Damian avait décidé que ce serait marrant de m'attacher les pieds et de me jeter ensuite dans le grand bain.

"Fais la nage du chien!" m'avait-il ordonné.

Lorsque j'avais nagé normalement jusqu'au bord de la piscine, il m'avait douloureusement agripé par le bras et m'avait à nouveau jeté au milieu du grand bain.

"Nage comme un chien, bordel!"

Il avait continué jusqu'à ce que je fasse la nage du chien jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Mon corps était épuisé après ma quatrième tentative et je m'étais presque noyée. Finalement, il en avait eu assez de me voir lutter et m'avait sortit de l'eau.

"Est-ce que tu sais nager, Bella?" me demanda Edward.

Sa question me ramena au présent. Je clignai des yeux et regardai à nouveau la piscine.

"Oh, euh, oui. Mes parents m'ont appris à nager quand j'étais petite."

"Je suis sûr qu'Alice voudra t'acheter un maillot de bain une fois que le temps se fera plus doux. Peut-être que tu pourras aller avec elle."

Je grimaçai à la pensée d'aller au centre commercial. C'était la seule expérience qui ne me manquait pas. Jessica et Lauren adoraient aller faire du shopping. Elles passaient au moins deux heures dans chaque magasin, et elles n'achetaient pratiquement rien de ce qu'elles essayaient.

"J'aime être ici," lui dis-je. "C'est très paisible."

Edward hocha la tête tout en observant le jardin. "Attends juste que le printemps arrive, quand tout sera en fleurs. Il faudra que je t'emmène dans mon endroit spécial."

Je relevai la tête vers lui. "Tu as un endroit spécial?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je vais là-bas pour être seul parfois. Quand le temps sera venu, je t'y emmènerais. Pour le moment, toutes les fleurs sont fanées à cause du froid."

Il fit courir sa main sur un buisson qui était encore en fleur à cause de la pluie constante. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et laissai le soleil réchauffer ma peau. C'était l'un des rares jours ensoleillés de la région. Je pouvais compter le nombre de fois où j'avais vu le soleil depuis que j'étais arrivée ici sur les doigts d'une main. Le temps était toujours couvert ou pluvieux.

"A quoi penses-tu?" me demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur une des chaises qui entourait la cheminée extérieure.

Je soupirai et pris un bol d'air frais. "Je pensais juste à quel point le soleil me manquait."

Edward hocha la tête. "As-tu déjà vu un vampire au soleil?" me demanda-t-il.

"Une fois ou deux."

Il se leva et me rejoignit. Sa peau s'illumina et scintilla lorsqu'elle entra au contact du soleil. La lumière rebondissait sur sa peau, donnant l'impression que quelqu'un avait incrusté des petits diamants sur tout son corps. J'avais vu d'autres vampires en plein soleil, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi beau qu'Edward en plein soleil.

Je voulais tendre la main et toucher sa peau pour voir s'il y avait la moindre différence. Il avait l'air si détendu, debout en plein soleil, avec les yeux fermés. Je me demandai s'il sentirait mes doigts humains s'ils effleuraient sa peau. J'étais sûre que oui. Les vampires étaient très sensibles à notre peau chaude.

"Et maintenant, à quoi penses-tu? me demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

"Je me demandais si ta peau avait une texture différente en plein soleil. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout le temps à quoi je pense?" lui demandai-je. J'avais dû fermer un oeil pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

Il me fit un sourire honteux. "Désolé. J'ai vraiment l'habitude de savoir ce que tout le monde pense."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il soupira et s'assit sur l'asphalte chaude. "Tu sais que certains vampires ont des dons spéciaux?"

Je secouai nerveusement la tête.

"Certain d'entre nous ont des capacités surnaturelles. Je peux lire les pensées, Alice peut voir le futur, et Jasper peut contrôler les émotions."

"Q-quoi?"

Il me regarda avec une expression inquiète. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ça nous est très utile en fait. Alice voit toujours quand quelque chose va mal se passer, et Jasper calme tout le monde quand il le faut. On utilise jamais nos dons pour manipuler les autres."

"Mais...tu peux lire mes pensées."

"Non, je ne peux pas."

"Tu ne peux pas?"

Il secoua la tête. "C'est très frustrant. C'était pire quand t'es arrivée ici. On était pas vraiment sûr de ce à quoi tu pensais...de ce dont tu avais besoin, de ce qui te faisait peur." Il sourit doucement. "Parfois j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses, mais je sais que tu aimes avoir ton intimité. J'ai juste vraiment l'habitude de savoir sans avoir besoin de demander."

Je fixai la piscine. "Je suis contente que tu ne puisses pas lire mes pensées."

"J'essaye de laisser autant d'intimité que possible à ma famille. C'est dur parfois, surtout quand leurs pensées crient." Il rigola. "Le pire c'est quand Emmett et Rosalie sont intimes. Certaines images qui traversent leurs esprits me donnent envie de vomir."

Il fit mine de vomir dans l'herbe. J'éclatai de rire.

"Ils partent quand ils veulent faire plus que se lécher les amygdales. Notre ouïe ne donne pas beaucoup d'intimité aux couples et ... ils ne veulent pas te faire peur. Ils ne savent pas si tu pourrais les entendre ou non..." Il détourna les yeux, comme si ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il rougirait probablement s'il était humain.

"J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de choses avant," chuchotai-je.

"Ça peut être effrayant. Je veux dire, je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai entendu Carlisle et Esme..." Il frissonna. "Mais ils ne le feront pas dans la maison. Surtout si ça te met mal à l'aise."

"Merci."

Je m'assis à côté de lui et serrai mes genoux contre moi. Un vent froid souffla dans le jardin et j'eus la chair de poule. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il va bientôt pleuvoir," murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que tu le sens?"

J'inspirai mais ne sentis que l'air frais.

"Je suppose que la pluie est encore trop loin pour tes sens humains. On devrait probablement retourner à l'intérieur. Tu as la chair de poule."

Je baissai les yeux et effectivement ma peau était couverte de minuscules bosses. Edward se leva et me tendit ensuite la main. Il me remit doucement sur mes pieds avant de m'entraîner dans la maison. Je regardai une dernière fois le jardin avant de le suivre.

"Est-ce qu'on pourra retourner dans le jardin parfois?" lui demandai-je.

"Bien sûr qu'on pourra. On a pas à attendre le prochain jour ensoleillé. On peut même aller en ville si tu veux. Je sais que tu ne veux pas passer tout ton temps dans la maison."

"Je ne veux pas mais...les gens." J'essayai d'imaginer ce que ça me ferait d'être à nouveau dans un lieu public. L'idée me rendit extrêmement anxieuse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," m'assura Edward. "On ne te forcera pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour lequel tu ne te sens pas prête. On ira pas à pas, okay? Et sortir pour la première fois n'est qu'un de ces pas."

Il posa doucement sa main au creux de mes reins alors qu'on retournait dans le salon. Avant qu'on ne puisse aller plus loin, le téléphone sonna. Edward décrocha et parla doucement. "Hey Bella, Esme est en ville et elle aimerait savoir si t'aimerais manger un traiteur ce soir. Est-ce que t'as envie de manger italien?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que t'aimerais?"

"Des spaghetti. A la sauce tomate."

Il rigola et porta à nouveau le téléphone à son oreille. "T'as entendu? Très bien. Je vais lui le dire." Il raccrocha et me regarda. "Elle sera bientôt là. Aimerais-tu l'attendre ici?"

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers le canapé. Edward me lança doucement la télécommande et je m'installai confortablement pour regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que mon dîner arrive.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 17-**

_-PoV Edward-_

On ne savait pas si les fêtes de fin d'année avaient la moindre valeur sentimentale pour Bella. On célébrait rarement n'importe quelle occasion parce qu'on les avait fêté trop souvent. Cependant, la famille voulait que Bella se sente à nouveau normal.

Je pensais qu'on ne fêterait que Noël vu que Thanksgiving était une fête sans intérêts pour nous. C'était une fête concentrée sur la nourriture, et on ne pouvait pas manger de dinde donc quel était l'intérêt. Esme me corrigea lorsque j'exprimais cette idée à voix haute.

"Thanksgiving n'est pas qu'une question de nourriture," me dit-elle. "Il est question d'être reconnaissant de ce qu'on a et de passer du temps avec sa famille."

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Bella avait besoin de voir qu'on était une famille. Le meilleur moyen de faire ça serait de l'impliquer dans des activités de famille et vu que Thanksgiving approchait, on s'était dit que ce serait l'occasion idéale. On ne pourrait peut-être pas manger la nourriture, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pourrait pas s'amuser en la préparant.

"Je veux faire frire la dinde," cria Emmett en sautant sur le canapé.

"Je ne sais pas, Emmett," dit Carlisle en grimaçant. "Tu pourrais te faire exploser la main."

"Han, cette dinde ne me fera pas de mal. En plus, je suis un vampire. Je suis indestructible."

Bien sûr, une fois qu'Emmett avait décidé de faire quelque chose, il ne changeait pas facilement d'avis. Il était bien décidé à faire frire cette dinde, même si on avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il y avait un risque que la friteuse prenne feu et fasse exploser sa main. On était peut-être indestructibles, mais le feu n'était pas notre ami. C'était une des rares choses qui pouvaient nous détruire.

Alice et Esme avait décidé de décorer la maison. En voyant la cuisine et le salon, on aurait dit qu'une tornade de Thanksgiving avait envahi la maison. Ne vous y méprenez pas, les décorations étaient sublimes, mais il y en avait partout. Elles en avaient trop fait, mais c'était pour Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que ta famille faisait à Thanksgiving?" demandai-je à Bella un soir.

Ses yeux se perdaient toujours dans le vide lorsque je lui posais des questions sur sa famille. "On regardait la Parade de Thanksgiving," me dit-elle doucement. "Et on mangeait un poulet ensuite parce que ma mère était convaincue que les bouchers droguaient les dindes qu'ils vendaient."

"Quoi?"

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. "Tu sais comme tu te sens toujours somnolent après avoir mangé de la dinde?"

"Non."

"Ben...c'est comme ça, et ma mère pensait que si on était somnolent c'était parce que les bouchers mettaient des somnifères dans les dindes. Donc elle achetait un poulet à la place."

J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. "Si on fait un dîner, préférerais-tu de la dinde ou du poulet?"

Elle me regarda avec une expression confuse sur le visage. "P-pourquoi prépareriez-vous un dîner de Thanksgiving? Vous êtes des vampires. Vous ne pouvez pas manger de nourriture humaine."

"Nous non, mais toi oui. Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir un dîner?"

Elle gigota nerveusement sur le lit. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour moi."

"On veut faire un dîner," lui assurai-je. "En fait, Emmett est très excité. Il veut faire frire la dinde."

Elle fronça les sourcils et la peau de son front se plissa sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. "Ne va-t-il pas se blesser? J'ai entendu dire que c'était dangereux de faire frire une dinde."

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce sera une expérience amusante. Tu ne crois pas?"

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle ne voulais pas qu'on fasse un dîner mais c'était important pour elle. Elle avait besoin de voir qu'on était une famille, dont elle était un membre.

* * *

La veille de Thanksgiving, Emmett alla acheter une friteuse à dinde. Il commença à l'installer dans la matinée alors que Bella regardait la parade de Thanksgiving. Elle était plus intéressée par les ballons et le défilé que par ce que faisait mon babouin de frère.

"Il va se cramer la main," me dit Jasper en regardant la scène à travers la baie vitrée.

"Il a acheté un genre de costume," lui dit Rosalie d'une voix blasée. "C'est censé le protéger si la friteuse explose."

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Alice, as-tu vu ce qui va se passer?"

Elle gloussa. "Bien sûr que oui, mais je ne dirais rien. Mais Emmett ira bien. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire."

Rosalie poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détourna de la porte. Notre rassemblement avait attiré l'attention de Bella et elle releva la tête avec curiosité pour voir ce qu'on faisait.

"On devrait filmer ça," me dit Jasper avec un sourire amusé.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. "Absolument."

Une fois qu'Emmett eut fini d'installer la friteuse, il revint à l'intérieur. "Okay, ce bordel est prêt. Où est la dinde?"

"Emmett, tu n'as rien à faire pour le moment. On ne mange pas avant midi," lui dit Esme. On avait décidé de faire un déjeûner de Thanksgiving au lieu d'un dîner. Toute la famille partait chasser pour le 'diner'. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Bella, mais j'avais quelque chose de prévu pour elle.

Emmett soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la causeuse pour regarder la parade avec Bella. Ça me surprenait qu'elle ne se recroqueville pas lorsque l'énorme Emmett s'asseyait à côté d'elle, mais qu'elle se roulait en boule dès que Rosalie, Alice ou Esme s'approchaient d'elle. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas sur la télé, alors ils suivaient les femmes de la maison avec nervosité.

"L'année prochaine, on partira en voyage pour Thanksgiving," dit Alice en s'appuyant contre les escaliers.

Bella la regarda avec nervosité.

"On devrait aller à Seattle pour faire les magasins. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait amusant, Bella?"

"Du shopping? Je-je suppose."

"On part tous faire du shopping après notre chasse de ce soir. Rose et moi voulons être les premières au centre commercial demain," lui dit Alice. "Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux Bella. Je suis sûre qu'Edward se ferait un plaisir de t'emmener nous rejoindre demain."

Bella me regarda avant de reporter ses yeux sur elle. "M-merci mais...je vais rester ici."

"D'accord," lui répondit immédiatement Alice. "Je connais tes mensurations. On rentrera avec pleins de vêtements pour toi. J'ai hâte que le temps se réchauffe. Il y a tellement de robes que tu dois essayer. Mais je suppose qu'une tenue d'hiver devra suffire pour le moment. Tu devras nous aider à décorer la maison pour Noël cependant. On achètera des nouvelles décorations demain. Elles devraient être en solde."

"Alice, on a encore nos décorations de l'année dernière," lui rappela Esme.

"On ne peut pas réutiliser nos décorations! C'est nul! Les voisins ne veulent pas voir les mêmes décorations chaque année!"

"Quels voisins?" lui demanda toute la famille. Alice bouda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Mais tu peux acheter de nouvelles décorations si tu veux, ma chérie," ajouta Esme.

"Yay!" couina-t-elle. Elle sautilla un peu. Bella la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

On regarda la parade jusqu'à la fin avant qu'Emmett ne saute sur ses pieds. "Je vais mettre ma combinaison ignifugée Faut que tu vois ça, môme. Ça va être ÉPIQUE!"

Emmett ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella au passage. Elle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?"

"Il va frire la dinde," lui dis-je.

Emmett réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une combinaison argentée sur le dos, on aurait dit qu'il allait entrer dans un building contaminé ou quelque chose de ce genre. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était recouverte par le tissu brillant. Bella le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Tu es ridicule," lui dit Rosalie.

Jasper serra les lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

"Merci bébé," lui dit Emmett. "Okay, faisons frire cet animal."

Esme lui tendit prudemment le plat contenant une des deux dindes qu'on avait acheté.. L'autre était au four au cas où Emmett détruirait celle qu'on faisait frire.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sort regarder?" nous demanda-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

On pouvait à peine voir son visage à travers son masque.

"Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde," lui dit Jasper. "Donnes-moi juste une seconde." Il disparut avant de réapparaître aux côtés d'Emmett avec une caméra dans la main. "Maintenant je suis prêt."

Il suivit Emmett dehors avec la caméra. Bella se leva du canapé pour venir voir ce qui allait se passer. Alice laissa une partie de sa vision lui échapper. Je rigolai en ayant un aperçu de ce qui allait se passer. Bella me regarda.

"Regarde, amour. Ça va te plaire."

Emmett attrapa la dinde avec une pince extensible. Rosalie et Jasper le regardèrent tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité.

"Ça va être envoyé à Vidéo Gag," dit Jasper.

"La ferme," répliqua Emmett. "Ce sera la meilleure dinde au monde."

"Sois prudent, Emmett," le prévint Rosalie.

"Bébé, prudent est mon deuxième prénom."

Il utilisa sa pince pour approcher la dinde de la friteuse. Il baissa lentement la viande dans l'huile. La friteuse commença à siffler et de l'eau éclaboussa. Emmett poussa un cri aigu lorsque la friteuse s'enflamma. Il relâcha la pince et s'élança vers la forêt.

Rosalie attrapa l'extincteur et éteignit les flammes. Jasper hurla de rire et se plia en deux.

On éclata tous de rire à l'intérieur de la maison. Je baissai les yeux pour voir Bella regarder la scène avec inquiétude.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" me demanda-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi.

"Oh, il va bien," lui assurai-je. "La seule chose qui est peut-être blessée, c'est sa fierté."

Emmett ressorti finalement des bois avec son casque sous le bras. Il lança un regard noir à Jasper qui était toujours entrain de rire.

"Lopette," souffla Jasper.

"Ouais, ouais. J'aimerais bien te voir toi te tenir aussi près d'une explosion. Comment est la dinde, Rosie?"

"Eh bien..." Rosalie sortit la dinde de la friteuse et la leva pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. "Est-ce que tu aimes ta viande cramée ou carbonisée?"

La dinde était noire charbon. Elle était si brûlée qu'une des pattes se brisa comme une brindille.

Ce fut un gloussement étouffé au début, mais ensuite Bella commença à rire. Un vrai rire. C'était la première que je l'entendais vraiment rire et c'était le plus beau son au monde. Elle s'appuya contre la baie vitrée pour se soutenir alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre de rire.

Les autres la suivirent. Même Emmett commença rire.

"On envoie définitivement ça à Vidéo Gag," décida Jasper.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

C'est avec Damian que je suis restée le plus longtemps.

Edward semble penser que j'étais en captivité pour un an seulement. Je trouve ça dur à croire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un humain de compagnie pour une éternité. Le temps ne signifiait rien pour moi à l'époque. Chaque jour semblait se fondre dans le suivant. C'était une nuit sans lune infinie.

Damian m'avait gagné dans une partie de poker. Mon propriétaire Keith avait fait une fête pour un ami à lui qui avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, gagné beaucoup d'argent. Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi. Keith m'avait simplement dit que beaucoup de monde allait venir et que je devrais me tenir correctement. J'étais restée roulée en boule dans mon coin toute la soirée. Les vampires mâles s'arrêtaient et me regardaient pendant un moment. Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient même enjambé la barrière pour venir me harceler.

Je me rappelai des mains rugueuses de Damian qui explorèrent chaque centimètre de mon corps. Il aimait voir la peur dans mes yeux. Ça l'excitait. Il avait demandé à Keith si ça l'intéressait de me vendre ou de me louer pour le week-end. Keith l'avait défié à une partie de poker à la place. Il commençait en avoir marre de moi et il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Il se moquait de savoir qui me gagnerait, il me voulait loin de chez lui pour pouvoir acheter un humain de compagnie qui le combattrait. J'avais appris plus tard qu'il avait acheté un mâle après m'avoir donné.

Si Victoria était un monstre, alors Damian était Hadès incarné.

Il me viola la première nuit où je fus avec lui. Il me disait qu'il pouvait me prendre quand il voulait et que mon corps était tout le temps prêt pour lui. Il m'attrapait au beau milieu de la nuit pour me traîner dans sa chambre alors que j'étais encore à moitié endormie. Parfois ses amis venaient regarder. Il me partageait rarement, et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours avec cet ami à lui qui aimait y aller fort et vite.

Keith ne m'avait jamais permis de porter plus qu'un bikini, mais Damian m'interdisait tous vêtements. Il ne m'habillait que quand quelqu'un d'important venait. Il ne me lavait et ne me nourrissait que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je meure ou que j'empuantisse sa maison.

L'appartement d'où Edward, Alice, et Jasper m'avait sauvé était sa demeure citadine. Il possédait aussi une maison de campagne et un chalet dans la montagne quelque part. Comme tant d'autres vampires qui buvaient du sang humain, il ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit pendant très longtemps. Il aimait voyager dans des contrées exotiques.

Probablement de nombreux mois avant qu'Edward ne me sauve, Damian avait décidé de vivre dans le désert pendant quelques temps. Pourquoi? Personne ne le sait. Apparemment, il se nourrissait d'une petite tribu qui réussissait à survivre dans ces conditions difficiles. Il avait payé un ermite du désert pour nous laisser vivre chez lui. Nathan était un jeune homme qui aimait la nature et qui avait décidé de vivre dans le désert après avoir été forcé de vivre dans un minuscule appartement de New York pendant une grande partie de son enfance. Il était blanc, mais sa peau était si bronzée qu'elle était semblable au sable du désert. Il gardait ses cheveux court pour ne pas attraper de poux mais au cours de notre séjour, ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil avait fini par pendre légèrement devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas cruel ni rien, mais il me faisait peur. Il était si intense et sérieux en ce qui concernait le désert. Il voulait me montrer comment il était capable de cultiver du blé et comment il nous fournissait de l'eau. Il avait prit toute une après-midi pour m'expliquer comment il avait construit la maison. Elle était faite de bois et de métal. J'avais toujours des échardes parce que je rampais.

Nathan était curieux de savoir pourquoi Damian me traite comme un animal, mais pour être honnête, je pense qu'il avait bien trop peur pour demander. Damian était rarement là, donc ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contact. J'essayai de marcher mais mes jambes n'étaient pas très fortes. Je passai la plupart de mon temps roulée en boule sur le canapé placé dehors. Nathan avait construit une véranda pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail. Je le regardai travailler parfois.

Un jour, il m'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à la source souterraine où il collectait notre eau. J'étais assise au bord de l'eau et j'avais glissé mes pieds dans l'eau froide pendant qu'il nageait pour vérifier les tuyaux. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais nager avec lui, mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas que Damian apparaisse de nulle part et nous surprenne ensemble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Damian ne m'avait jamais fait de mal quand Nathan était là. Il n'était qu'un faible humain, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire s'il avait vu Damian me gifler ou me mettre un coup de pied? Comme je l'avais dit auparavant, on était resté là pendant deux semaines je crois. La première semaine, Damian n'avait jamais été là. Il avait complètement disparut. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru que les nuages noirs avaient disparus pour laisser finalement entrer le soleil. Je pensai que Damian m'avait abandonné au beau milieu du désert avec un ermite qui était amoureux de la terre. Malheureusement, il revint cinq jours plus tard avec des yeux d'un rouge brillant. J'avais découvert plus tard que lui et un de ses amis avaient attaqué un village.

La nuit où il était revenu, il m'avait bâillonné, il avait attaché mes poignets à la tête de lit et il m'avait violé. C'était juste une fois parmi tant d'autre, mais ça avait été la première fois où j'avais décidé que j'en avais assez. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée le matin suivant, Damian et Nathan n'étaient nulle part en vue. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever donc il faisait frais dehors. Je me tenais au cadre de porte alors que je fixais le terrain plat.

Après avoir été traitée comme un être humain normal pendant une semaine, j'avais décidé que je n'accepterais plus la vie qu'on m'avait forcé à vivre. J'allais m'enfuir et trouver de l'aide quelque part. Je me cacherais dans ce coin d'herbe que Nathan m'avait montré. Damian ne m'y trouverait jamais. Cependant, j'avais décidé qu'il pourrait me sentir, donc j'avais choisi une direction et j'avais commencé à marcher. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été très loin. Mes faibles chevilles avaient commencé à me faire mal presque immédiatement et pour compliquer encore plus les choses, j'étais pieds nus.

Le sable bouillant brûlait la plante de mes pieds. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir ma peau brûler sous le soleil du désert. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait, mais à un moment ou un autre de ma tentative d'évasion, j'avais enlevé tous mes vêtements pour essayer de me rafraîchir.

Nathan m'avait trouvé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez lui. Il m'avait ramené sans savoir qu'il me ramenait en enfer. J'avais été sévèrement brûlée par le soleil et avait dû rester au lit pour le reste de notre séjour. Damian avait trouvé ça beaucoup plus amusant que n'importe quelle autre punition qu'il aurait pu me donner. Son nouveau passe-temps était devenu de trouver des objets longs et fins pour frapper mes coups de soleil. Nathan avait été choqué par son comportement mais n'avait rien dit.

Quand Damian avait finalement annoncé qu'il était temps pour nous de partir, Nathan lui avait demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui. Il était convaincu que j'étais la petite soeur de Damian ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne savait absolument pas que j'étais son humaine de compagnie. Il avait dit à Damian que je serais heureuse là-bas et qu'il prendrait bien soin de moi. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pu rester avec Nathan. Avant qu'on parte, Damian lui avait dit qu'il ne le payerait pas avec de l'argent, mais qu'il le payerait avec un cadeau: l'immortalité, la force et la vitesse. Nathan lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas tout ça, mais bien sûr, il l'avait eu quand même. Depuis la voiture, je regardai Damian plonger ses dents dans la peau du jeune homme. Je fermai les yeux en l'entendant crier de douleur alors qu'un feu le brûlait de l'intérieur.

"Les vacances ont été agréables, n'est-ce pas, Bella?" demanda Damian en montant dans la voiture.

Je pleurai silencieusement alors qu'on roulait. La seule personne qui m'avait montré de la gentillesse depuis que j'avais été forcée de vivre cette vie se transformait maintenant en monstre de la même espèce que ceux qui m'avaient torturé.

Je rêvai souvent que Nathan viendrait me sauver. Il utiliserait ses capacités de vampire pour me retrouver. Il se glisserait dans l'appartement de Damian et me sortirait de ma cage. Cependant, à la place d'yeux rouge, il avait toujours ses yeux verts d'humains. Et il était doux, et pourtant solide et chaud. Il m'emmenait vers la fenêtre en me chuchotant des mots doux d'encouragement à l'oreille. Bien sûr, le rêve se finissait toujours en cauchemar. Damian apparaissait toujours dans la pièce pour m'arracher à ses bras. Ils finissaient par se battre et Damian gagnait toujours. Il me forçait à regarder alors qu'il démembrait Nathan avant de le réduire en cendres.

* * *

J'avais refait ce rêve, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Nathan qui me sauvait mais Edward. Je criai lorsque Damian m'arrachait à ses bras. Je le suppliai à genoux alors qu'il démembrait Edward. Chaque crissement était comme un coup de couteau dans mon corps.

"Regarde-moi," m'avait ordonné Damian.

Il avait sortit son briquet et fait apparaître une petite flamme.

"Je vais le faire," m'avait-il provoqué en approchant le briquet de la pile de membres. "N'es-tu pas prête à rentrer à la maison? Je ne te manque pas?"

Il bougeait la main.

Je secouai la tête et forçai ma voix à sortir. "Non...non! Je te hais! Tu ne me ramèneras pas là-bas! Je n'irais pas!"

"Si tu viendras? Où pourrais-tu bien aller? Tu n'as personne. Ta famille est morte, tes amies sont enfermées dans un asile quelque part. Où iras-tu?"

Je n'avais pas la réponse mais ça n'était pas important. "Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. Tu ne me possèdes plus."

Damian eut un rire sans joie. "Je te posséderais toujours, Isabella. Tu ne m'échapperas jamais."

Il avait lâché le briquet, le faisant tomber sur le corps détruit qui s'enflamma et explosa.

"Bella! Bella, réveille-toi!"

Je criai en sentant une main froide toucher mon épaule. Je la repoussai à l'aveuglette, et me débattis de toutes mes forces. Il ne me prendrait pas! Je ne laisserais pas Damian m'emmener!

"Bella! Bella, amour, réveille-toi s'il te plaît! C'est juste un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve."

La voix calme d'Edward m'apaisa et je me détendis. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Mon lit était couvert de sueur froide, et je tremblai. Et je pleurai. Tout mon corps tremblait et mes mains étaient glacées.

"C'est ça," chuchota Edward à côté de moi. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux moite derrière mon oreille. "C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal."

Je relevai lentement la tête vers lui et fondit ensuite en larmes. "Oh Edward!" Je me jetai contre lui et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. C'était comme de me jeter contre un mur, sauf qu'il répondit à mon étreinte et me pressa contre son torse.

"Chut, amour. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là," roucoula-t-il dans mon oreille

Il me berça doucement et me fredonna ma berceuse à l'oreille. Jasper vint m'apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud un peu plus tard. Une fois que je fus assez calme, je sirotai ma boisson pour apaiser ma gorge douloureuse. Edward resta tout le temps assis à côté de moi, à me caresser les cheveux et le visage. Lorsque je fus enfin calmée, il me rallongea dans mon lit et me borda.

"Ça va mieux?" me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, beaucoup mieux," chuchotai-je.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

Je secouai la tête et agrippai ma couette. Je ne voulais pas repenser à Damian détruisant Nathan ou Edward. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie, et il était mort. Enfin, je supposai que Nathan était en vie. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis qu'on l'avait laissé brûler de l'intérieur dans sa petite maison.

"Tu criais le nom de ton ancien propriétaire," insista Edward. "Est-ce qu'il te faisait du mal?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non," chuchotai-je. "Il te faisait du mal à toi. Tu essayais de me sauver et il...il t'a tué."

Edward s'assit au bord de mon lit et me caressa la tête. "Bella, il est mort. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, ni à toi, ni à personne. C'était juste un cauchemar."

"Je sais."

Je regardai l'horloge, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir.

"Allonges-toi avec moi?" lui demandai-je en me poussant dans le lit.

Edward soupira et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Il resta allongé sur les couvertures pour que je n'ai pas froid. Je me pressai contre lui malgré tout avant de tendre la main pour attraper la télécommande. J'allumai la télé et zappai jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une émission qui parlait de races de chiens. C'était quelque chose sur lequel je pouvais me concentrer, et qui me distrairait de mes rêves. Apparemment, ça marcha parce que je me rendormis alors qu'un dresseur parlait de Labradors.

* * *

Le lendemain de Thanksgiving, tous les Cullen, a l'exception d'Edward, disparurent pendant deux jours. Edward me dit qu'ils étaient partis faire du shopping, donc lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, je m'étais attendue à les voir arriver avec plein de sacs. Apparemment, Alice adorait faire les magasins. Cependant, lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils n'avaient que quelques sacs qui étaient remplis principalement de vêtements.

Lorsque je descendis le matin suivant, Jasper était entrain de préparer l'enveloppe de la vidéo qu'il voulait envoyer à Video Gag. Emmett boudait sur le canapé alors que son frère envoyait la vidéo qui l'humilierait devant l'Amérique entière.

"Vaudrait mieux qu'on gagne," grommela-t-il.

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'on gagnera," dit Jasper avec un sourire. "Et je partagerais l'argent avec toi vu que c'était ton idée après tout."

"T'as intérêt."

"Bonjour, Bella," me dit Esme en me souriant. "Je t'ai préparé du pain perdu pour le petit déjeûner. J'espère que ça te va."

"Oh...merci," dis-je en m'asseyant au comptoir. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient cuisiner. Elle fit glisser une assiette de pain perdu vers moi, et j'essayai de lui faire un sourire reconnaissant. Je pris une première bouchée avec nervosité en priant pour qu'il soit bon. Et si le pain perdu n'était pas bon et qu'elle voyait ma réaction avant que je puisse la dissimuler? Heureusement, cependant, le pain perdu était très bon. Bien meilleur que le pain perdu que les restaurants servaient.

Alice poussa soudainement un couinement aigu en bondissant dans la pièce. "Ça arrive! Ça arrive!" chantonna-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive?" demanda Jasper sans relever la tête de son enveloppe.

"Notre livraison du centre commercial! On va pouvoir décorer la maison aujourd'hui!"

Décorer la maison? Pour quoi?

Avant que je ne puisse jeter un coup d'oeil à Edward pour obtenir une explication, un énorme camionnette se gara dans l'allée. Alice se précipita vers la porte pour accueillir le livreur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je.

"Notre livraison du centre commercial est là," me dit Rosalie en me jetant un coup d'oeil. "Quand tu achètes autant de choses que nous, tu as la possibilité de te les faire livrer à la maison. C'est pratique quand tu fais du shopping avec une acheteuse aussi avide qu'Alice."

"Okay, les garçons! Déchargeons la camionnette!" chantonna Alice.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward grognèrent à l'unisson en se forçant à se lever. Je les suivis avec curiosité jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. La remorque derrière la camionnette me faisait penser à ces véhicules commerciaux qu'on voyait sur l'autoroute.

"Pour l'amour de...qu'est-ce que t'as acheté Alice?" demanda Edward en montant sur la remorque.

"Ça va nous prendre la journée pour décharger tout ça."

"Ben, Emmett, si tu arrêtais de te plaindre et que tu commençais à te bouger, ça irait beaucoup plus vite."

Il leur fallut trente minutes pour tout décharger. On aurait dit qu'Alice avait acheté tout le centre commercial. Des boîtes recouvraient chaque parcelle du salon. J'avais trop peur pour toucher quoi que ce soit.

"Bon, peut-être qu'on ne pourra pas décorer la maison aujourd'hui, mais on le fera définitivement demain," dit Alice. Elle commença à voyager de boîte en boîte, regardant à l'intérieur à chaque fois.

"C'est pour ça que tu dois accompagner ta femme quand elle va au centre commercial, Jasper Whitlock," grogna Emmett en enfonçant son doigt dans les côtes de Jasper. "Elle achèteras tout le centre commercial et nous forcera ensuite à tout décharger."

"Tu ne peux pas arrêter une force de la nature, Emmett. Arrêter Alice serait aussi impossible qu'arrêter une tornade," dit Jasper.

"C'est une loi de la nature, Emmett," dit Edward avec un sourire en coin. "Le soleil se lève à l'Est et Alice achète tout le centre commercial."

"Sans blague."

Les cartons furent rapidement triés et portés dans les chambres désignées. Bien sûr, la vitesse surhumaine de tout le monde aida à expédier cette tâche. Il aurait fallut une journée entière à des humains pour vider ce camion, tout trier et tout ranger. En milieu d'après-midi, les seules boîtes restant dans le salon contenaient les décorations de Noël.

Edward grogna en voyant tout ce qu'Alice avait acheté. "Vraiment, Alice. Des décorations gonflables? C'est tellement kitsch."

"C'est des décorations, Edward. Les enfant adorent notre Père Noël qui fait des signe de la main. Oh! Et on doit remettre les rennes sur le toit encore une fois cette année! Ça a vraiment plu l'année dernière!"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "On a sept rennes qu'on met sur le toit chaque année," m'expliqua-t-il. "Ça fait peur à certaines personnes mais les enfants adorent voir ça."

"Emmett, je t'ai acheté un nouveau déguisement de Père Noël comme promis. Il l'a déchiré l'année dernière en pensant que ça lui éviterait de faire le Père Noël à notre fête de cette année." Alice secoua la tête. "Il y en a toujours un de rechange."

"Je sais," grommela Emmett en emmenant la boîte dans sa chambre.

"Est-ce que notre s_urprise_ est là?" demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de la boîte qu'Alice portait.

Elles gloussèrent en regardant à l'intérieur. Edward grogna à côté de moi. "Est-ce que vous pourriez garder vos pensées pour vous?"

Ça les fit rire encore plus alors qu'elles montaient à l'étage. Je regardai Edward avec curiosité mais il secoua la tête. "Tu ne veux pas savoir. Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi elles pensaient ou ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte."

Je hochai la tête en sachant qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Je m'installai sur le canapé et regardai ce qu'Emmett avait été entrain de regarder.

"J'ai hâte de décorer la maison!" cria Alice. Elle apparut soudainement à côté de moi. "Bella, tu nous aideras à décorer la maison demain, d'accord? Tu vas beaucoup t'amuser!"

"Décorer pour quoi?" lui demandai-je avec méfiance.

"Pour Noël, bien sûr! On doit s'assurer que notre maison est la mieux décorée du quartier."

"Alice, il n'y a que notre maison dans le quartier," lui rappela Emmett.

"Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Mais sérieusement, tu dois nous aider. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

"Okay," acceptai-je nerveusement. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'engageai, mais Edward souriait donc je savais que ça irait.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

La première neige de l'année tomba le jour où Alice choisit de décorer l'extérieur de la maison. J'avais pensé au début que ça gâcherait ses plans, mais ensuite je m'étais rappelé que les vampires n'étaient absolument pas affectés par la météo. En fait, tout les Cullen portaient des vêtements simples pour travailler dehors. On aurait jamais dit qu'il faisait -4°C en les voyant dehors.

Cependant, j'étais humaine et j'étais très affectée par l'air froid. Alice s'était assurée que j'étais emmitouflée de la tête aux pieds avant de me traîner dehors pour aller aider les autres. L'épais manteau ne me dérangeait pas, tout comme les différentes couches de pantalons, mais je n'étais pas vraiment fan des couvres-oreilles. Ils me serraient fermement les oreilles et j'avais du mal à entendre. Edward régla ce problème en se précipitant dans la maison. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bonnet péruvien rouge et noir. Un bonnet qui était beaucoup plus chaud et confortable que les cache-oreilles.

"Par quoi on commence, Alice?" demanda Carlisle.

Je regardai les nombreuses boîtes qu'ils avaient sortis du garage avec la bouche grande ouverte. Et dire que j'avais cru qu'ils avaient beaucoup de décorations avant.

"Accrochons les guirlandes lumineuses. Rosalie et moi allons les démêler, Emmett, va chercher l'échelle."

Démêler toutes les guirlandes lumineuses de Noël s'avéra être un effort de famille. Celui qui les avait rangé l'année précédente n'avait vraiment pas fait du bon travail.

"C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse décrocher les guirlandes, Emmett Cullen," grogna Alice.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et s'acharna sur un noeud.

"Est-ce que toute la maison va être recouverte de guirlande?" demandai-je.

"Oui," répondit Edward. "Chaque centimètre carré de la maison."

"Mais c'est si joli, surtout une fois qu'on aura ajouté les stalactites."

"Quel est l'intérêt d'accrocher de fausses stalactites alors qu'on en a déjà des vraies?" demanda Emmett en pointant du doigt les petits cônes de glace qui pendaient du porche.

"Personne ne peut les voir depuis la rue."

"Personne ne peut voir notre maison depuis la rue non plus, darling," lui rappela Jasper.

"Oui, mais les gens viennent chez nous pour notre fête de Noël, et y'a toujours les chanteurs ambulants qui passeront."

"Vous faites une fête de Noël?" demandai-je avec nervosité.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouaip, chaque année. Oh Bella, tu pourras rencontrer nos amis d'Alaska. Tu vas les adorer."

Edward grimaça mais ne releva pas la tête du noeud qu'il était entrain de défaire.

"Comment sont-ils?" demandai-je en m'acharnant sur un noeud particulièrement récalcitrant.

"Ils sont comme nous," me dit Carlisle. "Ce sont des végétariens et il n'y a que des femelles."

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Edward avait grimacé quand Alice les avait mentionné. Je me mordillai la lèvre en essayant de me concentrer sur les guirlandes au lieu du clan de femelles qui allaient venir chez nous.

"Ça ira, Bella," m'assura Edward. "Elles sont gentilles. Je pense que tu les apprécieras."

Je hochai la tête et me forçai à me concentrer sur les guirlandes.

Emmett et Jasper commencèrent à accrocher les stalactites. Je pensai que ça irait beaucoup plus rapidement parce qu'ils étaient des vampires, mais, pour les accrocher convenablement, ils devaient bouger à vitesse humaine. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi ils avaient tous autant rechigner avant de commencer les décorations.

Il leur fallut une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour accrocher toutes les guirlandes, et ensuite, on s'attaqua aux décorations gonflables. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes. Alice plaça la boule de neige géante, et un Père Noël, et un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin, puis Emmett les brancha. Avant la fin de l'après-midi, la maison des Cullen ressemblait à un Pays des Merveilles Hivernal.

"L'année prochaine, on devrait créer une ambiance Maison de Pain d'Epice," suggéra Alice en se tapotant le menton.

Jasper haussa un sourcil. "Une Maison de Pain d'Epice?"

"Ouais, je pense que ce serait mignon."

"Est-ce même associé à Noël?"

Je hochai la tête en même temps qu'Alice. Soudainement, tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je rougis et baissai les yeux sur la neige recouvrant le jardin. "On décorait du pain d'épice à l'école pour Noël."

"C'est réglé alors," décida Alice.

Edward me toucha doucement le bras. "Je veux te montrer quelque chose avant ton dîner."

"Quoi?" demandai-je.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. "Tu verras. Viens."

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans le jardin. Une fois qu'on fut arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il s'accroupit et se tapota les épaules. "Monte," me dit-il.

Je grimpai prudemment sur son dos et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Sa peau était froide et dure. Il me déplaça pour que je sois un peu plus à l'aise.

"Je vais courir, d'accord? Est-ce que tu as déjà voyagé sur le dos d'un vampire quand il court?"

Je hochai la tête avec nervosité. Daniel m'avait porté sur son dos quand il était retourné à la maison. J'avais l'habitude d'être balancée sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

"Ferme les yeux," me dit Edward.

Je fermai les paupières.

Puis on s'envola. Je haletai et pressai mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward. Il était rapide, si rapide. Je grimaçai et priai pour qu'il ne me fasse pas finir dans un arbre ou dans un rocher. Damian m'avait fait foncer dans une branche une fois. J'avais une cicatrice sur le bras depuis cet incident.

"Ouvre les yeux, Bella," me dit Edward.

J'entrouvris lentement une paupière. On était dans une clairière au beau milieu des bois. Le sol était couvert de neige blanche. Les sapins étaient toujours vert mais la neige commençait à recouvrir les épines et les branches.

Edward me laissa lentement glisser au bas de son dos. Le sol craqua sous mes bottes.

"C'est magnifique," chuchotai-je en me dirigeant vers le centre de la clairière.

"Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas? C'est ma clairière," me dit Edward. "J'aime venir ici quand je veux être seul. Normalement, la clairière est recouverte de fleurs sauvages. Il faudra qu'on revienne au printemps, mais c'est tout aussi magnifique maintenant."

Je me baissai et laissai mes doigts nus toucher la neige. Ça me picota mais j'en attrapai une poignée. Je maintins la substance gelée dans la paume de ma main. Lorsque j'ouvris la main, la trace de mes doigts était imprimée dans la neige.

"Qu'aimerais-tu pour Noël, Bella?" me demanda Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui. "Je ne sais pas," lui dis-je sincèrement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit."

"Mais j'en ai envie," me dit-il. "Tout le monde veut t'offrir quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping nous deux. Ça te plairait?"

"Tu m'emmènerais avec toi?" lui demandai-je prudemment.

"Bien sûr. Tu pourras choisir des cadeaux pour tout le monde."

"Je n'ai pas d'argent."

Il sourit. "Je payerais, Bella. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, on pourrait leur faire des cadeaux ensemble."

Je hochai la tête.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais."

Je soupirai et me baissai pour ramasser encore un peu de neige. "Je ne veux rien de cher. Euh...j'aime les livres."

"Les livres? Comme les classiques?" Il y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Ce soir, tu peux aller sur internet et faire un tour sur le site d'une librairie. Y'a peut-être un nouveau livre qui est sorti et que tu aimerais avoir. Alors des livres, et quoi d'autre? Des vêtements? Des bijoux?"

Je gardai la neige dans ma main et la laissai me brûler la peau.

"Je ne savais même pas que les vampires fêtaient Noël."

"Bien sûr qu'on fête Noël. On était humain aussi avant, tu sais."

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer quelque'un comme Damian humain. Je me demandais s'il était le genre de pervers qui suivait les filles dans les ruelles sombres.

"Comment es-tu devenu un vampire?" lui demandai-je en dessinant des cercles dans la neige avec la pointe de ma botte.

Edward s'assit lentement dans la neige. "Carlisle m'a transformé quand j'avais dix-sept ans," me dit-il. "Je mourrais de la Grippe Espagnole."

"C'est quoi?"

"C'était une mutation mortelle de la grippe. En 1918, il n'y avait pas tous ces vaccins et tous ces médicaments qui existent aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de personnes en sont mortes. Ma mère et mon père en sont tous les deux morts avant moi."

"D'où viens-tu?"

"Chicago. Carlisle travaillait dans l'hôpital où j'étais à l'époque. Il s'occupait de ma mère et moi. Juste avant qu'elle meure, ma mère l'a supplié de me sauver. Elle savait qu'il pouvait m'offrir une seconde chance. J'étais à moitié mort quand Carlisle m'a transformé. Il m'a descendu à la morgue...personne n'a remarqué que j'avais disparu. J'ai brûlé pendant trois jours et ensuite...je me suis réveillé et je pouvais tout voir. C'était si clair." Il secoua la tête.

"Et tu es toujours resté avec Carlisle?"

"Euh...non." Il regarda la forêt. "J'ai eu une phase de rébellion. Je ne pensais pas qu'on devrait essayer d'être différent de ce qu'on était. J'en voulais à Carlisle d'avoir altéré mon régime alimentaire. Mais je ne tuais pas de personnes innocentes. Mon don me permettait de chasser les pervers...du genre violeur qui suivait les jeunes filles dans les ruelles sombres. Je n'ai pas suivi ce régime alimentaire très longtemps. Carlisle m'a ré-accueilli dans la famille comme le fils prodige. Je n'envisagerais jamais de rechasser des humains."

Je hochai la tête. "Et ensuite Carlisle a changé le reste de la famille?"

"Il a changé Esme, Rosalie et Emmett. Esme a essayé de se suicider en sautant du haut d'une falaise. Elle venait de perdre son bébé...Rosalie a été battue à mort et abandonnée dans la rue, et Emmett a été attaqué par un ours."

"Et Alice et Jasper?" demandai-je.

Il soupira. "Jasper a été transformé par une femelle qui s'appelle Maria. Il est resté avec elle pendant des années avant de partir et de trouver Alice. Alice est un mystère. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine. Elle s'est réveillée seule et a vu Jasper et Carlisle."

"J'aimerais ne pas me souvenir de ma vie humaine," dis-je en dessinant des lettres dans la neige. "Enfin, cette dernière année en tout cas."

"Tu n'auras jamais à revivre ça, Bella," me dit fermement Edward.

Je regardai la forêt et enroulai mes bras autour de ma taille. "Victoria est toujours là dehors," chuchotai-je. "Et si elle me retrouvait?"

"Nous sommes sept, Bella, et elle est seule."

"Mais il y a James et Laurent. Et les autres qui travaillent là-bas."

"Elle ne te trouvera pas, Bella," me promit-il. "Et si elle te trouve, on la détruira. On ne la laissera pas te toucher."

Je hochai la tête. Edward se leva et me rejoignis là où je me tenais. Il attrapa mon menton et le leva doucement pour que je le regarde.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur," chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle me fit tourner la tête. Je fermai les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas que mes yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

Je sentis son nez caresser ma joue avant de se diriger vers mon cou. "Ton odeur est paradisiaque, comme des freesias et des cerises."

J'ouvris un oeil. "Des cerises?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ça doit être l'odeur de ton shampoing ou de ta crème dépilatoire." Ses doigts froids voyagèrent dans mon cou et sur ma mâchoire. "Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche...mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je n'oserais jamais rêver de te faire du mal."

Il pressa son nez dans mes cheveux. Je restai parfaitement immobile.

"N'aies pas peur, mon amour," chuchota-t-il.

Son nez voyagea sur ma mâchoire. Mon coeur battait la chamade faisant battre mes tempes. Le bout de mes doigts commença à me démanger.

"Bella, puis-je t'embrasser?"

Je pouvais à peine comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Tout était flou autour de moi.

"Quoi?" m'étranglai-je.

"Puis-je t'embrasser?"

J'agrippai son t-shirt fermement. Mes jambes étaient tremblantes.

"Oui," chuchotai-je.

Il pressa ses lèvres froides et dures contre les miennes et mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Tout mon corps s'enflamma.

J'avais été embrassée auparavant, et par des humains et par des vampires, mais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme Edward. Ses lèvres étaient dures et pourtant douces, glacées et pourtant brûlantes. Son baiser était doux. Ses lèvres de marbre se fondaient contre les miennes. Je frissonnai lorsque sa langue sortit de sa bouche et traça la courbe de ma lèvre...

"Non!"

Puis soudainement, il avait disparu. Je me repris avant de tomber en arrière dans la neige. Edward n'était plus là. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne le trouvai pas. M'avait-il laissé seule au beau milieu des bois? Que s'était-il passé?

"Je suis là, Bella," me dit-il doucement, de derrière moi.

Je me tournai et le trouvai dans un des arbres. Il était pratiquement au sommet, perché sur une épaisse branche. Il toucha ses lèvres pendant un instant avant de me regarder.

"J'ai été trop loin," me dit-il, d'une voix assez forte pour que je puisse l'entendre. "Je n'aurais pas dû me permettre d'aller aussi loin."

Je touchai mes propres lèvres. Le sang battait légèrement dedans, mais d'une bonne façon. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça auparavant. Mon coeur en battait encore la chamade.

Edward sauta de l'arbre et atterrit près de moi. "Je suis désolé," me dit-il. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

"Tu ne m'as pas blessé," chuchotai-je.

"Je ne savais pas si...tu étais prête pour ça," me dit-il doucement. "Je n'aurais probablement pas dû faire ça mais..." Si Edward avait pu rougir, alors tout son visage aurait été rouge vif. "Je suis un homme et tu es magnifique."

Il tendit la main et effleura mon visage. Ses yeux dorés me capturèrent pendant un moment. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Il me relâcha enfin lorsqu'une brise froide me fit frissonner.

"On devrait rentrer," dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Tu as froid et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade."

Il s'accroupit dans la neige pour que je puisse grimper sur son dos. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il se releva, il tourna légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

"Est-ce que ça allait, Bella? Ça ne t'a pas dérangé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," couinai-je. Je m'éclaircis nerveusement la gorge. "Ça allait."

Il sourit. "Ça allait? Okay." Il me bougea légèrement avant de commencer à marcher vers les bois. "J'avais l'impression d'être très doué en matière de baiser."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je en jouant le jeu. "Qui t'a dit ça?"

"Une des filles à l'école," me dit-il d'une voix légère. "Elle fantasmait de me mettre dans son lit. C'était un peu perturbant. Accroche-toi bien."

Une fois que j'eus resserré mes bras, il s'élança dans la forêt.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**  
**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le baiser d'Edward me rendait confuse.

Je l'avais adoré, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Les vampires n'embrassaient les humains que lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose. Damian ne m'embrassait que quand il me violait, et ses lèvres dure me faisaient toujours mal. Le baiser d'Edward avait été différent cependant. Il avait été doux, et prudent. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça, même lorsque je sortais avec Mike Newton.

Mike n'était pas le plus doué en matière de baiser. Ses baisers étaient toujours baveux et insistants et il aimait beaucoup trop utiliser sa langue. Il avait peut-être été un joueur de football, mais ce n'avait pas été comme si l'équipe de foot de Forks avait été composée de gros bras. Il pleuvait tellement que la plupart des matchs étaient annulés de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'action sur le terrain.

Mais avec Mike, tout avait été doux. Ses lèvres avaient été douces et chaudes, son ventre avait été mou, parce qu'il avait pris un peu de poids. Je me demandai distraitement ce qu'il se passerait si Mike était transformé en vampire. Est-ce que son corps changerait par magie et deviendrait dur et dessiné, ou est-ce qu'il resterait le même? Je n'avais jamais vu de vampires gros, mais ça devait bien exister.

Le dernier humain avec qui j'avais eu des contacts était Nathan, et il n'y avait rien de doux chez lui. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient la consistance du cuir. Si je n'avais pas sentis sa peau, et vu que ses yeux étaient bleus, et non pas rouges ou dorés, j'aurais pensé qu'il était un vampire. Il avait le corps parfait pour ça. Chaque muscle de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son torse étaient bien dessiné. Il était l'humain le plus fort que j'avais jamais vu. Il devait être un sacré vampire, s'il était toujours vivant. Il m'avait embrassé une fois, quand on avait été seuls. A l'époque, c'était le geste le plus affectueux que j'avais ressentis depuis mon kidnapping. Il était évident qu'il se sentait seul au beau milieu du désert et qu'il n'avait probablement pas touché quelqu'un du sexe opposé depuis des années. Le baiser avait été simple et doux. Il avait simplement pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant une seconde puis ça avait été fini. Ça avait été rafraîchissant étant donné que la plupart des baisers que j'avais reçu avaient été forcés.

J'avais toujours eu l'impression que les vampires n'aimaient pas les humains comme _ça._ Victoria m'avait martelé que je ne serais rien de plus qu'un objet sexuel pour mes propriétaires. Ils s'en moquaient de nous. Ils ne nous embrassaient pas pour nous montrer qu'ils tenaient à nous, ils nous embrassaient pour nous montrer qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de nous.

Edward ne s'était jamais montré dominant, mais pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé? Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Il était un vampire et j'étais une humaine. Il était le prédateur et j'étais sa proie. Le termes 'amants tragiques' ne pouvaient même pas décrire ce que nous étions C'était comme...une souris essayant d'embrasser un chat affamé, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il tenait à moi, ça je le savais. Pour le moment, les Cullen était les seuls vampires que je connaissais qui possédaient de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Ils étaient une famille. Tous les autres vampires que j'avais vu ne s'intéressaient qu'au sang et à ce qu'ils pouvaient contrôler.

J'étais confuse, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce sujet parce qu'Alice vint rapidement me distraire.

"Où allons-nous?" demandai-je en redescendant immédiatement sur terre.

"Le centre commercial," répéta-t-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le Centre Commercial d'Amérique. C'est juste le petit centre commercial de Port Angeles."

Tout le monde me regardait, jaugeant prudemment ma réaction. Je regardai Alice, puis Edward, puis à nouveau Alice. "Y'aura-t-il des gens?"

Ma question dût la surprendre parce que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Oui," dit-elle lentement. "Ils vont généralement au centre commercial."

"Alice," la disputa Edward.

"Y'aura-t-il des gens comme...vous là-bas?" demandai-je.

"J'en doute. Les vampires n'ont pas tendance à se mêler aux foules d'humains. Ce sera marrant. Allez, Bella! Viens avec nous s'il te plaît!" me supplia Alice en tirant sur ma main.

J'acceptai seulement parce que j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais été en présence de nombreux humains, surtout dans un endroit aussi grand qu'un centre commercial.

* * *

Il aurait peut-être été plus prudent de me réintroduire progressivement au monde humain. Ma poitrine commença à se serrer à la seconde même où on se gara sur le grand parking. Il y avait tellement de voitures, et de gens qui naviguaient entre. On aurait pu croire que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Après tout, ils étaient humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal.

"Nous ne resterons pas longtemps," me promit Edward. "On va voir quelques magasins, acheter quelque chose à manger, et ensuite on partira, d'accord."

Je hochai la tête et ouvrit la portière.

Le centre commercial était lourdement décoré pour Noël. Il y avait des guirlandes et des boules partout. Près du coin restaurants, il y avait une scène sur laquelle se trouvaient d'énormes ours en peluche, un diable en boîte, des rennes et un grand Père Noël. Au milieu de tout ça se tenait Saint Nicolas lui-même. Dans ses bras, il tenait un bébé hurlant qui ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir être porté par un mec bizarre avec une grande barbe.

"N'aimes-tu pas l'ambiance de Noël?" me demanda Alice.

Je secouai la tête. "C'est bruyant."

C'était la vérité, c'était très bruyant. Tout le monde semblait crier et les haut-parleurs crachaient des cantiques de Noël.

"Non, Bella," me dit Emmett en passant son bras énorme autour de mes épaules. "C'est le bruit de ce qui se passe quand tu dis à des gamins qu'ils vont recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux un jour de l'année. Imagine à quoi doit ressembler Toys-R-us là."

Je ne voulais pas l'imaginer.

"En d'autres mots, ce sont les bruits d'une fête commerciale. Aïe! Rosie!"

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et me relâcha. "Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?"

"Une fête commerciale? D'où ça vient ça?"

Emmett nous fit un sourire très fier. "De la télé."

Rosalie le frappa à nouveau à l'arrière de la tête. "Tu adores Noël."

"Je plaisantai, bébé."

Elle l'ignora et partit rejoindre Alice qui se tenait devant le plan du centre commercial. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était arrêtée là pour mon bénéfice parce qu'elle devait probablement connaître la location de chaque magasin.

"Ooh, Bella, on devrait s'arrêter chez Victoria's Secret," dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

"Non," répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

Il grogna soudainement et se tourna vers Emmett qui faisait bouger ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

"Mais on doit t'acheter des vêtements plus chauds," raisonna Rosalie. "Tu n'es plus aussi maigre que quand tu es arrivée à la maison."

"Ce qui est une bonne chose," ajouta rapidement Alice. "Tu avais besoin de reprendre un peu de poids. Tu étais beaucoup trop maigre."

Je baissai les yeux vers mon ventre plat. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais pris du poids depuis que j'étais venue vivre chez les Cullen.

"Et tu as un peu grandi aussi," ajouta Rosalie. "Ce qui veut dire que tes jeans vont probablement devenir trop courts."

"Je croyais qu'on était censés faire des achats de Noël," marmonnai-je.

"C'est le cas. Considères que ces vêtements sont notre cadeau, mais on a besoin que tu sois là pour connaître ta taille et tout."

"Ben," dit Emmett, en se faisant craquer les doigts, "Pendant que vous mesdames regardez des vêtements, nous les hommes-" Il s'accouda sur l'épaule de Jasper, "allons faire un tour au magasin de jeux vidéos."

Il attrapa le bras de Jasper et le traîna pratiquement à l'autre bout du centre commercial.

"Emmett Cullen! N'essaye même pas de faire semblant de casser quelque chose pour pouvoir l'acheter!" cria Rosalie. "Les hommes."

* * *

On s'acheta des vêtements pendant un moment, ce qui fut une pure torture. Je pensai qu'on entrerait, essayerait quelques jeans et quelques hauts avant de repartir. Mais non. Alice me fit essayer presque tout le magasin. J'essayai chaque sorte de jean imaginable, chaque haut qu'elle trouvait et des jupes et des robes. Je n'avais pas porté de robes depuis des années.

"Edward va les adorer," dit Alice, en regardant plusieurs robes qui lui avaient plu.

Elles étaient toutes faites dans des dégradés de bleu et de chocolat. Une avait une coupe à la Vera Bradley. Elles étaient mignonnes et pas trop décolletées.

"Pourquoi Edward les aimerait-il?" demandai-je en remettant mes propres vêtements.

"Parce que t'es mignonne avec," fut ça réponse. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander de développer mais Rosalie la poussa légèrement et lui fit signe de rester silencieuse.

"On a fini," annonça-t-elle.

* * *

On rejoignit Edward, Carlisle et Esme dans une boutique de décoration d'intérieure. Edward et Carlisle semblaient mourir d'ennui alors qu'Esme étudiait chaque meuble du magasin.

"On a fini," chantonna Alice.

"Merci Seigneur," dit Edward. Il m'attrapa doucement le bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie. "Bella et moi allons faire nos achats de Noël. Bye."

"Où allons-nous?" demandai-je en le suivant.

"Sais pas. N'importe où d'autre que ce magasin."

Trouver des cadeaux de Noël pour les Cullen aurait probablement été impossible si Edward n'avait pas été avec moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de leurs goûts respectifs, donc il m'aida beaucoup. Ce fut facile de trouver pour Alice et Rosalie. Edward décida qu'on ferait mieux de combiner nos cadeaux comme le faisait le reste de la famille. Il acheta un cahier de dessin pour Alice et un miroir à main pour Rosalie parce qu'elle avait jeté le sien à la tête d'Emmett la dernière fois où il avait fait quelque chose de stupide. Le cadeau d'Emmett fut aussi assez facile à trouver. Edward lui acheta un jeu de Wii qu'il voulait. Pour Jasper, Carlisle, et Esme, cependant, ce fut un peu plus dur à trouver.

Esme aimait les antiquités mais il n'y avait rien de ce genre dans le centre commercial. Edward me dit que Carlisle aimait lire de nouveaux livres médicaux, mais ceux de la librairie n'étaient pas assez précis pour lui. Et Jasper était passionné par la Guerre Civile, parce qu'apparemment, il avait servi sous le drapeau des Confédérés. Je suppose que ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre.

"On devra peut-être aller voir dans une autre ville pour eux," me dit Edward. "Ou leur commander quelque chose sur internet."

Ça me semblait être une meilleure idée. Je ne nous voyais vraiment pas partir en voyage dans le Sud pour trouver un artéfact de la Guerre Civile pour Jasper.

"On pourrait leur offrir un voyage à Charleston," suggérai-je.

Edward y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Ouais, sauf que le soleil brille beaucoup là-bas. Ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera bien quelque chose."

Je soupirai alors qu'on retournait vers la zone des restaurants. "Que veux-_tu _pour Noël, Edward?" lui demandai-je.

"Moi? Je ne veux rien pour Noël."

Je plissai les yeux. "Ce n'est pas juste. Tu m'as fait dire ce que je voulais."

"Je t'ai fait?" répéta-t-il en rigolant un peu. "Comment t'ai-je fait dire quoi que ce soit?"

"Tu m'as éblouis."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Éblouis? Est-ce même un mot?"

"Oui. En tout cas je crois."

Il rigola. "Est-ce que je t'éblouis souvent, Bella?"

"Fréquemment," marmonnai-je. "Sérieusement, tu veux quoi pour Noël?"

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Oh je ne sais pas. Surprends-moi."

Je voulais le gifler. Le surprendre? Comment étais-je sensée faire ça? Et s'il n'aimait pas sa surprise?

Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer à en discuter, on rejoignit le clan Cullen. Ils avaient tous commandé du chinois. Je trouvai que c'était du gaspillage vu que je serais la seule à manger quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Heureusement, après le déjeuner, on partit parce que le restaurant commençait à être bondé. Une fois qu'on fut dans le centre commercial, la foule ne me dérangea pas vraiment. C'était facile de les ignorer parce que tous les visages étaient flous. J'étais très fière de ne pas avoir fait de crise de panique. Bien sûr, le moment où je me permis enfin de me détendre fut le moment où il se passa quelque chose.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie, j'aperçus un homme qui me fit penser à Damian. Il était jeune et avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en pointe. Nos bras se cognèrent au passage et il me lança un regard noir comme si tout était de ma faute.

"Fais attention, sale chienne," cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu l'être. Il avait l'air si haineux et en colère. Ma poitrine commença à se serrer et ma tête commença à tourner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire?"

On se figea tous alors qu'Emmett s'arrêtait brusquement. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui m'avait foncé dedans et lui lança un regard noir. Rosalie essaya d'attraper son bras, mais il s'éloigna d'elle avant qu'elle n'y arrive.

Le blond regarda Emmett de haut en bas avant de cracher, "Je ne te parlais pas à toi," dit-il en commençant à se tourner.

"Emmett, laisse courir," dit Rosalie en tirant sur sa chemise.

"Ecoute, abruti, c'est dans ma petite soeur que tu viens de foncer. Tu ferais de mieux de lui présenter tes excuses."

"Ou sinon quoi?" le provoqua le blond.

Il devait l'humain le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré. Emmett faisait au moins dix fois sa taille. Il pourrait le tuer d'un simple coup de poing. J'aurais eu peur pour ce type si je n'avais pas eu autant de mal à respirer.

J'attrapai la manche d'Edward pour m'empêcher de tomber.

"Edward...peux...pas...respirer," haletai-je.

Je sentis son bras froid se glisser autour de ma taille. "Carlisle, je crois qu'elle fait un crise de panique."

"On doit la faire sortir d'ici maintenant. Emmett, allons-y."

"Emmett, viens," entendis-je Jasper dire. "Oublie ça, d'accord. Laisse courir."

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Une fois que l'air froid et pur frappa mon visage, ma poitrine se desserra et je pus à nouveau respirer. Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations pour me calmer.

"Est-ce que ça va?" me demanda Edward en m'asseyant sur le coffre de sa Volvo.

Je hochai la tête et pressai ma main contre mon front. Mon estomac commença à se serrer.

Carlisle attrapa ma main et pressa ses doigts froids contre mon pouls. "Elle semble aller mieux. Alice est partie lui chercher un peu d'eau."

"Laissez-moi descendre," dis-je rapidement.

Ils s'écartèrent de mon chemin et je courus jusqu'aux buissons pour vomir. Edward me rejoignit et attrapa mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière pour moi. Je vomis au moins trois fois avant de me sentir un peu mieux. Alice arriva avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche que je sirotai lentement.

"Elle est probablement très fatiguée," dit Carlisle. "On devrait rentrer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer."

"Bonne idée," dit Edward. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la Volvo. Je rampai sur le siège arrière pour m'allonger. Le cuir froid fut agréable contre ma joue.

"Que s'est-il passé, Bella?" me demanda Edward.

"Il ressemblait à Damian," chuchotai-je.

La voiture resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne dise, "Ce n'était pas lui cependant. Damian est mort, Bella. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal."

"Je sais," marmonnai-je. "Mais il lui ressemblait et ça m'a...surpris."

"C'est bon. On ne savait pas vraiment si tu avais été blessée par ce qu'il t'avait dit."

"Oh non. Cette insulte ne me dérange plus. Je l'ai entendu bien assez souvent."

Lorsque je vivais avec Damian, mon nom aurait tout aussi bien pu être Chienne. C'était la seule façon dont il s'adressait à moi. Rarement, il m'appelait Isabella, mais la plupart du temps, il m'appelait 'Sale petite chienne.' J'avais l'habitude. Ça ne me dérangeait même plus.

"Bien, je pense que ça calmera Emmett," dit Edward.

Je serrai mes jambes contre ma poitrine. "Pourquoi a-t-il prit ma défense? Je ne suis pas vraiment sa petite soeur."

"Mais il te considère comme telle. Tu es un membre de notre famille maintenant, Bella." Il rigola un peu. "Et malheureusement pour toi, ça veut dire que tu devras participer aux traditions de la famille Cullen."

Je relevai la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?"

Il rigola. "Ne t'en fais pas. Cette année, tu pourras te contenter de regarder, mais au printemps, tu deviendras officiellement un membre de la famille Cullen."

"Ce qui veut dire?"

Il me fit un sourire dans le rétroviseur. "Tu verras bien."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

A l'époque, à chaque fois qu'on allait avoir de la visite, ma mère devenait folle en essayant de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle nettoyait chaque pièce même si nos invités ne risquaient pas de monter à l'étage. Elle nettoyait chaque meuble, chaque sol, et chaque fenêtre/miroir de la la maison. Les magazines toujours posés sur la table basse disparaissaient ou étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, et les cannettes de bière de papa étaient toujours toutes recyclées. La maison était impeccable pendant un moment. Maman jurait toujours qu'elle essayerait de la garder aussi propre même après le départ de nos invités. Cependant, ça ne marchait jamais. Le lendemain du départ de nos invités, les cannettes de bière réapparaissaient et les magazines finissaient à nouveau éparpillés sur la table basse. C'était presque comme si un ouragan retournait la maison au cours de la nuit.

Les Cullen ne semblaient pas avoir ce problème avec leur maison. Alors qu'il fallait une bonne journée à ma mère pour tout nettoyer, il fallut dix minutes aux Cullen pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Bien sûr, c'était principalement dû au fait qu'ils avaient tous une vitesse surhumaine. Ça et leur maison n'était jamais bordélique. Esme n'aimait pas que les pièces soient encombrée d'objets. Elle n'avait aussi aucune envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses bizarres. Elle n'allait pas acheter un nécessaire de tricot avec l'espoir de faire des couvertures pour tout le monde avant de perdre tout intérêt pour ce projet une semaine plus tard.

"Comment sont-ils?" demandai-je à Edward.

"Le clan Denali?" Il haussa les épaules. "Ils sont comme nous dans le sens où ils ne boivent que du sang animal. Le clan est matriarcale, mais il y a un mâle: Eleazar. C'est l'âme-soeur de Carmen. Ils sont nés en Espagne. Les trois autres femelles sont soeurs: Tanya, Irina, et Kate. Elles sont russes, mais leur accent est inaudible."

"Ce n'est pas un nom russe, Kate," répliquai-je.

Il rigola. "C'est la contraction de Katrina."

"Oh."

"Elles ne te poseront pas le moindre problème," me promit-il. "Mais je dois te prévenir, Tanya a des cheveux blonds vénitiens."

Je frissonnai à cette pensée. La vue de cheveux roux me retournait l'estomac. Et je pensai que le blond du centre commercial m'avait rendu nerveuse. Damian c'était une chose, mais Victoria en était une toute autre. Il prenait son pied en me voyant souffrir. Il montrait des émotions en me torturant. Victoria? Quand elle infligeait une punition, son expression était impassible. Indifférente. Elle s'en moquait. Mes cris de douleurs et mes suppliques n'étaient pas suffisantes pour satisfaire son désir de sang et de tourments.

"On a vécu avec eux en Alaska à une époque. Ils ne devraient te poser aucun problème."

Emmett entra avec plusieurs sacs de courses dans les mains.

"C'es quoi tout ça?" demandai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers les sacs.

Il sourit et les posa sur la table. "Les festivités des vacances." Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à des cartons de lait et les rangea dans le frigo.

"Mais qu'est-ce que _c'est_?"

"J'te l'dirais pas," répondit-il en jetant les sacs vides à la poubelle. "C'est une surprise."

Edward grogna. "Non Emmett," dit-il en montrant les dents.

"Han, allez Eddie. Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. On doit l'inclure dans nos traditions."

Edward lui dit quelque chose, mais il le dit si rapidement que je ne compris pas. Emmett rigola.

"Je pense que ce serait hilarant."

"Bien sûr que tu penses ça. Alice! Arrête de réciter la Bible en Arabe!"

Elle gloussa depuis sa chambre à l'étage.

"Devrais-je avoir peur?"

"Non."

Emmett rigola. "Bon sang non, môme. Tu devrais être excitée. Extatique. Submergée par l'impatience."

"C'est ce que toi tu ressens, trou duc," marmonna Jasper.

Avant que la conversation ne puisse continuer, Esme et Carlisle sortirent de leur chambre. "Ils sont là!" annonça Esme.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vis une voiture noire arriver dans l'allée. Tous les Cullen sortirent pour accueillir leurs visiteurs. Edward resta à l'intérieur avec moi.

"Est-ce-est-ce qu'ils savent pour moi?" chuchotai-je.

"Ils savent que tu vis avec nous," répondit-il. "Ils ne connaissent rien de ton passé."

"Edward, c'est si bon de te revoir."

Je me figeai lorsqu'une vampire aux cheveux blonds vénitiens se matérialisa soudainement à côté de nous. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'Edward pour le serrer contre elle. Il rigola et répondit à son étreinte.

"C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Tanya. Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-il en la repoussant prudemment.

"Eh, tu sais. Toujours la même chose. Ce doit être Bella," dit-elle en me souriant.

"Oui," dit Edward en plaçant sa main dans mon dos. "Bella, voici Tanya, la leader du clan de Denali."

Tanya me serra dans ses bras avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je me figeai lorsque ses bras froids se refermèrent autour de moi. "C'est formidable de faire enfin ta connaissance. Esme nous a tellement parlé de toi." Elle se tourna et mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Edward. "Espèce de pédophile. Elle est presque un bébé."

Ma gorge s'était serrée et mes genoux étaient devenus tremblants lorsque j'avais vu ses cheveux roux, mais c'était plus des reflets dans le blond. Ce n'était pas un roux vif, pas comme..._les siens_. Et les yeux de Tanya n'étaient pas rouges. Ils étaient dorés, comme ceux d'Edward et des autres Cullen. J'étudiai les autres membres de la famille lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il y avait quatre femelles. Trois étaient blondes alors que la quatrième avait des cheveux si noirs qu'ils en étaient presque bleus. Sa peau avait une teinte olivâtre. Lorsqu'elle salua Esme, j'entendis un léger accent dans sa voix. Le mâle avait aussi les cheveux noirs et le même teint. Une de ses mains pâles étaient fermement placée sur la taille de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Il sourit et serra la main de Carlisle.

"C'est un plaisir de te revoir, mon vieil ami," dit-il avec un sourire amical. "Comment va la vie avec les humains?"

C'était étrange de les voir interagir comme ça. Rosalie et Alice parlaient aux deux autres femmes blondes. D'après ce que je pouvais entendre de leur conversation, elles planifiaient une virée shopping. Esme et la femme aux cheveux noirs parlaient des rénovations qu'Esme avait apparemment fait dans la maison et à quel point la femme aimait une des peintures accrochées au mur. La scène me rappelait les fêtes de fin d'année chez moi, à Forks. Trois jours avant Noël, mes parents organisaient une grande fête pour tous nos amis en ville. On avait pas de famille vu que mes deux parents étaient enfants uniques et que mes grands-parents étaient morts lorsque j'étais jeune, donc on célébrait Noël avec nos amis. Lorsque les gens arrivaient, ils se mettaient en groupe et parlaient d'intérêts qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils voulaient faire tant qu'ils étaient tous ensembles. Les Cullen et cet autre clan faisaient la même chose et pourtant...ils étaient tous sauf humains. Ils avaient la capacité de réduire mes os en poussière d'un simple geste du poignet, ils pouvaient courir à l'étage récupérer quelque chose à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils pouvaient entendre des choses qui se disaient à des kilomètres à la ronde, et ils pouvaient voir presque tout. Et ils buvaient du sang humain. Enfin, pas les Cullen ou ce clan, apparemment, mais la plupart des vampires. Et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tout sauf humains, ils...agissaient comme tels.

C'était difficile de me rappeler qu'à une époque, Edward n'avait pas été froid et dur comme la pierre. Il n'avait pas toujours eu des yeux dorés et il n'avait pas toujours bu du sang animal. Il avait été humain autrefois. Ils l'avaient tous été. Je me demandais s'ils essayaient désespérément de s'accrocher à leurs vies humaines. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'ils refusaient de boire du sang humain ou de garder des humains comme animaux de compagnie. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre les Cullen, j'avais toujours pensé que les vampires étaient des monstres incapable d'éprouver des sentiments humains. Mais les Cullen en étaient capables. Et si les Cullen étaient capables d'éprouver des émotions humaines, les autres vampires l'étaient aussi. Les vampires auxquels j'avais été exposée avaient choisi d'oublier leurs vies humaines et leurs émotions et de devenir ce que la mythologie avait fait d'eux.

"Bella, je voudrais te présenter la leader du clan de Denali," me dit Edward. Il serra ma main avant de faire un geste vers la blonde qui se tenait devant lui. "Voici Tanya. Tanya, je te présente Bella."

Elle me sourit et ce faisant me révéla deux rangées de dents blanches et brillantes. Je déglutis involontairement. Ces dents pourraient se plonger dans ma gorge sans effort. C'était une réaction naturelle, une réaction que je ne pourrais jamais perdre.

"C'est formidable de faire ta connaissance, Bella." Lorsqu'elle me tendit la main, je regardai Edward parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il hocha la tête pour m'encourager; et je serrai prudemment sa main froide et dure. Elle me fit un autre sourire amical avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Edward se pencha en avant pour me parler directement à l'oreille. "Les deux blondes entrain de parler avec Alice et Rose? Celle aux cheveux blond clairs s'appelle Kate, et l'autre, aux cheveux blonds platines, s'appelle Irina. Ce sont les soeurs de Tanya," me dit-il.

"C'est vraiment vos soeurs?" demandai-je automatiquement. Je le regrettai ensuite immédiatement. Elle ne s'était pas adressé à moi. Et si elle était comme tous les autres vampires et qu'elle se mettait en colère quand les humains prenaient la parole sans y être invité? Je me préparai à un coup qui ne vint jamais.

A la place, Tanya éclata de rire et secoua la tête. "Pas biologiquement, mais elles le sont dans tous les autres sens du terme. On a toutes les trois étaient transformées par la même femme donc on se considère comme des soeurs. Je te préviens cependant, ne touches jamais Kate sans la prévenir. Elle peut électrocuter les gens et envoyer quelqu'un de la taille d'Emmett au tapis."

Les cheveux de Kate me rappelait la couleur que j'utilisais toujours pour colorier les éclairs quand j'étais à la maternelle. Ça m'aiderait à m'en rappeler. _Les cheveux de Kate ressemblent à un éclair. Noté._

"Elle ne le fait pas exprès," m'assura Tanya. "C'est un instinct naturel pour elle."

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la toucher de toutes façons, donc ça devrait aller.

Edward me serra à nouveau doucement la main pour attirer mon attention. "Et les deux vampires aux cheveux noirs s'appellent Carmen et Eleazar. Ils viennent tous les deux d'Espagne."

Soudainement, Emmett fit un pas en avant et tapa des mains. Le bruit fut si fort qu'on aurait dit un coup de tonnerre. Même la maison trembla.

"Okay, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, c'est l'heure de notre fameuse tradition de Noël." Il apparut soudainement devant le frigo. Il ouvrit la porte pour révéler plusieurs brisques alignées. "Notre concours de buveur de lait de poule."

Tout le monde grogna. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Hey, c'est une tradition," dit Emmett. Il commença à sortir des verres d'un meuble et les lança à Jasper qui les aligna sur la table. "Et tout le monde doit participer."

"Sauf Bella," dit fermement Edward.

"Elle doit participer," dit Emmett. Il commença à remplir les verres d'un liquide jaune. "Elle fait partie de la famille."

Même si tout mon corps s'était tendu à l'idée de boire du lait de poule devant une bande de vampires, une boule d'affection me serra la gorge. Il me considérait comme un membre de leur famille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me considéreraient comme l'une des leurs. Je n'étais pas une vampire. Je n'étais qu'une humaine qui avait été traumatisée par des vampires et c'était leur devoir de me guérir vu que c'était leur race qui m'avait endommagé. Enfin...à l'exception d'Edward. Il m'avait embrassé, ce qui voulait dire que je lui plaisais. Je pense, je n'en étais toujours pas sûre.

"Elle n'a pas à le faire si elle n'en a pas envie," lui dit Edward.

Emmett fit mine de répondre, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Je pense qu'on devrait dispenser Bella pour cette fois," dit-il. "Après tout, nous avons besoin d'un juge pour s'assurer que nous buvons vraiment le lait de poule et que nous ne le faisons pas couler le long de nos gorges dans nos vêtements."

"Jasper," toussa Emmett.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir. "A chaque fois qu'on fait ça, ça se finit toujours de la même façon et pourtant tu insistes pour le faire chaque année. Est-ce que tu peux m'en vouloir?"

"Oui, je peux." Emmett lui tendit un verre de lait de poule qui était rempli jusqu'à ras bord. "Les règles sont simples: vous buvez jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. La plupart de ces chochottes arrêtent au bout de quelques gorgées mais je bois jusqu'à ma limite."

Il frappa son poing contre son torse. _Wow, tu es comme n'importe quel autre adolescent mâle que je connaissais à Forks. Tu bois jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout._

Une fois que tout le monde eut son verre, Emmett dit 'santé' et commença à boire. Tout le monde eut une réaction ou l'autre. Soit ils prirent quelques gorgées avant d'avoir un haut le coeur ou ils continuèrent à engloutir leur verre. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina et Edward posèrent leurs verres après les deux premières gorgées, mais les autres continuèrent à boire comme s'ils faisaient vraiment un concours.

Je tirai sur la main d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa tête à mon niveau. "Est-ce que les vampires peuvent s'enivrer?" lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

C'était stupide. Je savais que tout le monde avait entendu ce que je lui avais demandé. Tout ceux qui nous avait prêté attention éclatèrent de rire comme si j'étais une enfant qui venait de poser une question adorable. Pour eux, j'étais probablement une enfant. Je n'avais aucune idée de leur âge, mais j'avais vu des vampires qui avaient profité des Croisades.

"Non," me répondit Edward avec un sourire. "Mais parfois, j'aimerais."

Parfois je pouvais m'imaginer Edward entrain de boire une bière ou un verre de whisky quand il était stressé ou irrité. Si Emmett avait pu boire des boissons humaines, il aurait probablement constamment une bière à la main. Il semblait être du genre à adorer la bière, comme mon père.

Ma gorge se serra à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas parce que j'étais touchée. Ce fut parce que j'étais triste. Je regardai à nouveau le sapin placé à côté de la cheminée dans le salon. Il était dix fois plus grand que le sapin qu'on avait chez moi et les décorations qui le recouvraient avaient l'air beaucoup plus élégantes et chères. Notre sapin était toujours couvert par mes créations de l'école primaire et les décorations que j'avais fait pour mes parents. Maman m'achetait aussi une décoration personnalisée chaque année avec mon nom dessus. Elle en avait un pour chaque année, en commençant avec mon premier Noël. Mon père voulait toujours accroché la décoration 'Premier Noël de Bébé' lui-même. C'était un cadre photo avec un ours en peluche et un cheval de bois. Ma photo de bébé était au milieu.

"Tu étais le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu," me disait toujours mon père. "Et tu seras toujours la plus belle fille au monde."

Ses étreintes d'ours me manquaient, tout comme l'odeur de bière, de pins et de bois que dégageait sa veste. La sensation de sa barbe frottant contre ma joue quand je l'embrassai avant de partir à l'école me manquait aussi. Ça me manquait de m'endormir couverte par sa veste et en le regardant nettoyer ses fusils de chasse.

Je ne me rappelai pas de Noël dernier, et pour être honnête, je m'en moquais. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler cependant si mes parents avaient dû fêter Noël sans moi ou s'ils avaient été tués avant. Le temps n'avait rien signifié pour moi pendant plus d'un an, mais maintenant je pouvais compter les jours. Ce n'était pas le premier Noël que je passais sans mes parents mais c'était l'impression que j'avais. Et bien que j'aimais les Cullen et que j'appréciais tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, ils ne pouvaient pas me rendre mes parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire disparaître ce que Victoria et Damian m'avaient fait. Ils ne pouvaient faire de ce Noël une fête comme je les connaissais, et peu importe à quel point ils essayaient. D'une certaine façon, je ne voulais même pas qu'ils essayent. Pourquoi se fatiguer alors que c'était impossible d'aller en arrière? On ne pouvait qu'avancer.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un ayant un haut-le-coeur. Lorsque je me reconcentrai sur la scène devant mes yeux, Kate avait disparu. Jasper fit une grimace et disparut soudainement aussi. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Tanya et Emmett pour boire le lait de poule restant. Ils avaient fini leurs verres et s'étaient attaquées aux briques.

"Y'a pas moyen que je me fasse battre par une fille," déclara Emmett. Il ouvrit une brique de lait et pencha la tête en arrière.

"Alors j'espère que ton estomac tiendra le coup parce que tu vas boire pendant un bon moment," lui dit Tanya.

Emmett éloigna le carton de lait de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de lait de poule. On aurait dit qu'il s'était endormi dans du pudding. "L'année dernière tu as abandonné à la première gorgée. T'as entraîné ton estomac ou quoi?"

Tanya rigola. "Emmett, ça fait des siècles que mon estomac n'a pas fonctionné."

Elle attrapa un autre carton et commença à boire. Emmett jeta sa brique vide par terre et fit mine d'attraper la dernière. Alors qu'il tendait le bras, son corps fut agité par un frisson. Il s'arrêta pendant un instant et fit une grimace. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et serra les lèvres.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas re-vomir sur mon sol, jeune homme," le prévint Esme.

"Sors," lui dit soudainement Edward.

Un instant j'étais debout, et l'instant d'après, j'étais plaquée au sol. Lorsqu'Edward me relâcha, je me remis debout et vis qu'Emmett avait disparu. L'une des portes vitrée menant à l'arrière de la maison était détruite.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demandai-je.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque des vampires mangent ou boivent de la nourriture humaine?" me demanda Edward. Je secouai la tête. "On doit la vomir. On ne la digère pas parce que nos organes ne fonctionnent plus."

Je baissai les yeux vers les briques de lait de poule vide. "Alors pourquoi Emmett-"

"Parce qu'il est dingue," répondit Rosalie. Elle secoua la tête et ramassa les briques de lait. "Je ferais mieux d'aller le chercher."

"Je m'occupe de la porte," offrit Carlisle. Il sourit et secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers les portes vitrée. "On garde toujours une vitre pour cette période de l'année."

Tanya poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux. "C'était stupide," marmonna-t-elle.

"Oui, ça l'était," confirma Irina en examinant ses ongles. "Maintenant va faire ce que tu as à faire dehors avant de salir le superbe sol d'Esme."

Tanya hocha la tête et disparut. Tous les autres commencèrent à nettoyer la cuisine. Edward me serra doucement l'épaule avant d'aller aider sa famille.

"Et maintenant, tu peux dire au monde entier que tu as assisté à un concours de picole vampirique."

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Dire que le clan de Denali était intéressé par Bella était un euphémisme. Quand Carmen avait appelé pour confirmer leur visite, elle avait été confuse lorsqu'Esme lui avait dit qu'on hébergeait une humaine. Leurs pensées s'emplirent de confusion lorsqu'ils la virent pour la première fois. Tanya fut la seule à se présenter à Bella, mais même elle avait gardé ses distances. Ils avaient tous gardé leurs distance, et je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne se lieraient pas avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûre de nos intentions. Mais parce que Bella avait été présente, Carlisle et moi n'avions pas pu leur dire pourquoi elle vivait avec nous ou leur parler de son passé. On avait dû attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir leur parler.

"Qui est-elle, Edward?" me demanda Eleazar lorsque je redescendis. "Pourquoi est-elle là?"

Carlisle soupira et me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de répondre. "Elle vit avec nous parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller. Edward et les autres l'ont trouvé dans l'appartement d'un vampire. On visitait une communauté de vampires. Tu en as déjà entendu parler?"

Eleazar haussa les épaules et échangea un coup d'oeil avec les membres de sa famille. "Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs. Je n'ai jamais visité une de ces communauté. Comment c'était?"

"Barbare," cracha Rosalie. "Nous ne sommes resté que quelques heures. C'était répugnant."

"Ils gardent des humains comme animaux de compagnie," leur dis-je en forçant ma voix à rester calme. Eleazar haussa un sourcil noir. "Ils les traitent comme des animaux, voir même pire. On a trouvé Bella dans l'appartement d'un bâtard complètement dingue. Alice a vu qu'elle mourrait cette nuit-là si on ne la sauvait pas. On a détruit le vampire qui l'avait et on l'a ramené ici."

Carlisle commença à leur raconter en détail comme Bella se comportait lorsqu'on l'avait ramené ici au début, et ses théories sur les viols et les maltraitances qu'elle avait subit.

"Si vous aviez pu la voir quand on l'a ramené..." Il secoua la tête. "La fille que vous avez vu aujourd'hui est complètement différente de celle que nous avons ramené il y a quelques mois. Elle a dû subir plusieurs opérations chirurgicales...elle n'est pas encore complètement rétablie mais..."

"Elle ne sera peut-être plus jamais la même, Carlisle," chuchota Kate. "La pauvre enfant."

Carmen avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Elle serra la main d'Eleazar. "Y'a-t-il d'autres humains traités de la même façon?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est plus que probable," dit Carlisle. Il se frotta le menton. "Dieu seul sait combien d'enfants ont été revendus à travers ce système. Ça doit être stoppé. Un jour."

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Si Aro découvre ça, il détruira les vampires responsables," lui dit Eleazar. "Mais il tuera aussi les humains impliqués. Ils en savent trop."

"C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas approché Aro," dis-je. "On ne va pas mettre ces humains innocents en danger. Ils ont déjà bien assez souffert. Pourquoi rendre les choses encore pire?"

"La mort serait peut-être une meilleure option. Personne ne sait combien de fois Bella a prié pour mourir avant que vous ne la sauviez," dit Irina.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'était dur de ne pas penser à tous les cauchemars que Bella avait enduré. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas y penser. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser aux images que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de son dernier propriétaire.

"Edward," appela Tanya, me sortant de mes pensées. "Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant."

"Elle est passée aux infos," lui dit Carlisle. "Ses parents ont été assassinés. Les filles qui ont été kidnappées avec elle se sont échappées et ont dit à la police qu'elles avaient été kidnappées par des vampires. Personne ne les a cru."

"Non," dit Tanya en secouant la tête. "J'ai vu sa photo auparavant. Un autre vampire la cherche."

Je me tendis sur ma chaise. "Quoi? Qui?"

"Il ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Il était jeune cependant et il avait des yeux rouges. Il avait un avis de recherche de Bella et il me l'a montré. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais déjà vu."

"Le vampire que vous avez tué n'était probablement pas son premier propriétaire," raisonna Carlisle. "Pour ce qu'on en sait, les vampires qui l'ont kidnappé sont maintenant à sa recherche."

"J'en doute," dis-je. "J'ai fait des recherches sur leur système. Un groupe de vampires amènent des humains de compagnie potentiels et les entraînent. Ceux qui survivent au dressage sont vendus. Après que les humains aient été vendu, les dresseurs s'en lavent les mains."

"J'ai hacké le système du magasin où Bella a été achetée. Il n'y a aucune trace de qui l'a acheté. J'ai juste trouvé la date où elle a été achetée," dit Alice.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez. "Ce n'est pas important," décidai-je. "Si l'un de ses propriétaires vient la chercher ici, ça me va. Nous sommes sept et il sera seul. On se chargera de lui."

"Voilà qui est bien dit," s'exclama Emmett avec un large sourire. Des images de la famille entrain de détruire brutalement un vampire dansèrent dans son esprit. Pendant qu'il imaginait le feu dans lequel nous jetterions ses restes, Tanya et son clan discutèrent à voix basse. Finalement, Tanya se redressa et me regarda.

"Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de mettre fin à ce trafic d'humains?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas dans l'immédiat," admit Carlisle. "Pour le moment, nous nous concentrons uniquement sur Bella. On ne sait pas contre quoi on se bat pour le moment. On aura probablement besoin de plus de monde...plus de vampires pour nous aider."

"Vous pouvez compter sur nous," lui dit Tanya. "La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est d'une visite surprise d'Aro. Edward, tu sais que nous soutenons tous votre décision d'aider Bella, mais je dois savoir; qu'as-tu l'intention de lui faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demandai-je.

"Edward, elle ne peut pas rester humaine. Elle en sait trop. Si les Volturi viennent s'occuper de ces monstres, ils la tueront aussi. Elle connaît notre existence," dit Eleazar. "Le seul moyen d'assurer sa sécurité est de la transformer."

"Non," dis-je immédiatement. "Absolument pas. Elle vient juste d'être torturée par notre race. Je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne complètement que tous les vampires ne sont pas des monstres sadiques comme ceux qu'elle a connu. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si on la transformait maintenant."

"Je ne dis pas que tu dois le faire maintenant," me dit calmement Eleazar. "Mais il faudra que tu y réfléchisse dans le futur proche."

"Il a raison, fils," dit Carlisle. "Si elle reste avec nous, elle ne pourra pas rester humaine."

Alice commença à se réciter l'histoire de la Nativité en Polonais et à l'envers. Je lui grognai dessus mais elle n'arrêta pas de m'empêcher de voir les visions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Je me levai de ma chaise. "Je ne transformerais pas Bella. Pas dans l'immédiat."

Eleazar se rassit et hocha la tête. "Le choix t'appartient, Edward. Tu connais l'enfant mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu la transformeras quand tu penseras qu'elle est prête mais tu devras le faire."

"Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Edward," me dit Alice. "J'ai eu plusieurs visions du futur de Bella. Elles sont toutes bonnes, mais dans chacune d'entre elles, elle a les yeux rouges ou dorés."

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment. Dans quelques jours, ce serait Noël, l'une des fêtes les plus dures de l'année pour les personnes ayant récemment perdu quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que Bella passerait un bon Noël parce que ce serait le premier qu'elle célébrerait sans ses parents.

"On verra en temps voulu."

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je retournai dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était profondément endormie. Sa bouche étaient entrouvertes. Elle avait l'air si paisible, roulée en boule sous sa couette. Ses draps étaient enroulés autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient un bouclier. Je remarquai qu'une de ses couvertures était enroulée autour de son pieds. Je la libérai délicatement avant de réajuster ses couvertures. Elle soupira et se renfonça ensuite dans le matelas.

Je tendis la main et repoussai doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Sa peau était chaude et douce contre ma main froide. Elle gémit dans son sommeil.

"Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, Bella," lui promis-je. "Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **Cullensgirl90

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Cullensgirl90. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **triskelle sparrow... Merci !

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi offrir à Edward pour Noël. Chaque fois que j'essayai de lui demander, sa réponse était toujours la même,

"Surprends-moi."

J'avais envie de hurler de frustration. Comment pourrais-je bien le surprendre si je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait? Je savais qu'il aimait la musique mais il avait plein de cahier de partitions, il avait des milliers de livres de musique rangés près de son piano. Il aimait lire mais il n'avait pas de genre préféré. Je pourrais toujours lui acheter des vêtements. Alice connaissait probablement sa taille et ses goûts...mais ça me semblait impersonnel.

Que peut-on bien offrir à quelqu'un qui nous a sauvé la vie?

Il fallait que je demande à quelqu'un mais le problème c'était que je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser. Alice semblait toujours occupée, et quand elle ne courrait pas partout, elle était occupée à divertir nos invités. Je savais que Rosalie ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment à l'aise pour l'approcher. Esmé était toujours occupée avec Carmen et Carlisle était au travail. J'envisageai de demander à Emmett ou Jasper, mais je savais qu'Emmett me dirait quelque chose de ridicule et Jasper ne saurait probablement pas non plus.

A la fin, je dus prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai d'Alice lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée. Elle était assise sur le canapé d'angle avec un large magazine de mode. Plusieurs tenues étaient entourées au feutre. Tanya, Kate, et Irina étaient assises à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes croisées. Plusieurs pelotes de fils multicolores étaient posées devant elle, avec une grosse boîte de perles en métal. Tanya releva la tête lorsque je m'approchai et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge dans l'espoir que ma voix ne faiblirait pas lorsque je prendrais la parole. "A-Alice, qu-qu'est-ce que je devrais offrir à Edward pour No-Noël."

Elle arrêta d'entourer des tenues dans son magazine et regarda la page sans la voir. Je fis automatiquement un pas en arrière, terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir mise en colère en l'interrompant.

"Hmm," dit-elle en se tapotant le menton. "Ben j'achète toujours des vêtements à Edward, mais là encore, j'achète les vêtements de toute la famille." Elle releva la tête vers moi. "Les garçons ne sont pas capables de faire leur propre shopping."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit Rosalie en relevant la tête de son propre magazine. Elle lisait Cosmo. "Tu refuses juste de nous laisser porter des vêtements qui ne sont pas griffés. Pas que ça me dérange." Elle rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux n'avaient pas bougé de son magazine.

"Mais tu ne veux probablement pas offrir des vêtements à Edward," dit Alice. Elle était toujours en train de se tapoter le menton. "Oh, si seulement j'étais la télépathe de la famille."

"Mais tu peux voir le futur," lui rappelai-je. "N'as-tu pas déjà vu ce que j'allais lui offrir?"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et je grimaçai, attendant qu'Alice me punisse. Je n'avais pas le droit de demander des réponses. Si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, elle me le dirait.

"Je ne peux pas toujours voir le futur," me dit Alice avec un petit sourire. "Je ne peux voir le futur que lorsque quelqu'un prend une décision."

Je fronçai le nez. Voilà qui était nul. "Alors...tu n'as rien vu de Noël?"

"Oh, j'ai vu quelques petites choses, mais je n'ai pas vu ce que tu vas offrir à Edward." Elle réfléchit un peu plus. "On peut aller faire un saut au centre commercial pour quelques achats de dernières minutes."

"Non," dirent toutes les femelles d'une seule voix.

"Les routes sont bien trop glissantes pour prendre la voiture," dit Rosalie. "Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu lui offres quelque chose s'il ne te dit pas ce qu'il veut."

Effectivement...mais tout de même.

Kate se poussa pour me faire de la place sur le canapé. "Je suis sûre qu'Edward adorera ce que tu lui offres, quoi que ce soit," me dit-elle avec un sourire. "Est-ce que tu sais tresser?"

Je hochai la tête. Elle tapota la place vide à côté d'elle. Je déglutis difficilement avant de m'asseoir lentement.

"Tu peux lui faire un bracelet. Tu faisais des bracelets d'amitié chez toi, da?" Je la regardai fixement pendant un moment, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. "_Da_ veut dire oui en Russe," m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oh. Oui," répondis-je.

Faire des bracelets étaient une des activités phare de la colonie de vacance où j'allais chaque été. Certains des animateurs pouvaient faire des bracelets incroyables, mais la plupart des gens se contentaient de nœuds simples. Ma mère avait acheté un kit pour faire des bracelets une fois et elle avait essayé de faire tous les bracelets présentés dans le livre d'explication. Bien sûr, une fois qu'elle avait réalisé le temps que ça lui prendrait de faire un bracelet, elle avait abandonné. J'avais récupéré le livre et avais appris à faire plus de la moitié des bracelets. Bien sûr, maintenant, je ne savais plus les faire.

"Je sais que ça ne semble pas être beaucoup, mais je suis certaine qu'Edward adorera ce que tu lui feras," me dit Alice avec un sourire.

Je m'installai à côté de Rosalie pour avoir plus de place. Ça ne sembla pas la déranger. Toute son attention était fixée sur les positions sexuelles complètement dingues qui se trouvaient dans son magazine. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre en observant certaines de ces positions. Elles semblaient carrément douloureuses. J'étais vraiment heureuse que Damian n'ait jamais découvert Cosmo.

Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil et je tournai rapidement la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'énerve parce que j'avais lu par-dessus son épaule.

"Est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise?" me demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers son magazine.

Je secouai rapidement la tête. "Non! Ça va," lui assurai-je. Je gardai mes yeux posés sur le bracelet, mais elle attrapa un autre magazine qui semblait être un autre numéro de celui qu'Alice était entrain de lire. Je me sentis mal parce qu'elle avait changé de magazine à cause de moi, mais si elle avait voulu continuer à le lire, elle aurait pu. La plupart des vampires se moquaient de nous mettre mal à l'aise.

"Edward va adorer ces couleurs," me dit Alice.

Je baissai les yeux sur les fils que j'avais choisi. Je ne connaissais pas les couleurs préférées d'Edward donc j'avais choisi quatre couleurs qui ne semblaient pas trop féminines: blanc, vert, bleu et noir.

"Quelle est sa couleur préférée?" demandai-je en m'arrêtant pendant un moment.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Alice et elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Rosalie. "Marron." Je baissai les yeux sur mon bracelet et réalisai que je n'avais pas choisi sa couleur préférée. "Mais ne recommence pas à cause de ça," me dit rapidement Alice. "Ces couleurs sont parfaites."

Heureusement, les garçons étaient absents pour la journée. Ils avaient décidé de partir chasser de nuit. Edward avait commencé par refuser. Ce serait la première fois que je dormirais chez les Cullen sans Edward. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans une maison pleine de femelles, mais j'avais passé suffisamment de temps en présence d'Alice, Esmé et Rosalie pour savoir qu'elles ne me feraient pas de mal.

Les filles papotèrent pendant que nous tressions nos bracelets. Alice parla de toutes les tenues qu'elle avait repéré dans son magazine et de son projet de partir à Paris en été. Tanya mentionna que les sœurs prévoyaient de retourner en Russie pour quelques temps. Irina s'était prise de passion pour la photographie, et elles voulaient traverser la Sibérie. J'appris quelques mots de Russe ce jour-là, bien que je savais que ça me serait probablement complètement inutile ici. Ce n'était pas comme si les Cullen étaient Russes. Je n'avais aucune idée de leurs origines, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas Russes.

J'appris que _da_ voulait dire oui, _neyt_ voulait dire non, _privyet_ voulait dire bonjour, et _spahseebuh_ voulait dire bien. Les sœurs Denali ne se parlaient jamais en Russe, ce qui était un véritable soulagement pour moi. Si elles commençaient à parler dans leur langue natale, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache ce qu'elles se disaient. Et si elles préparaient une attaque?

Mon bracelet fut fini au crépuscule. Alice et les autres me promirent qu'elles ne penseraient pas au bracelet en présence d'Edward. Je le cachai dans ma chambre, et décidai ensuite d'aller me coucher. Mais avant même que je ne puisse me mettre en mouvement, Alice entra dans ma chambre et exigea qu'on se fasse une soirée film.

"Mets-toi en pyjama," me dit-elle. Elle couina et sautilla sur place. "Ça va être si marrant. Est-ce que je peux te faire les ongles, Bella? Oh, ils seront si beaux. Je vais chercher mes vernis! Ooh! Et il faudra que tu nous laisses jouer avec tes cheveux!"

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparut. Je me demandais ce qu'elle ferait si je refusais de redescendre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Elle pourrait briser la porte et me traîner en bas si elle le voulait. Au lieu de me montrer difficile, j'enfilai mon pyjama comme elle me l'avait demandé et descendis rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Même Carmen et Esmee étaient là.

"Alice, tu as l'air ridicule," dit Rosalie en secouant la tête. "Quel âge tu as? Trois ans?"

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Alice descendre les escaliers en grenouillère. Il était complètement noir avec un gros ventre rond, et ses savates étaient décorées de pingouins.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes?" demanda Kate.

"Tu n'aimes pas?" lui demanda Alice en tournant sur elle-même pour lui montrer sa tenue. "J'ai trouvé ça en ligne. C'est parfait pour une soirée pyjama. Adorable, non?"

"Ouais, si tu veux ressembler à un pigeon," répliqua Rosalie.

"Oh, allez. Je parie que les humains portent tous ça pendant leurs soirées pyjama. N'est-ce pas, Bella?"

Je la regardai de haut en bas. "Je n'ai pas porté de grenouillère depuis que j'avais deux ans."

Tout le monde ricana. Alice souffla avec irritation avant de disparaître. Elle réapparut avec tout son matériel. Une grosse boîte pleine de vernis sous le bras et plusieurs brosses à cheveux recouvertes d'élastiques multicolores.

"Vous allez me gâcher mon plaisir," grommela-t-elle. "Très bien les filles, choisissez votre couleur."

Elle lança la boîte à Tanya et Kate, qui commencèrent à examiner les vernis. "Par quoi tu veux commencer, Bella?" me demanda Alice en faisant claquer une brosse à cheveux sur sa main. "Est-ce que tu veux que je commence par tes ongles ou par tes cheveux?"

"Euh..." je fis courir ma main à l'arrière de mon crâne. Damian et Victoria aimaient m'attraper par les cheveux. Surtout Damian. Il adorait me tirer les cheveux aussi fort que possible sans m'arracher le cuir chevelu pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. Une fois, il avait tiré si fort que j'avais saigné.

"Elle n'a pas à te coiffer si tu ne le veux pas, ma chérie," me dit Esmee avec un sourire.

Alice se tourna vers moi pour confirmer la suggestion d'Esmee. Je secouai la tête. "Je...Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche la tête," dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et sauta sur le canapé. "D'accord. On commencera par tes ongles."

"Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par choisir un film?" suggéra Esmee. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et me sourit. "Viens t'asseoir, Bella. Il y a suffisamment de place pour toi."

Je m'assis lentement à côté d'elle et coinçai mes jambes sous mon corps. Alice choisit une comédie romantique et la lança dans le lecteur.

"Tes cheveux sont très longs, Bella," remarqua Esmee. "Est-ce que tu aimes les avoir si long?"

Mes cheveux étaient si longs que je les sentais me toucher les reins parfois. Je secouai la tête. Elle hocha la sienne et se tourna vers l'écran plat.

"Je pourrais t'emmener en ville un jour pour que tu te les fasses couper," m'offrit-elle.

Je regardai les cheveux des femelles. "Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si vous vous coupiez les cheveux?" demandai-je, parce que je voulais le savoir. "Est-ce que le ciseau se casserait?"

Rosalie gloussa. "Non. Nos cheveux sont comme ceux des humains. Si on décidait de les couper, alors on devrait vivre avec la même coupe pour l'éternité," dit-elle en lançant ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. "Ils ne repoussent pas."

"Oh." Je réfléchis pendant un moment. "Alors vous aviez les mêmes coupes quand vous étiez humains? C'est pour ça que les cheveux d'Edward sont toujours aussi ébouriffés?"

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Je regardai Esmee et vis qu'un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres.

"Non, ma chérie."

"Les cheveux d'Edward sont toujours ébouriffés parce qu'il ne sait pas se servir d'un peigne," m'expliqua Rosalie avec un sourire moqueur. "Bella, tu devrais demander à Edward si on peut le coiffer. Il s'est enfui au Canada la dernière fois où on a essayé."

"Ouais," acquiesça Alice, avec un large sourire. "Demande-lui! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi!"

"Ouais, il ferait n'importe quoi sauf me dire ce qu'il veut pour Noël," grommelai-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant de retourner à leurs manucures. Alice était vraiment à fond dans cette histoire de 'soirée pyjama', bien que je trouvais ridicule d'appeler ça une 'soirée pyjama'. J'étais la seule à avoir vraiment besoin d'un pyjama. Alice jura que la prochaine fois qu'on ferait ça, on ferait ça bien. On ferait partir les garçons pour tout un week-end pour faire des trucs de filles. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle parlait de nous faire des masques faciaux. A la fin du film, et après que mes ongles aient été peints en bleu, il était minuit passé, et j'étais épuisée. Alice voulait que je reste dormir en bas pour pouvoir me faire un fort avec des oreillers et des couvertures mais je voulais dormir dans mon lit. J'avais dû dormir par terre pendant pratiquement un an. Je dormirais dans mon lit.

Je pensais que j'allais m'endormir immédiatement, mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouvai à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre mais je pouvais voir de la neige tomber. Il avait neigé toute la journée. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le monde demain matin à mon réveil.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je regardai la neige tomber. J'attrapai un autre de mes oreillers et le serrai contre ma poitrine. Edward me manquait. Je savais que c'était ridicule. Il n'était parti qu'une journée. Ce n'était pas comme si ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était en voyage ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il me manquait quand même. Il était une partie si importante de ma vie depuis que j'avais été libérée. Il était presque toujours la première personne que je voyais en me levant le matin et parfois il restait avec moi quand je m'endormais. Il était toujours là, à veiller sur moi. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, je me sentais vulnérable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été jetée dans un ring entourée de vampires. Les autres pouvaient me protéger s'il arrivait quelque chose, mais malgré ça...

Mon Edward me manquait.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Je courrais vers la rivière aussi vite que possible. Lorsque j'arrivai au cours d'eau, je bondis si haut et si loin que j'atterris presque dans notre jardin.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais accepté de partir chasser toute la journée avec mon père, mes frères et Eléazar. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois, mais ma famille avait insisté. Je m'étais retrouvé contre onze vampires. Ils pensaient tous que je devais prendre un peu de recul, ne serait-ce que pour un jour.

"Bella doit réaliser qu'elle est en sécurité ici, Edward. Elle a besoin de se sentir à l'aise en présence des filles," avait insisté Carlisle. "Tant que tu seras là, elle se contentera de graviter autour de toi. Ce ne sera que pour vingt-quatre heures. Que pourrait-il bien se passer?"

Avait-il eu vraiment besoin de me poser cette question? Que pourrait-il bien se passer? Tout pourrait arriver en vingt-quatre heures.

"Edward, Esmé et les autres sont tout aussi capables de protéger Bella que nous," raisonna Carlisle. "Elle sera en sécurité. Rien ne lui arrivera."

J'avais accepté uniquement parce que je voulais que Bella soit plus à l'aise avec les filles. Je voulais qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour approcher mes sœurs si elle avait besoin de conseils ou si elle avait besoin de parler de...trucs de filles. Je m'étais tenu tout un discours de motivation avant de partir.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Edward. Tout ira bien. Les filles vont probablement la garder si occupée qu'elle ne remarquera probablement même pas que tu es parti._

J'avais dû me forcer à m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, et j'avais fait du bon travail...la plupart du temps. Cependant, sur le trajet du retour, je fis manger la poussière à tout le monde. J'avais hâte d'être de retour auprès de Bella.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, donc je savais qu'elle était probablement encore endormie. Je pouvais entendre le ronronnement de la télé dans le salon. Les filles étaient entrain de regarder une de ces stupides émissions de télé-réalité sur la télé à la demande. Je pouvais entendre Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Carmen et Irina discuter, et leurs babillages mentaux, mais Esmee était silencieuse.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quinze mètres de la maison, je fus bombardé par une image que je n'étais probablement pas sensé voir. Esmee repensait à la nuit précédente...quand elle avait dû se précipiter à l'étage pour calmer Bella après qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar. Son horrible cri me brûla les oreilles. Elle avait crié mon nom...et je n'étais pas là.

Je faillis arracher la porte de ses gonds.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demandai-je.

Esmee releva la tête du dessert au chocolat qu'elle était en train de préparer. "Edward, où sont les autres?" me demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

"Ils arrivent. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière?"

Les pensées de tout le monde changèrent. Rosalie commença à lister les positions sexuelles qu'elle avait appris récemment, Alice récita la première partie de _Beowulf_ en Vieil Anglais, et les Denali commencèrent à penser en Russe.

"Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, Edward," dit Esmee en me souriant. "Nous avons passé une excellente soirée."

"J'ai vu tes souvenirs," lui dis-je.

Elle m'étudia pendant un moment avant de soupirer doucement. "Edward, Bella a fait des cauchemars auparavant. Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel." _Pour cette pauvre Bella, en tout cas._

"Mais elle n'a fait aucun cauchemar ces dernières semaines," dis-je.

"C'était une journée stressante pour elle hier," me raisonna Esmee. "Elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise en compagnie d'autant de femelles vampires. Mais malgré son passé, ça s'est bien passé hier, Edward."

"Elle était un peu méfiante," ajouta Rosalie. "Mais elle n'a pas passé la journée à nous fuir. Elle est restée en bas avec nous jusqu'à l'heure du coucher."

Des images de Bella refusant qu'Alice lui touche les cheveux lui traversèrent l'esprit. Bella détestait qu'on lui touche la tête. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que je lui touche la tête, mais elle avait appris à accepter que je le faisais pour l'apaiser et non pas pour la blesser.

"Vas la voir s'il le faut," me dit Esmee. "Elle dort encore."

Je me précipitai à l'étage et me glissai silencieusement dans la chambre de Bella.

Elle était en position foetale dans son lit. Son édredon était enroulé autour de ses jambes et ses mains agrippaient un oreiller. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres alors que je m'approchai du lit. Elle semblait si paisible, roulée en boule. Je tendis lentement la main et repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Elle poussa un petit soupir et serra son oreiller plus fort.

En bas, Alice me montra ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle me montra des images de Bella riant au film qu'elles étaient entrain de regarder, elle me montra à quel point elle avait eu l'air détendu, et elle me montra à quel point elle avait été fascinée d'apprendre quelques mots de Russe.

_Elle s'est bien amusé hier soir, Edward. Arrête d'être une telle mère poule._

Bella poussa un autre soupir et son rythme cardiaque accéléra lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller. Elle agrippa son oreiller et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Je lui souris et lui caressai la joue. Elle me regarda, les paupières lourdes.

"Bonjour," dis-je en effleurant sa peau douce.

Elle m'étudia comme si elle essayait de décider si j'étais réel ou non, puis une expression soulagée apparut sur son visage.

"Edward!"

Elle se jeta sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa peau était si chaude et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle pressa son visage dans mon cou et je sentis ses petits doigts agripper mes cheveux.

"Tu m'as manqué," chuchota-t-elle.

J'embrassai fermement sa tempe. "Tu m'as manqué aussi. Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée hier?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne me relâcha pas. "Oui," me dit-elle. Elle continuait à me caresser les cheveux. "Tes cheveux sont doux."

Toute trace du cauchemar qu'elle avait eu durant la nuit semblait avoir disparu. Je pensai qu'elle essayerait de se rendormir, mais elle était complètement réveillée, prête à commencer la journée. On avait décidé il y a longtemps que le Réveillon et Noël seraient des jours spéciaux. Alice avait déjà planifié toute une journée d'activités pour nous.

Bella ne sembla pas être submergée par les plans d'Alice. Elle eut même l'air excité lorsqu'elle apprit qu'on aller faire et décorer des maisons de pain d'épice et de gâteaux de Noël. Alice n'avait que neuf sets, donc on dût se mettre par équipe. Naturellement, je m'assis à côté de Bella et la laissai faire toutes les décorations. Le visage d'Emmett prit une expression dégoûtée alors qu'il couvrait le toit de sa maison de blancs d'oeufs montés en neige.

"Est-ce que les routes sont toujours impraticables?" demanda Bella, durant son déjeuner.

"Non. La plupart des routes sont rouvertes," lui répondit Carlisle. "Aimerais-tu aller quelque part aujourd'hui?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Je veux aller voir les décorations de Noël en ville."

Je vis mes parents partager un sourire attendris. Ils étaient si heureux que Bella leur dise ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"Bien sûr," dit Esme. "Je connais l'endroit idéal pour aller voir des illuminations de Noël."

* * *

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, on s'entassa tous dans la Sedan et on partit à la recherche d'illuminations de Noël. Esmee trouva une station de radio qui passait des cantiques. Bella se roula en boule sur le siège en cuir et pressa sa tête contre la vitre alors que nous roulions prudemment sur les routes sinueuses. Il nous fallut quinze minutes pour arriver dans le quartier auquel Esmee avait pensé toute la journée.

Chaque maison du quartier était illuminée. Il y avait des flocons de neiges et des guirlandes accrochées aux lampadaire. Il y avait des figures gonflables dans certains jardins, des personnages en bois dans d'autres. La dernière maison de la rue était pleine de monde. Quelqu'un s'était déguisé en Père Noël pour que les enfants puissent passer leur commande de dernière minute.

"Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une photo avec le Papa Noël?" demanda Emmett depuis le fond de la voiture.

Rosalie le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. "Quel âge as-tu? Cinq ans?"

"Tu lui casserais les genoux," rajouta Bella. Elle me regarda de ses yeux chocolat fatigués. "Que se passerait-il si je prenais une photo de toi? Apparaîtrais-tu sur la pellicule?"

Je lui souris. "Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est qu'un mythe."

"Tu penses vraiment que je lui casserais les genoux, Bella?" lui demanda Emmett. "Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis gros?"

"Non," répondit Bella. "Mais tu serais probablement si excité que tu sauterais sur ses genoux et que tu casserais sa chaise."

Tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception d'Emmett. Il fit semblant de bouder mais ses pensés étaient amusées.

* * *

Lorsqu'on fut de retour à la maison, on se rassembla tous dans le salon pour suivre la première requête que Bella avait fait pour la journée. Elle avait dit à Esme que le soir du Réveillon, chaque année, ses parents et elle regardaient _Le Grinch_. Bien sûr, Emmett insista pour changer un peu cette tradition.

Pendant que Carlisle lançait le film, Emmett disparut à l'étage. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la version livre et me la colla sous le nez. "Lis à voix haute, Grand-père Edward."

Je plissai les yeux. "Grand-père Edward?" répétai-je en prenant le livre de ses grandes mains.

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Tu es probablement assez vieux pour être mon grand-père."

"Toi aussi," fit remarquer Bella. "Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as été transformé, Emmett?" Elle se roula en boule à côté de moi et tira une grosse couverture sur ses jambes.

Bella, malgré le fait qu'elle possédait des pantalons de pyjamas, préférait mettre des shorts et s'enrouler ensuite dans une couverture. Aucun de nous ne comprenait pourquoi elle ne mettait pas de pantalon. Carlisle avait une fois suggéré que les vampires avec lesquels elle avait vécu avant ne lui avaient pas donné de pantalons à mettre. C'était une partie de son conditionnement qui mettrait probablement beaucoup de temps à disparaître. Il en allait de même pour les chaussures. A moins qu'on aille quelque part, Bella ne mettait jamais rien aux pieds. Je voyais bien parfois que ses pieds étaient glacés, mais elle ne mettait jamais de chaussettes. Alice et Esmé lui avait emballé de grosses chaussettes en laine dans l'espoir qu'elle les porte.

"J'avais vingt ans," lui répondit fièrement Emmett.

"Alors tu es plus vieux qu'Edward," remarqua-t-elle. "Il a été transformé à dix-sept ans."

"Ouais, mais Edward est né avant moi."

"Seulement quatorze ans de différence," lui rappelai-je. "Ce n'est pas assez pour faire de moi ton grand-père." J'ouvris le livre et tournai la première page. Je pensai que Bella serait la seule à être intéressée par ce que j'étais sur le point de lire, mais Emmett s'assit par-terre et me regarda comme si je racontais une histoire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Je haussai un sourcil à son attention mais continuai à lire.

Lorsque le film commença, Bella s'approcha encore plus de moi et agrippa ma chemise. J'entendis son rythme cardiaque ralentir et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil, je vis qu'elle était entrain de lutter contre le sommeil. Toutes les activités de Noël d'Alice l'avaient épuisé. Je lui caressai le dos jusqu'à ce que je la sente s'affaisser contre moi. Elle n'avait pas pu rester éveillée, même si elle adorait le film que nous étions en train de regarder.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai dans sa chambre. Elle poussa un petit soupir lorsque je la déposai dans son lit. Elle agrippa ensuite sa couverture et se mis en position fœtale.

"Bonne nuit, ma douce," chuchotai-je. Je l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne avant de sortir de sa chambre.

* * *

"Je la réveille," annonça Emmett. C'était le matin de Noël, et apparemment, Emmett ne pouvait pas attendre que Bella se réveille toute seule.

"Laisse-la dormir," lui dit Carlisle. Trop tard. Emmett se précipita à l'étage avant que Carlisle ne puisse le retenir. Carlisle se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. _C'est comme de parler à un enfant._

Je ricanai.

"DEBOUT, BELLA! C'EST NOËL! C'EST NOËL!" La maison trembla lorsqu'Emmett sauta sur place. Pendant un instant, je craignis qu'il ne fasse un trou dans le parquet et qu'il passe à travers.

"Emmett," entendis-je Bella grommeler. "Il est six heures du mat'."

"Mais c'est Noël, Bella! Tu veux pas voir ce que le Père Noël t'a ramené? Attends, ne descend pas tout de suite. Je veux te filmer quand tu descends les escaliers."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça."

Emmett ne l'écouta pas, bien sûr. Il se précipita dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rosalie et réapparut ensuite en haut des escaliers. "C'est bon, Bella. Viens, sors. Montres-nous ton beau visage excité!"

"Edward," m'appela Bella. Sa voix était toujours rauque de sommeil.

"Viens Bella," lui dis-je. "Il restera là avec sa caméra jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce qu'il veut."

Lorsqu'elle émergea de sa chambre, il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas rire. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Emmett ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres. Les cheveux de Bella étaient emmêlés et partaient dans tous les sens, et sa peau était toujours rouge là où elle avait dormi.

"Allez, Bella," dit Emmett en avançant à reculons. "Montre-moi un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Montre-moi un peu d'énergie.

Elle plissa les yeux.

"Voilà pourquoi il m'arrive d'être heureuse qu'on ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants," dit Rosalie en examinant ses ongles. "Il les torturerait comme ça chaque année."

"Hey," s'exclama Emmett en éteignant sa caméra. "Je voulais me déguiser en Père Noël pour me glisser dans sa chambre pour la réveiller mais _quelqu'un _pensait que ce serait une mauvaise idée." Il me lança un regard noir comme si j'avais ruiné son plaisir.

"Je t'aurais balancé quelque chose à la tête," lui dit Bella. Il la laissa passer à côté de lui. Dès qu'elle fut sur la dernière marche, Emmett ralluma sa caméra et la pointa à elle.

"Et voilà notre petite Bella, descendant les escaliers le matin de Noël, prête à partir à la recherche de tous les cadeaux que le Père Noël a ramené pour elle."

"Dommage que j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël quand j'avais huit ans," marmonna Bella. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda tout le monde de ses yeux gonflés.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te recoiffer, ma chérie?" suggéra Esme. Bella retourna à l'étage en courant pour se rendre un peu plus présentable. Lorsqu'elle ré-emergea de sa chambre, ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval et elle s'était changé. Emmett avait tourné la caméra vers Rosalie, qui essayait de se concentrer sur son téléphone portable.

"Et voilà ma Rosie, qui regarde la nouvelle position sexuelle du jour pour rendre son homme heureux."

Rosalie éloigna son téléphone de la caméra. "Emmett!"

"Attends, est-ce que cette fille à la tête en bas? Bordel, c'est chaud!" Emmett essaya de s'approcher pour voir mieux, mais Rosalie lui grogna dessus. J'entendis Bella haleter derrière moi et la sentis s'approcher de moi.

"Emmett!" le prévinrent Carlisle et Esme.

Je détachai doucement ses doigts de mon pull et passai un bras autour de ses épaules. "Tout va bien," lui promis-je. "Rosalie passe son temps à grogner sur Emmett."

Une fois que tout les drames de la matinée furent réglés, on s'installa tous confortablement dans le salon pour commencer à ouvrir nos cadeaux. Carlisle les fit passer. Emmett et Jasper firent la course pour voir qui pourrait ouvrir leurs cadeaux en premier. Bella arrêta d'arracher le papier d'un de ses cadeaux pour regarder les deux vampires se comporter comme des gamins. Je secouai la tête et ouvris le cadeau que Jasper et Alice m'avaient offerts.

"Génial!" couina Emmett lorsqu'il déballa le cadeau que Bella lui avait fait. "Call of Duty! C'est presque comme si tu avais...lu dans mes pensées." Il me regarda et fit un geste de la main. "Quel est l'intérêt d'écrire une liste de cadeaux si on a un vampire télépathe dans la maison?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te donner la moitié de ta liste mentale," lui dis-je sèchement.

Emmett haussa les sourcils d'une façon suggestive et Rosalie lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre. "Espèce de porc."

Bella reçut tous les livres qu'elle avait choisi sur internet, et quelques autres que la famille avait choisi pour elle. Alice la convainquit de mettre les nouvelles chaussettes qu'elle lui avait offert. Au début, Bella sembla un peu gênée par les chaussettes, mais elle les oublia rapidement. Elle reçut un bonnet péruvien de la part de Rosalie et un pull des Seahawks de Seattle de la part d'Emmett.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle tourna le pull et qu'elle vit la mascotte. "Seahawks!" cria-t-elle. "C'était l'équipe préférée de mon père!"

Esme ravala un sanglot lorsqu'elle vit à quel point Bella était heureuse avec un si petit souvenir de ses parents. Carlisle l'étreignit doucement.

Mes cadeaux pour Bella furent plusieurs des livres qu'elle avait demandé et quelques films. J'avais aussi l'intention de lui donner quelque chose de plus personnel mais j'avais décidé d'attendre le bon moment. Je lui avais acheté un bracelet à charmes. L'un des charmes était déjà placé sur le bracelet. Une tête de tigre. Bella étudia le petit charme pendant une minute avant de relever la tête vers moi. Je lui souris.

"Le tigre est un symbole de force et de courage," lui dis-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de glisser le bracelet à son poignet. "Ce n'est pas le seul charme que nous t'avons acheté," lui dis-je. J'attrapai une petite boîte sous l'arbre et la plaçai dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et en sortit un autre petit charme en argent. Je lui souris et tendis la main pour pouvoir bien lui montrer.

"Normalement, c'est le symbole des bagues Claddagh. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?" Elle secoua la tête tout en étudiant le petit charme avec fascination. "C'est une bague Irlandaise très connue. Tu l'as probablement déjà vu auparavant. On offre cette bague par amitié ou par amour, et chaque partie de la bague signifie quelque chose." Je pointai le cœur du doigt. "Le cœur signifie amour, les deux mains symbolisent l'amitié, et la couronne symbolise la loyauté."

J'attrapai doucement sa main et accrochai le charme au bracelet. "Est-ce que tu aimes ton bracelet?"

Bella releva la tête. "Oui," me dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je l'adore."

A la fin de la matinée, Emmett avait son nouveau jeu sur la Wii et les manettes pistolets étaient installées. Il lança la seconde manette à Jasper et ce fut parti. Bella était derrière le canapé, en train de les regarder tirer sur leurs ennemis virtuels. Je pensais que tout le sang présent à l'écran la dérangerait mais ça ne sembla lui faire aucun effet. En fait, elle semblait intéressée par le jeu. Comme si elle voulait jouer avec eux.

Je lui souris. "La prochaine fois qu'Emmett part chasser un week-end, on jouera," lui dis-je d'une voix faussement basse.

"Pas moyen, petit frère," répondit Emmett sans détourner les yeux de sa partie. "Ce jeu sera rangé dans mon coffre-fort. Mon coffre-fort anti-vampire."

"Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à partager tes jouets?" le taquina Bella. Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre qui lui aurait dit ça, Emmett lui aurait fait un doigt d'honneur. Au lieu de ça, il fit un sourire malicieux avant de retourner à son jeu.

Je mis un petit coup de hanche à Bella. "Tu finirais probablement par me battre."

Lorsqu'elle me sourit, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. "J'en doute," répondit-elle. "Je ne suis pas très douée à ce genre de jeux."

"Moi non plus," lui dis-je en lui souriant. "On perdra tous les deux misérablement."

"La misère aime la compagnie," marmonna Jasper.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, je me retrouvai dans le jardin, avec de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, entrain de regarder la rivière. La vision d'Alice s'était réalisée après tout. Mon cœur se gonfla à la pensée de Bella guérissant complètement.

J'entendis ses pas dans la neige avant de la sentir. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Bella me rejoindre avec difficulté. Elle portait sa grosse veste et les bottes marrons qu'Esmé lui avait acheté au début de l'hiver. Je lui fis un sourire avant de me tourner à nouveau vers la rivière. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à côté de moi, je sentis sa main chaude attraper mon poignet. Je baissai les yeux et la vis attacher un bracelet autour de mon poignet. Je lui souris.

"C'est mon cadeau?" lui demandai-je.

Ses joues rougirent. "Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais..."

Je fis tourner le bracelet sur mon poignet et admirai les couleurs et les nœuds. "Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a fait?" lui demandai-je. Elle hocha fièrement la tête et ne pus pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est parfait," lui dis-je en lui attrapant la main. "L'un des meilleurs cadeaux que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui."

"C'est quoi l'autre?" me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Je souris. "Lorsqu'on t'a ramené chez nous, le premier jour, Alice a eu une vision d'aujourd'hui. Les visions d'Alice ne sont pas gravées dans la pierre donc on a tous douté de la réalisation de cette vision." Je secouai la tête et étudiai la fille en pleine forme qui se tenait devant moi. "Mais on a tous continué à espérer qu'aujourd'hui, pour Noël, tu serais hors du lit, en train de rire et de sourire. Si j'avais pu faire un vœu, ça aurait été que cette vision devienne réelle."

Elle attrapa ma main et glissa ses doigts chauds entre les miens, glacés. "N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné," dit-elle en étudiant mon visage.

Je secouai la tête. "Pas moi. Jamais." Je levai les yeux pendant une seconde et souris en me rappelant de l'arbre sous lequel nous étions. "Regarde en l'air," lui dis-je.

Elle leva lentement la tête jusqu'à voir les feuilles vertes qui pendaient au-dessus de nos têtes. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je lui souris et l'attirai un peu plus près. "C'est du gui."

Je plaçai ma main sur sa joue et sentis son souffle irrégulier sur mon visage lorsque je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

**Voilà! J'en suis maintenant au même stade que vous! Je dois attendre les mises à jour de l'auteure, donc pas d'updates sur cette histoire jusqu'à ce que j'ai un nouveau chapitre dans lequel plonger mes griffes!**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
